Foretelling Destiny
by Astoria92
Summary: The Oxford dictionary defines destiny as "the events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future". How does a bathothel contract set destiny's plan into action 20 years before its suppose to menifest? And why does destiny NEED a union of Draco & Harry? Over 31,000 views! Please R&R
1. You're a Malfoy not a Snape!

Bond length

Month: 0

Week: 0

Day: 0

Stage: N/A

* * *

Foretelling Destiny

Prelude -

 _It was summer time and sure enough, the teenagers felt it. The sun was blazing and the giant oak tree they sat under was still, not a sound could be heard, not a breeze could be felt…. But 14-year-old Lilly and Severus was happy._

" _Lilly… I really am sorry." Severus; who had his back against the tree. His transfiguration homework beside him said._

" _I know sweetie. You've apologized a million times" Lilly spoke. Her head was resting in her friend's lap, her homework on her chest._

" _You were very angry though…and you've every right to be!"._

" _Severus… "she mentioned, kneeling to face him. "I wasn't angry… I was livid". A smile crept onto her face, that light up her green eyes, "but, under the circumstances…and your need for masculine alpha-unity, I forgave you for stealing my eye liner". She looked up at him. "it did look good on you". which resulted in her punching him playfully in the shoulder, "who knows... for your birthday I may just buy you your own"._

 _Severus smiled. It was a nice smile._

 _The wind, swept Lily's red hair into her eyes, causing Severus to insistently place it back behind her left ear._

" _SEVERUS!" screamed his mother. Gleefully._

 _Eileen was going on six months post-divorce from Tobias and she has never looked better. Her dark hair once kept un-brushed and rugged was smooth and full of volume. She wore a black leather dress that dragged along the summer grass. Lily could tell that for once, Eileen was happy and thriving._

" _Oh!, Hello Lilly dear. I am glad youre hear. I need you and my son to read this". Eileen peaked the red headed on the cheek. unexpectedly._

" _What is it?" Severus asked, suspicious as ever._

" _Do you know how I was trying to make my claim to the Prince fortune?" she mentioned. A smile creeping over her perfect polished lips. "Well, I got it!"._

" _That's wonderful news, Mrs. Snape"_

" _Please, Lilly! Call me Eileen… I mean, you'll soon be part of the family"_

" _Mum?" Snape replied, cocking his eye brow._

" _Well…when I said I was renamed heiress… I must admit that wasn't quite true. Turns out that when my…. lovely mother…. disowned me, she really disowned me…but, not you, my son, not you"._

 _Severus cocked his left eyebrow even higher._

" _You, my son, are to be renamed Prince heir. Heir to the entire prince fortune, lands and titles!"_

" _I have a feeling that there is a "However" coming…" Severus sarcastically mentioned._

" _However, the ministry will only change the title over, if I amend the previous Prince tragedies"_

 _The teens still stared. Clueless._

" _As you know the Prince family prided themselves on blood superiority…well…long story short, they began to inbreed. The ministry of magical welfare has granted you as the heir, simply because you have the most…intermixed… blood than any other Prince in recorded history. However, they need to know that the Prince family line will stay that way. You, my boy, must wed a half-blood or less…. And I figured, since you and lily are so close, and she a muggle Born…"_

" _you married us?!" both teens exclaimed. Jumping to their feet._

" _No, no, no. you both are only 14. I betrothed you. The bonding compatibility won't actually begin to tell you both are 16 and if I remember correctly, upon your 17_ _th_ _birthday, if your souls compatible, then your magical cores will combine."_

" _and if we are not?" asked Severus._

" _Then the betrothal will move onto your children. Either way, the Evans and the Snape's will combine to create the first legitimate half-blooded Prince"_

* * *

 _Chapter One:_

The consistent tapping on the window is what awoke Harry from his slumber. The alarm clock on his night stand was old but it still worked, rolling over Harry saw it was two minutes past midnight. Midnight July 31st. _right on time_.

While Harry doesn't often awake to the pitch black of night, he was glad he did this time. His dreams were weird. Once too many version of a certain blonde in varying stages of undress.

Heading to the window, Harry opens the glass. The cool summer air warmed his soul and reset his mind. Draco Malfoy in boxers… how absurd!

Hedwig flew in, dropping several packages on his bed, before settling into the bedpost.

"Thanks Hedwig". Harry smiled, patting the owl behind the ear.

Harry didn't need to open his presents to know exactly what he got. He got the same thing every year and every year he was honored… and... every year he got a little teary. Never had predictable gifts meant so much to him.

A book from Hermione - this year, it was The complete autobiography of Godrick Gryffindor. It will go well, with his gift from Hermione last year. The never complete, constantly updating version of Hogwarts-a-history.

Sweets from Ron. A couple of chocolate cauldrons, A couple of chocolate frogs, some Bertie Botts every flavor beans and a licorice wand. Harry would never tell Ron this, but he always saved his sweets. Harry smiled at his candy, he took a chocolate frog and hid the rest in the loose floor board beanth his bed. There would always be a day when the Dursley's would forget to fed him and these sweets would be his saving grace.

The next was a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley. It was mid-summer and Harry was boiling, as evident by the fact that he was wearing one of Dudley's oversized shirts as a night shirt, however-Harry couldn't resist, regardless of the scoring temperature Harry put on his new jumper- never in his life had he felt more at home. More relaxed.

From the twins, there was some new product that they had just invented. This year, it was a "The ID". The description simply read "place 3 tasteless drops into your opponent's drink and soon they will be acting on their deepest, uncharted desires without hesitation or question". Harry had to admit , some of the products the twins invented scared the living daylights out of him.

Harry's heart ached, normally there would be a message from Sirus accompanied by some extravagant gift that Harry didn't care about. A new broom or another deed a Black house… it was the personal, handwritten card that Harry always sought. The one the reminded Harry that he still had family that loved him. That cared for him. That wanted him. A tear dripped down Harry's cheek as he sucked in a breath.

Normally that would be it. Except for this year… a parchment envelope remained. Harry knew the sender... heck every witch or wizard in England did. They would have received a similar one for their eleventh birthday. With a smile, Harry ripped open the Hogwarts wax.

It was seconds between Harry tearing the envelope open and Harry landing on all four in front of professor Dumbledore and… was the Lucius and Draco Malfoy?

"Harry, my boy! So, Sorry, to called you in this late". Dumbledore said with a twinkle in the old man's eyes, he ushered Harry to one of two empty chairs. Tea and biscuits appeared on the table.

"Before, we begin… May I request that everyone tries some of the extraordinary raspberry leaf tea? I do find it pleasant myself… iI often use it calm my nerves". Dumbledore proceeded to take a huge sip, he savored the taste for just a second too long before he swallowed it was a high "Ahhhhhh".

Harry had to hide the giggle when he overheard Draco's side whisper "dad, the old man is senile".

"Do be nice Draco" came a silky voice, from behind the Hogwarts guests.

Dumbledores eyes looked up "Ah, Severus my boy. I trust all is in order?".

Snape, looking even more like a bat, look his seat.

Dumbledore placed his teacup down and dusted off his hands ."Now, that all is here. We can begin". The blue eyed senior turned to face Harry. "Harry, it has come to my attention that both you and Draco are in a bit of a predicament".

"Sir?" Harry replied.

"Severus… Perhaps it would be easier if I show the boys the document?" and at that Harry noticed Draco tense and his posture straighten. His breathing more rugged.

"Now, Harry. I want you to remember that you are the symbol of light. The symbol of goodness. We forgive what can be forgiven and we understand that fate is chosen and not enforced.".

"Okay?" was Harry's reply. Snape sighed and laid the document over the mahogany desk, using the four tea cups as paper weights.

Laid before Harry and Draco was a betrothed contract. An old one.

 _On this date, the twelfth day of the month of July 1974 let it be known that Mr Severus Tobias Prince (Nee. Snape) and Miss. Lilly Jane Evans is Betrothed._

 _This betrothal was certified on behalf of the Severus Prince (Nee. Snape) by Ms. Eileen Snape (Nee. Prince)._

 _Eileen Snape has legally been established as a maternal parent to the above name._

 _This betrothal was certified on behalf of the Lilly Evans by Sr. Charlie Harveen; head of the Muggle-born office and the degree of muggle born establishment._

 _Conditions of contract:_

 _1\. Compatibility_

 _1.1. Upon the sixteenth birthday of Miss Lilly Evans, the magical compatibility will establish. Occupants must report promptly to the office of magical welfare for testing._

 _1.2. If magical compatibility has been established, then the bonding will begin._

 _1.3. Over the course of 12 months, the bonding capability will strengthen until Miss. Lilly Evans seventeenth year._

 _1.4. If the bond has established Soul compatibility, then the occupations will combine magical cores._

 _1.5. If magical compatibility is established, but not soul compatibility the couple must still bond, but they will not be entitled to share a magical core._

 _1.6 . If magical compatibility is not established, then this contract moves onto their designated heirs/heiress until two compatible companions are found._

 _1.7. If any heirs/heiress fail to report for magical compatibility then both families will forfeit their magical cores, be expelled from the wizarding world and forced to live the remainder of the lives as squibs._

It was dead silent. Not even the Phoenix made a noise.

"You and my mum…were….were…married?" was all Harry could say.

"No" shook Snape. "We're had a massive … misunderstanding… in our fifth year that ruined any chance we may have had in regards to magical compatibility"

"and what? You think Malfoy and I have it?" Snapped Harry

"did you not read the contract Potter? We are testing out of necessity! I don't know about you, but I would rather spend 5 minutes testing for something that will scream red then spend the rest of my life … as… something that is lowers than dirt! Surely you can understand that?!"

"I see you are just as dramatic as ever Malfoy," Harry said sly, with a shrug of his shoulders. "But, fine. is better than trying to defeat Voldemort as a squib"

Just the name its self caused the two Malfoys and Snape to shudder.

With a smile, Dumbledore proceeded

"Now, it's simple really." The old man said, flicking his wand. A white tinged bottle appeared with clear liquid filling to the brim, next to it a dagger. "You each prick your finger and pour a single drop of blood into the vile, as Draco mentioned, If it turns any shade of red, then your magic is not compatible and the contract moves onto your children... if it turns green however... well... I dare say this war will become a tad more complicated"

Both boys moved with the heist. Both determined to get in over with. Draco just wanted to move on and never speak of this humiliation again and Harry just wanted to go to bed. they both sliced their finger and sent a single crimson drop into the clear liquid.

Harry's blood mixed with Draco's blood which mixed with the potion… causing a fluorescent green glow.

"But, that's not possible" screamed Lucius, beginning to hyperventilate "How could you and Lilly be negative, but Draco and that boy be positive? This is an outrage! It's ridiculous! It's ludicrous!" it seems Lucius was full on ranting.

"But… I don't understand. You are Malfoy, not a Snape". Whispered Harry.

"Yes, I am a Malfoy … and A Black…and A Snape" replied Draco

"How?"

"Potter, I think we have bigger things to worry about then my parentage!" snapped Draco.


	2. Tolerance

Bond length

Month: 0

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: tolerance

* * *

chapter two - Tolernce

"how is my son - someone with the purest of pure blood compatible with him?" Lucius pointed a pale finger to Harry; yet he seemed to be staring at nothing and no one. "He is barely able to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide" it appeared that Malfoy Snr was ranting... borderline hysterical. Lucius stopped in his tracks, spinning gracefully to Snape. "Severus! I hope you know, I hold you responsible for this! It's your DNA that is compatible!" Snape didnt get a chance to defend himself, before once again Lucius stopped in his tracks, this time spinning to Harry "Wait. Potter! You were named heir to the Black estate, is that correct?"

"huh?" was all Harry could say.

"Yes, Lucius. We all know that the mutt named Harry his heir" snapped Snape.

"would you be willing to change your name to Black?" Lucius questioned seriously.

"Erm. No" Harry said bluntly.

"Please Potter, hear us out. If you hyphenate the Potter and the black name, once the bonding process is completed, and you and my son officially marry, then this very well; would be the first time in recorded history that 4 pure and proud family would combine." Casually mentioned Snape

"Dad, do you think that why they we were marked as compatible? It was the best way to create diversity while still maintaining blood purity?" questioned Draco. Who finally looked excited. "I understand that Potter being named Black heir doesn't give him the DNA, but it DOES give him the title; while on the other hand mum gave me the DNA that his title lacked".

"A child with Black, Potter, Malfoy and Prince DNA statically would be extraordinary" Snape replied.

"No offense Biggles, but your mother wasn't the best example of Prince superiority" Lucius gleamed, patting Severus on the back.

Harry cocked his eyebrow. _Biggles?_

"my mother was an inbred fool. Once the Prince DNA intermixed with something else…the rightful power flourished; as evident by the fact that I am constantly defeating your arse in one on ones" snape replied with a smirk. "but, no, Draco the potion doesn't work that way. All it is suppose to do is test to see if your magic will hinder Potter's or flourish it".

Waving him off with a flick of his wrist, Lucius turned to observe the teenagers… who seems to be sitting a tad closer, their bodies almost pointing towards each other.

"to keep all four families going, you would need to have four children. One for each house." Lucius announced, leaning on his cane, staring at the boys.

"I am sorry, but has no one explained biology to him? You need a female to have children. A male and a female.a sperm and an egg" Harry said – with some over-exaggerated hand movements.

"has no explained the reproductive spell to you, Potter? I would have assumed that after five years you would know something!"

"father, Potter was raised by muggle and Hogwarts doesn't exactly teach sex education to tell mid-sixth year".

At this everyone stopped and stared. Dumbledore with a smirk, Snape with a cocked eyebrow and both Harry and Lucius with a stone-faced expression.

"shall we actually start the bond?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I don't think we have much of a choice" Draco replied.

"Of course you do, my dear boy. If you don't wish to be bonded to Harry, you could always forfeit you magic and live apart from our world" Dumbledore replied seriously.

"Don't patronize me old man" replied Draco.

"So, Do I have your consent Draco?" asked Dumbledore

Draco nodded.

"Excellent! and what about you Harry?" He asked; facing the green eyed teenager.

Harry remained still, barely breathing before he too nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, I need you both to sign the contact with the blood from you pricked finger and consume the remainder of the potion"

Draco signed first and Harry second and without hesitation, Draco took a massive gulp from the fluorescent green potion before handing it to his mate. with a sigh, Harry drunk the reminder. it wasn't bad tasting or anything... in fact, it was quite nice. Almost like cherry-flavored milk. Harry felt the potion warm his stomach and before he knew it - he was gazing into Draco's gray eyes. Both boys wearing a smile. A green glow surrounding them, lighting the room, pulling the boys closer and closer together.

"It seems stage one of the bonding has started already. Tolerance" Announced Dumbledore.

"how many stages are there exactly professor?" questioned Harry his hand claps in Draco's... only to be suddenly pulled away.

"twelve. You go through one a month. You begin with Tolerance which in essence is just tolerating each other" Lucius mentioned.

"The second stage, Mutuality." replied Dumbledore.

"So…what? We will be mutual to each other?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps he isn't a complete dunderhead…" replied Snape causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"The third stage friendship, the fourth will be comfortability, the fifth inseparability, the sixth … lust, the seventh … desire. Now from month eight month this gets … interesting…the eighth physical turbulence".

"Mum was telling me, that during this stage; father took an unfortunate fall after a school rival hexed him, which resulted in him spraining his ankle, mum was telling me she could feel a soft tingle in her ankle".

"constant tingles because you can't keep your mouth shut? That sound fair" Harry said sarcastically… which caused him to stop and look at Draco "Sorry… that was uncalled for".

"if you spend some time in Slytherin Potter, you'll know why I do it in the first place". Draco retaliated by crossing his arms.

"Ah, yes. The ankle incident...I am afraid that is the last stage your mother and I reached, the bonding just simply couldn't reach the final four stages". Lucius cut in.

"so you've been through this before?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"Yes. You and Draco are not the first-time the Malfoys and Blacks were forced to bond. Originally it was meant to be me and Andromeda Black, however much like Severus and … your mother… we were not compatible. So the contract fell onto Myself and my wife..."

"mum was renamed the next heir once Andromeda was cast out" Draco added.

"Ah, Yes. If I remember correctly; the compatible was only a pale green, nothing like the fluorescent green we saw tonight." Dumbledore casual mentioned.

"Professor… do you know what the next stages are?" questioned Draco.

"the ninth month is empathic turbulence, I was able to feel my partner's emotions. his glee, his joy, his depression, his hysteria and finally his madness. This moved onto the tenth month, the mind connection, as long as you both as relativity sane, you been proficient in telcomnomics."

"So, we will be able to communicate through our thought process?" Draco asked.

"relatively." Dumbledore began to look sad. "The eleventh is the physical call and the twelfth in magical core combination."

Harry smiled at Draco, his green eyes alight with passion, Draco's eyes met Harrys ano instantly passion turned into desire.

The room fell silent again. It wasn't an awaked silence, more like a "what we do now?" silence.

"considering the first month is tolerance and no psychological or physical damage is going to occur due to separation, I suggest we call it a meeting. Boys, I recommend you enjoy your last summer as a solo. I don't imagine you be alone again". Dumbledore spiked up, shaking Draco and Harry's hand.

Lucius was leaning on his cane, eyes intense. He leant over, kissed Severus on the cheek, grabbed Draco by the shoulder and apparated away.

"if you're ready Harry?" Dumbledore said, handing Harry the parchment envelope. With a nod, Harry found himself back in the bedroom at Privet drive. His alarm clock now reading 3:37 am.

With a sigh, Harry drifted back to sleep, only in this dream Harry almost welcomed Draco's varying stages of undress.

Harry awoke the next morning to the usual thump on his bedroom door.

"Boy! Get up! You know what today is!" screamed Vernon. _Ah, yes that bloody golf tournament_. Vernon has never been into anything physical, but once an important business client mentions golf… suddenly Vernon found his passion. In fact, the man has been non-stop! Golfing three times a week and lost quite a bit of weight doing it. It was just a shame his attitude didn't change.

The clock read 6:30, Harry had exactly an hour and a half to make breakfast. Which in its self-was a challenge. Ever since Vernon started his golfing phase he was determined that his family ate healthy. Something Petunia has been attempting to do for years… unsuccessfully. Today's breakfast menu was porridge. Do you know how hard it is for Harry to make porridge appealing to people who has been consuming highly processed, the highly fried food their entire life?

Harry had to also make sure his uncle's clubs were scrubbed; his clothes were ironed and his shoes were polished. Why someone needs polished shoes for a sporting event was beyond Harry's comprehension.

It was 8:10 when the Dursley's finally left. Their stomachs full but not satisfied, in fact, Harry could've sworn he heard Vernon mention the promise of a takeaway dinner if he won today.

By lunch, the house was cleaned and his summer homework was completed. Harry made his way into the kitchen and decided to make himself some lunch. This was relatively a new thing – Harry eating what he wants as appose to what the Dursleys wanted – in the end, Harry settled on a chicken and salad sandwich. The chicken was moist and the bread was soft… all in all in was nice.

Suddenly Harry's heart begun to race... he could feel something... something or..someone was on there way.

And that was where Draco found him. Home alone, enjoying a sandwich.

"How can I help you Malfoy?" Harry asked, a mouthful of food.

"I am not even going to answer you, tell you to ask me again. This time with dignity" Draco replied, smirking. Taking a seat across from his newly bonded partner.

Harry swallowed his food a little to extravaginally.

"How can I help you Malfoy?" He asked again.

"I just figured, since we are bonded we should spend some quality time together…you know get to know each other. I didn't come over because I missed you or anything… so don't even think that!"

"Malfoy, I am pretty sure Dumbledore recommended we spend some time apart… cherish the last summer we have alone... or some crap like that".

"Oh, please! Do you always listen to that old kook?" Draco replied, grabbing the other half of Harrys sandwich. "Wait. Don't answer that!"

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"This is pretty good! Did those muggles you live with make it?"

"I did" replied Harry in monotone.

"who knew you could cook Potter. That's a plus one for me!"

"For you?"

"well if it means, I'll have meals like this for the rest of my life. Then yes, its plus one for me"

'Draco, it's a chicken sandwich. I didn't make a bloody lobster lunch!"

"could you?"

The resulting death stare was so hilarious. That Draco began to giggle, spilling the bite he was chewing over the kitchen table.

"Now, whose undignified?" Harry replied, with equal giggles.


	3. MugMaj

**Chapter three:**

Bond

Month: 0

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: Tolerance

* * *

"Tell me Potter... how is it like living with Muggles?" Draco asked talong another bite of his sandwich

"That's a Random question" Harry answered, boiling the kettle.

"Well, I just figured it would be nice to get to know each other... For bonding purposes."

Harry looked at Draco. Almost like he was looking at Draco and not Malfoy, his school rival turned bonding mate.

"I do not really know any different. I've never lived with magical folk". He replied.

"I suppose that's a point". Draco replied, finishing his sandwich.

"Malfoy, when we go back to school... I feel it would be better if we keep the bonding a secret. I don't imagine my friends ... or yours... will respond positivity". Harry placed a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of the blonde.

"Yes, Potter. It definitely would be better if we warm them to the idea slowly" Draco said monotonously "However if I recall, we only have five months to do it".

"Yeah, I think they'll figure it out on their own once we begin to be inseparable". Harry replied with a smirk. "Do you really think this could work? You and I, I mean?"

"It thinks it has too. We were class as compatible. Even if we won't reach all 12 stages, we are still going to be bonded for life.". Draco took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked at it questioningly.

"What's wrong now?"

"I am trying to figure out what brand of chocolate it is".

" erm... Hershey's?"

"I am unfamiliar with that brand. It's very rich". Draco took another sip, this time savoring the taste before he swallowed it with a satifying gulp.

"No, I don't suppose you would be. Hershey's is a muggle brand".

Draco paused for a second too long. His mouth opening and closing like a fish; He seemed like he was trying to say something, but physically couldn't.

"What the hell Potter! I tried to insult the chocolate! I tried to mention it was beneath me! But I physically couldn't! It's like there was a block in my mind or something!. What is going on?"

"Perhaps you are... I don't know ... maturing? becoming a better person?"

"Or it's a part of the second stage. Mutualism. " Draco though to himself. "Potter I want you to insult me!"

"What?"

"Insult me!"

"You WANT me to insult you?"

"Yes."

Harry looked at Draco and wanted to mention his Hair and how Draco spent so much time primping and styling it. He wanted to mention just how much it smelt floral and in essence just how feminine it was ... but he couldn't. Every time he tried there was a mental block - something powerful was preventing him.

"I can't. Something is blocking it".

"Hmm" replied Draco. Taking another sip from his muggle chocolate. "Where are you relatives anyway?".

"My uncle has this golfing tournament, it runs all day."

"And golf .. would be what?"

"It's a muggle sport where players are supposed to hit little balls with big sticks so they roll into holes in the ground".

"And what? They didn't want to invite you to this obviously prestige sport" sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice.

"Me and my relatives don't really get along too well".

"Why not?" Draco asked casually

"They just ... don't like magic."

"How about we show them what magic is really like then aye?" placing his the mug on the table while holding his hand to Harry.

Opening his eyes, Harry had to hold back a giggle; For he found himself at the golfing range among the spectators. He found two seats in the back of the crowd. far from the eyes of his aunt, who placed herself firm in the center of the front row.

Looking over he saw his uncle and nephew lining themselves up. The shot in itself wasn't tricky, it just required an intense amount of concentration; Which it looked like Vernon was establishing. _who knew the troll could concentrate.. this is new._ Harry giggled to himself.

"If I make this shot Greg. Can we agree that my son, here? Is better than yours?" Harry heard Vernon say, his head turning to face another boy, just as tubby as Dudley. Both boys seem to have the same clueless expression on their face. Clearly, both fathers needed external verification to boost up there clearly dimwitted sons.

"In your dreams Vernon". The other man replied with a laugh.

Vernon took the first shot, it was on a clear path to a hole in one. Harry frowned and heard Draco a cough. suddenly the ball swerved and landed in a nearby puddle. Harry looked at Draco an eyebrow cocked. Draco just replied with a smirk.

"Tough luck Vernon! Let a pro show you how it's done!" Greg replied.

"Wait a minute " Draco whispered. "I know him..."

"You do?"

"Yeah! That's Greg Goyle Snr"

Now that Harry took a closer look at Gregs son and imagined a Slytherin uniform gracing his tubby shoulders. Everything became clear. It was indeed his classmate and Malfoy Goon. Goyle

Goyle Snr. took his first shot, it was a clear miss but just as Vernon ball swerved last minute, so did Goyle Snr's ball. Only this one landed inches from the hole. Not quite a hole is one, but very close.

"That little cheat is using magic in a muggles game," Draco said with a smirk.

"Isn't he pureblood? Why is he even playing something so clearly muggle?"

"Well ... Let's find out shall we."

"Do we have too?'

"Yeah, come on! it will be fun!"

They walked all of four paces before Draco stopped causing Harry to run smack into him.

Draco turned to Harry and muttered a quick spell, it was so quick that Harry didn't even realize what had happened to him, tell he felt himself tingle from head to foot

"What did you just do?" Harry snapped, his voice clearly few octaves higher.

"Glamour charm. My dear. You now resemble A Malfoy... let say you're my cousin… Cynthia."

It's was amazing how many spectators parted when two very attractive platinum blonde people approached. Draco seemed to ooze charisma and Harry...well, let's just say that Cynthia looked both hypnotic and dangerous and it appeared that combination was both appealing and magnetic.

Goyle jr. jumped when he saw the perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. His son jumping is what court Goyle sr.'s attention.

"Draco, pleasure as always". The older man said, extending had hand, over his son's shoulder.

"Goyle, may I introduce my cousin Cynthia. She's on holidays from the Malfoy clan in Australia".

"There is another Malfoy family in Australia" Goyle jr. asked pleasantly surprised. this caused Draco to just raise an eyebrow. "We have clans all over the globe Goyle"

"Rather interesting game... I believe it's called Galf. " Draco said slowly.

"Golf. Draco - Golf" Harry replied; trying his best to act feminine.

"Oh. No, no. We're not playing golf! We are playing MugMaj" and with that Draco cocked an eyebrow

"You've never heard of the game? it's rather fun. You see, you sign up to a muggle sport and use simple world-less, wand-less spells to see how far you can get before the muggle you're playing against throws a tantrum or begins to suspect dishonesty"

"Isn't that overstepping the boundaries a little?" Draco replied.

"That's why you must choose a muggle ... that is how you say ... dimwitted. Take mine for example ... Vernon, wouldn't know which way up and which way was forward".

Harry looked over to his uncle, apparently, his name being mentioned attracted his attention.

"Are we playing or not Greg?" Harry heard is uncle chime, and felt the earth move with every step the beefy man took towards them. Harrys heart beating faster.

"Vernon, I would like you to meet Draco. He is a classmate of my sons" the older Goyle said, waving his hand to Harry "and this is his Australian cousin Cynthia".

without hesitation Vernon grabbed Cynthia's hand, making Harry's heart race even faster.

"My, my, you're a pretty one; aren't you? Are you, how shall I say attached?"

"Erm... no?"

And with that Vernon called his son over. "This is my son Dudley. Perhaps you kids would like to get a milkshake? It's on me" he said with a wink. Handing Dudley a $20 note.

"Sorry, but she's not interested". Snapped Draco. Jealously clearly laced in his voice.

"Yeah, dad. I agree - I would rather go with him. She's not really my type" Dudley replied a little too enthusiastically. Batting his eye laces at Draco.

"Perhaps, you should join them son" Greg Snr mentioned.

"A top idea Greg! Dudley and Cindy; do you mind if I call you Cindy? With Your son and his classmate as a chaperone! ... so we know that my son and this lovely lady here won't go off on themselves". Vernon said with a wink. Harry almost gagged.

Before Draco and Harry knew what was happening they found themselves at a table in clubs local cafe.

"Is your dad always that daft Dudley?" Draco asked, pulling up a menu.

"What do you mean?" Dudley replied; while just staring at Draco, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Well, you're obviously into boys. Yet he was pushing Cynthia towards you".

"Oh. That. Well, I love my dad but he has a problem with anything that's not Normal. And according to him being gay is not normal, so; he just sort of Denys it"

"So, what do you think he would do if you just showed up home with a boy and begun, I don't know, kissing him?" Harry / Cynthia asked.

"He would probably just blame it on my cousin. He blames everything that's not normal on him".

"Why does he do that?" Draco asked

"My cousin was born abnormal. It's not his fault, it's just the way he is... but, my dad. He doesn't like it and just sort of blames everything on him"

"That's mean!" Exclaimed Goyle, who finally put the menu down

"The thing is I never knew it was wrong... not tell I found out I was gay that is. when I told my father he turned to my cousin and whacked him over the head and started yelling at Harry, saying it was his fault. it wasn't of course, but ever since that day my father started to try and "normalise me" and ever since that day, I have gained extreme sympathy for my cousin."

"Wow, Dudley I never knew you were so deep" Harry finally mention

"Sorry dollface, but I am interested in that" Dudley replied, staring back at Draco. "Anyway, what about you Draco?"

"What about me?"

"Whats your type?"

"I don't have one since I have recently found out that I am in a forced engagement"

"you are going to get married?" Dudley asked

"The moment, I turn 17"

The rest of afternoon tea went pleasantly ... well pleasantly for Draco and Harry that it. Within ten minutes of sitting down, both boys had gotten bored and decided to play there own game of mugmaj. They would often take turns making the muggles around the cafe do unappreciative exaggerate noises. Unfourtantly though, no one threw a tantrum, no one ran out crying and no one clicked that they were being influenced. So, there was no clear winner.

By the time the boys got back the privet drive, Harry and Draco were kneeling with laughter.

"I can't believe you made Dudley snort like a pig". Harry giggled.

"I couldn't help it! He just looked like one." this comment caused Harry to pause.

"I learnt so much about Dudley today, I kind of feel sorry for him".

"I kind of feel sorry for anyone who has your shares that muggle man's DNA".

" Thanks, Draco, it was a lovely afternoon" Without realizing it Harry has placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Of course it was! You spend the afternoon with me! And I am awesome ".

With that, Harry smiled and held out his hand "until next time my friend".

"See you on the express".

Harry was now starting in Draco's grey eyes, so intensely that he could see his reflection.

"Wait... before you go"

"Yes?" Draco's heart was beating so loudly he has to listen intensely to Harry's request.

"Could you please remove the glamour?".

with a swish of Draco's wand, Harry was not longer Cynthia.

Green eyes met gray and all of a sudden nothing in the world existed.


	4. Sanctuary

**Chapter four**

Bonding length:

month: 0

Week: 3

Day: 3

Stage: Mutualism

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed uneventfully. Harry sent a couple of letters to Ron and Hermione. He got several replies in return.

In fact, it was in the latest correspondence that they agreed to meet up a week before school; in an attempt to get the last of there school supplies... or in Harry's case... all of his school supplies.

So, there they were; Harry, Ron, and Hermione enjoying an ice cream on a Monday morning. Things seemed relatively normal. Things like fighting a mad man, being involved in a war that is above their age comprehension or being bonded to someone you called a rival 2 weeks ago; where far from their minds. they were not trivial things, but they were things that they would deal with tomorrow. Things that didn't matter today.

"... so, when we finish at flourish and Blotts, we need to go to Madam Malkin's - Harry here needs new robes, then we can move onto _..."_ Hermione began to plot

" I need new robes?" Questioned Harry.

"Harry, you haven't brought new robes since the third year. You're about to start you the sixth year!... and I do remember you complaining... quite a lot ... about the how tight your robe was" Hermione picked up her ice cream spoon, licking the excess strawberry syrup off it. "not to mention that your pants are at least 4 inches above your ankles."

So; Harry once again found himself at Madam Malkin's, a tape measure floating between various places of his body. Shoulder blades, chest, thighs, legs ...Ron got bored about 10 minutes in and went with Hermione to once again admire his brothers new shop. Harry had to remember to thank Herminoe for making him buy new robes, after spending 3 godly hours at WWW, harry was realived he wasnt forced to go there again.

"Well... look who it is" purred a voice from the opposite stool.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter-Black". Draco nodded acknowledgment.

"its Just Potter"

"...for now"

Draco was smirking at this point. It was a sad smirk. A tired smirk; that's when Harry noticed, the dark circles around Draco's eyes.

"Are you alright Malfoy? It looks like you haven't slept in weeks".

What Draco did next certainly made his bonding mate worry. Draco shrugged his shoulders. It was very unMalfoy like.

"Everything okay?"

Again Draco shrugged his shoulders

"Jesus, Malfoy. I am your bonding mate! If you can't talk to me, who can you talk too?"

"Potter, we've been bonded for what... three weeks? By my calculations, we should be hitting mutually, not teenage girl slumber party".

"Excuse me Malfoy! I was under the impression we hit mutually 3 weeks ago! when we last met up".

"That was only because we had already been tolerating each other for 5 years. The bond had no choice but to move to the next stage...it doesn't mean the rest of the bonding is going to move forward as quick".

"I see your back to your self obser... erm ... self ri... popim...bloody hell!"

"It's alright potter! I know what you're trying to say." Draco snapped, stamping off his stool. He snapped at the cashier before walked out.

"Whats up his arse?" Harry muttered.

It was 40 minutes later when Harry himself was finished. He went to pay for his new school robes, only to find that they have indeed already paid for ... as well as a new set of casual robes, silk pajamas, and dress robes.

"Malfoy..."

September first finally came, and as always Harry was early, Harry was so early in fact that the Hogwarts express hadn't even arrived yet - hence, the fact that Harry was now standing in the pouring rain. Which was causing his new leather pants to tighten and his new green buttoned top To define his rugged muscles. He looked sophisticated and breathtaking but still semi-muggle.

Chilled to the bone, Harry finally heard the faint puffing sound of the express and finally, after over an hour of standing the rain Harry was warm & safe.

From his now warmed compartment, Harry was able to see every new person that entered the platform, however, his green eyes were peeled from one certain person. eventually, his classmates arrived - They came in ones or two at first, normally first years who were eager to climb the express.

Then families would arrive, then multiple families, then so many people that Harry could hardly keep track.

At precisely 11:20 the express was off, Harry in a serious debate over quidditch techniques with Ron, while Hermione was once again engrossed in some book.

"Ach-hoo!" Sneezed Harry.

"You alright there mate? That's the second sneeze since we left" questioned Ron.

"Ach - hoo!. Yeah, I am fine Ron. Ach-hoo! I think I just need to get out of these wet clothes. Ach-hoo!"

Harry was exciting the bathroom, in his Hogwarts robes when he heard it

"What's the matter Potter? Your relatives didn't take you to get normal clothes? So desperate for cloaks that you've resorted to wearing your school robes? Like an overly eager first year?" Shrieked a voice, Harry has to spend a second longer than normal, with back turned away from the Slytherins, to wipe the smile off his face and to slow down is heart rate.

"Pansy" he turned. Heart dropping.

There was indeed Pansy, Crabb, Goyle & Zabini...

"Where's Malfoy?" His voice dropped a little.

"Oh, potter, that hurts," Pansy said, a hand on her heart, " you think I am not good enough to batter with?... Well...we will just see about that" within a second Pansy had her wand out.

"Puzibefhia" it was quick and instant... However, what pansy wasn't expecting was for the yellow pus that was now escaping Harry's nose to fling back into her face, with Harry's perfectly timed "Ach-hoo".

This caused pansy to let out a blood-curdled scream "I'll get you back for that Potter". She screeched, just before a near by chaperone spotted them.

"You guys are hopeless without Draco" Harry whispered; making his way back to his carriage.

Hogwarts smelt exactly the way Harry remembered. Old books, candle wax, wood fire and ancient Oak. Harry loved the smell of Hogwarts. Everyone did.

However, he had barely taken his seat before McGonigall placed a hand on his shoulder. "Professor Dumbledore requests your immediate presents, Mr Potter"

."Ah, Mr Potter! Come in my boy. Your timing could not have been more perfect!". Dumbledore explained with a grin. It was Draco, that Harry saw first. Poor Draco. Looking even more tried, even more anxious and even more distressed. He had a black eye and his left arm was in a sling. Burnt marks were graced over his fingers. He was leaning into snape, who appeared to have an arm around the scared child.

"Draco" Harry purred. Causing his bonding mate to leave Snape's arms and meet Harry in the eye. They were bloodshot. It appeared that not only was Draco distressed but he was crying.

"we may have run into a problem, my boy".

"Professor?"

"A good marriage starts with honestly and trust. Perhaps Draco, my boy? You would like to feel your mate in?" Dumbledore twinkled.

This just caused Draco to look at the old man as if he had grown a second head.

"You've won Potter" Draco whispered.

"Won what?"

"I never wanted this Potter."

"Well… I don't think I am that bad. I mean, I don't know if we will ever be in love… but I am sure we will have at least some happy times" Harry replied sly

This caused Draco to stare at him, his eyes with a bored expression.

"Dudder head" Replied Snape. his arms around Draco's shoulders.

"Harry, my boy. I think you have come to the wrong conclusion, Mr Malfoy knows how futile it is to try and annul a betrothal bond"

'So…?"

"Mr. Malfoy and his dad came to me about a week ago very distressed. It appears that Voldemort felt that Draco, was ready to be inducted."

"Draco, you didn't!" Harry said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Do you really think I am that draft Potter? The dark lord is a maniac. Even my father knows that"

"Harry, my boy. Draco has requested sanctuary"

And with this, Harry's eyes lit up, embracing his mate with an unexpected hug. Draco, totally unprepared, simply retaliated with a pat on the shoulder.

"we can grant that, can we not professor?"

"well, it seems I owe Draco a life debt. Harry, my boy, did you know that when a death eater is conducted they are given an initiation order. It's once, they completed this order, that they are marked. Tom, has established it this way, to ensure complete compliance. its old magic, my boy. Very old magic. Hypothetically, once you have murdered for someone – they own a part of your soul".

"He asked you to kill Draco?"

A single tear rolled down, Draco's pale face.

"It appears, that Tom wants me to step down from the land of the living".

Harry stared back at Draco "You couldn't do it?"

"I didn't WANT to do it Potter! like I said, I never wanted it".

"So, professor. What happens now? Surely, Draco can't return to Slytherin."

"You are right Harry, Draco cannot return to his dorm. However, that is not what why we summoned you here, My boy."

"Professor?"

"In order to grant Mr. Malfoy here sanctuary, he needs to bound to another person of light"

"but professor… I am pretty sure Draco and I are already bounded"

"which is why, we need you Harry, my boy. You see, A sanctuary bound is different to a betrothal bound. A sanctuary bound is where one is bounded to another in complete submission. It was only logical that the one he is bounded too is the one he is currently betrothed too… personally, I can not be any more pleased with this choice. Harry, your sense of honourability would mean that you would be unlikely to over step boundaries or abuse the submission."

"be warned though Potter. If You do take my son for granted. I will personally dismantle you and use you remaining organs as ingredients" growled Snape.

"Submission? What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"well. In essence. Once you give Draco an order the bond will ensure he follows it. This bound was created thousands of years ago – it, my boy, is the only way one side can insure complete compliance from a transferring recruit".

"That's cruel professor" Harry admitted

"in a sense, I suppose it is. However, my boy, Draco is not the first to switch sides and I don't imagine he will be the last." Dumbledore announced, eyes twinkling at Snape. "One long ago requested sanctuary and I bound him to myself and Harry, my boy, I can honestly say, that we could not have gotten this far in the war without him. Without his keen… skills. This bound is both necessary and required…now Harry may I please have your arm?... yours too Draco"

A silver light circled around Draco's wrist embedding deep within his skin, it moved to a golden light, circling around Harry's wrist and just like Draco's, it embedded into his skin.

"All done," Dumbledore said with a gleam and twinkle in his eye.

"Now Draco, as discussed, i have had the elves fix up your new quarters. Supper should be waiting for you there. Harry perhaps you would like to join your classmates at the welcoming feast?"


	5. Rumours

**Chapter 5**

Bonding length:

month: 1

Week: 1

Day: 3

Stage: Mutualism

* * *

The first day of class begun with charms: A Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Mix and Transfiguration: A Slytherin and Hufflepuff mix.

Once the first period ended, the two six year classes would swap. It was in between Harry leaving Charms on the second floor and making his way to transfiguration on the first floor that he spotted Draco. A smile crept over Harry's face, Draco was back to his regal self. He was once again standing tall with perfect posture, his hair immaculate, his nails masculine manicured and most importantly his eye was healed and his sling was gone. Draco head held above everyone else, although he did appear to still walk with a bit of a limp.

Green eyes met gray, and once again the world stopped.

Draco flicked his head, causing Harry to cock an eyebrow. Draco flicked his head again. Harry's eyes darted around him. "Ah".

Pansy and her gang were on the there way... and boy did she look pissed. Well, Harry thought she looked pissed, it was Pansy after wall... and Pansy always looked pissed. However, thanks to Draco's wordless warning Harry was able to flick his wrist with his wand in hand and do a simple shield that caused Pansy's rather juvenal expanding spell to bounce off - hitting a random Hufflepuff. It happened so quick that Hermione and Ron remained oblivious. Never the less, Harry felt sorry for the innocent bystander for as he turned the corner to the charms corridor the poor guys head expanded 3 times larger.

Tuesday was uneventful. 3 more wordless warnings from Draco, another dodged hex from Pansy. This caused Crabb... or what is Goyle? To be covered in a nasty pink rash that Itches! Itches like crazy! it itched so much that rumors begun spread that the goon was sent to the hospital wing. What made Harry's day, however, was the stunned looked on Pansy's face when yet again the curse rebounded.

by Friday, Pansy began to throw a rather undignified tantrum. It was the smirk on Draco's face that made Harry realize that Draco's warnings were far more than the Mutualism. he was just as amused as Harry.

By Thursday the following week, things began to get tense. Not, an aggressive tense nor even a passive aggressive tense. More like a tension of longing. Harry wanted to be next to Draco, wanted to touch him ... wanted to communicate beyond a wordless warning. Harry was generally interested in Draco's day to day events, his class stories, his results. Harry wanted to know why he hadn't stepped foot In the great hall all week? How did he have three parents? How was that even possible? Harry wanted to know about Draco's childhood, about his relatives? did he really have a cousin named Cynthia? did he really have family in Australia?

The cracking point was herbology that morning. As Harry made his way into greenhouse number 3, the smell of Draco's cologne intoxicated his senses. closing his green eyes, Harry begun to slowly counted to ten. This is getting ridiculously out of hand. He had to break the unnecessary silence... pulling out a random peice of parchment, harry begun to scribble.

"Can we talk?" Was all the note wrote.

It was handed to Draco as the pair was walking in and the reply was given as Harry was walking out.

"Kitchen 18:00" Draco penmanship was perfect and wonderful.

There was three hours of free time between the last period of the day and dinner and once again; at Hermione request, the trio found themselves at the Library - getting a head start on their new homework... well at the very least Hermione was getting a headstart, the boys, however...

"I am going to have to skip dinner tonight" Harry casually mentioned, scribbling yet another snitch on his DADA textbook... this one snitch was occuplied by 4 others. they began to spin around Harry's book; interconnecting with each other and flying solo.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, not looking up her book.

"... i ... errr ... just have something I need to sort out?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" she enquired back.

"Hermione, please don't overthink this. I just ... I mean... I NEED to meet up with someone to sort something's out". that would have normally been it, except for the girl sitting at the next table.

"Ooh. Harry has a girlfriend!" Shrieked a recognizable voice. Turning, the trio found the last person they would ever expect to see in a library. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. these girls, over the last five years, have developed the nickname "gossip queens". Hermione stared at Harry questionly, she coiled tell that the _girlfriend_ statement got Harry off guard. Of, course the statement made Harry wonder; He and Draco were barely friends but... they were bonded. So ...? Where do they stand? what were they exactly?

"No. I don't have a girlfriend" Harry replied to a smirking Lavender.

"A boyfriend then!" That made Lavender gleam even brighter. She rushed out the library, dropping the books in her hand. Parvati just after her.

"Oh, dear. This will not end well" muttered Ron.

By dinner time the entire school heard that there was a mystery boy that had claimed the heart of the chosen one.

The kitchens were only a couple of floors below the library and Harry had been stopped three times and received a few stares - some out of anger, some out of sadness and some out of desire. Surely, It was one thing to have a rumour spread around that was semi - kinda - sorta true, but the reasons he was stopped was so exaggerated that it was silly.

"Harry! I heard that you got a guy pregnant!" said a random 5th year Ravenclaw from across the 2nd-floor corridor...w _ell, I might as well have some fun with this..._ Harry thought. a smile hitting his lips. "Nope, they knocked me up" He rubbed his stomach. " I am due tomorrow".

"Harry are you and the male prefects meeting in the Prefects bathroom or the 5th-floor bathroom?" A seventh-year Slyhtren asked, nudging Harry on the shoulder. "The THIRD floor bathroom" Harry replied.

"mate, is it true that you were the lead male in an all male orgy involving all the seven-year boys?" that one made Harry laugh. "Seventh and six years". Harry giggled in reply.

The kitchens were quite. unusually quite. Harry had been to the kitchen before, usually; there were at least 7 other students... but instead of tickling the peach and waiting for the door the open. the elves meet Harry at the door. They whispered to each other - Got very excited and let him in. The first thing Harry saw, was indeed his mate, whom was sitting at the wooden table, arms folded with his Legs crossed over on table in a very unMalfoy manner. This made Harry cock an eyebrow.

"Is there something you would tell me Oh, bonded one?" Draco said with a sly, his eye brow cocked. A smirk on his face

"Erm?..."

"Because If what I am hearing is true, I should really come along to those male only parties you are apparently hosting in Gryffindor".

"Malfoy... I swear it's not true".

"Really?... well what about the very... erotic... rumor about you and the head boy? He's not really my type.. but, each to their own".

"Listen to me Malfoy. I am not with anyone! Romantically or sexually".

"Wait... I am not done." Draco unfolded his arms "What about the rumor about you and I? Apparently we're bonded and we are going to have.. what... four kids? "

"Well... That is scarily accurate. Who told you that one?" amusement woven in Harry's voice.

"The question is not WHO told me... but how many I told"

"Draco!" giggled Harry.

"Oh, come on! If a rumor was going around - that my intended is having needlessly freakish intercourse with various types of men, then you better believe that I was going to get in on it!"

"God, I've missed you". Harry replied, sitting across from his mate.

"I know. I am awesome!" Draco took his legs off the wooden table just in time for the elves to place 2 dinner plates of lamb curry. Serving dishes of rice, naan bread, and samosas were placed in the middle.

"How was your day Malfoy?"

"Are we doing pleasantries now?" Draco asked mid-bite

"I suppose. But I am generally curious. I've been wanting to know how your day has been all week ...and I ... don't know ... I've just been wanting to talk to you. Verbally, I mean... it's sad really... I've been feeling ... I don't know?"

"Incomplete?" Draco replied

"Yeah!. You feel it too?"

"I think It's stage 3 starting". Draco replied

"A week early?"

"Stage 2 wasn't meant to start to tell 2 weeks ago. It's been going now for six weeks".

"I suppose". Harry shrugged.

"But, you're right. We can't keep with the verbless communication" Draco put his fingers to his lips. "Let's say, every Friday night we meet at my dorm after dinner?"

"Starting tomorrow night?" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye

"Starting tomorrow night".

"I am.. you know ... going to need to know where your dorm is Malfoy".

"Hmm... what fun would it be if I just told you?. Do you want to know where my dorm is? Well... Potter ... work for it!"

"What?" Harry asked mid bite

"Work for it!"

"I could just ask Dumbledore, you know!"

"Yes, Potter, you're going to ask the leader of the clouds, the commander of the kooky army, headmaster of the most up-tight wizardry school in the world ... where my dorm is"

"Wait a minute ..." Harry has a smirk

"Please don't smirk like that... it's very unbecoming of you".

"Draco... jump up and down".

Draco jumped up and down once with a painful expression on his Face.

"Potter! Did you just use the sanctuary bond against me?"

"Erm..."

"Potter! I choose you because I thought you weren't going to use it against me!"

"Draco, I... "

Draco tried to arise from his chair aggressively, only to collapse undignified back in his place. He tried to rise again but again he shot back down and a third time he tried it again.

"What are you trying to do?" Harry asked

"I am trying to storm out, but it seems the mutualism is stopping me... It didn't stop you when you use the sanctuary bond against me".

"Because the betrothal bond knew I wasn't TRYING to use the sanctuary bond against you!"

"Potter, my point is... today you asked me jump.. tomorrow what? I am going to be stripping for you to the sound of Weasley snores?"

"Why? Do you want Ron there?" Harry smirked.

"Potter!."

"Look, Malfoy. For an intelligent person, I am generally surprised you're so worried about this"

Draco simply glared

"Do you really think the betrothal bond will allow me to do something that would purposely make you uncomfortable? Or something that would put in danger either physically or emotionally?"

"Hmft"

"I am sorry Draco"

"I don't like the sanctuary bond. Too many witches or wizards have died because they were forced to do something that caused them to ended their own life".

"What do you mean?"

"Well... the bondee can not do something that would end the life of the bonded, but they can do something that can put them at risk... like they would be forced to consume toxins that would paralyse them...then the bondee would do unspeakable things to them; rape them, beat them, torture them. As long as the bonded doesn't die then the bond is free game"

"That sounds awful" Harry replied

"It was called the torture bond back in the day... many people would say that it was worse than fighting for the wrong side".

"So... where they even punished?" Harry faked horrified.

"Funnily Enough they were forced the enter into betrothal bonds"

"But, they wouldn't be compatible would they?"

"No. Never were they compatible... and ... Once they were defined as non-compatible" Draco shrugged his shoulders "the bondee got off Scott-free and the bonded went to the next person to be abused".

This caused Harry to lean forward to peck Draco on the cheek. "I will never do that to you Draco "

Draco smiled "you still need work on it if you want to know where my dorm is".


	6. soul perception

**Bond length**

Month: 1

Week: 2

Day: 6

Stage: Friendship

A/N - Harry and Draco bonded Friday, July 31st.

* * *

Harry left the kitchen an hour after curfew still not knowing where Draco's new dormitory was but feeling much more emotionally charged.

The walk from the basement floor, where the kitchens were located to the 7th floor Gryffindor tower was normally a fairly easy task... despite the fact that Teachers were beginning to sworn. It was it the middle of Harry's fourth years that he discovered that this was prime time for students trying to sneak from one common room to another... So there was Harry, on the 5th floor, wand lit in one hand and the Maurders Map in the other. Harry focused too much at teachers names and not enough at students, that he didn't realize he was in the same corridor as Neville.

"Harry?"

Harry finally looked up, gazing at his friend.

"Oh Neville, I didn't see you. "

"What are you doing out of Gryffindor?"

"I am actually trying to get back to the tower"

"Nightmares again?"

"What?"

"Harry, we have been sharing a room since the first year. I've noticed that for the first six weeks of school you always awake from nightmares. I've also noticed that you always take a night walk after it"

"That's very observant Neville"

This just caused the shy Gryffindor to shrug his shoulders

"What are you doing out?" Harry asked

"Oh. I was heading to the west tower"

"Why?... what's in the west tower?"

Neville went bright red "R-r-r-Ravenclaw tower"

This caused Harry to smirk.

"Padma? Luna? Cho?"

Neville didn't get to chance to answer

"POTTER! LONGBOTTOM!" Harry turned to face the brown eyes of McGonagall

"Is Gryffindor tower on fire?" She growled

"Erm... no?"

"I see. Is Gryffindor tower about to detached its self from the rest of school? Plummeting to the ground?"

"Erm... no"

"Is there a valid, life threatening reason why you two are not currently there?"

"Well... err... everyone was gossiping about my sex life and i couldn't well deny the rumors with our breaking a few hearts. So I took a walk?" It came out as a question but Harry was personally pleased with his response.

This caused McGonagall to smirk

"Ah, yes. I heard a few good stories in last 5 hours".

" all true professor. All true".

" very smooth Mr. Potter. But, how do you account for Mr. Longbottoms presents "

"We are meeting up in prefects bathroom professor. Nothing like a bath.. to relax the muscles"

"Get back to the tower both of you!" McGonagall replied, barely holding back her laughter. Harry liked to make his head of house laugh. Ever since Voldemort's return in the fourth year, she has been too anxious. too uptight... too sad.

It was between 5th and the 6th floor that Neville said his goodbyes and tried for a second time to reach the house of the Raven.

By the time Harry got back to the Gryiffdore tower it was 90 minutes after curfew and Harry was wearing a smirk... a smirk everyone knew as guilty.

That smirk was what gave Harry away. "Alright mister, I thought Lavender was just being Lavender with that rumor. Now I know something is going on!" Ginny mentioned her voice crackling as Harry climbed through the portrait hole.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied, trying to calm his features.

"Harry... are you seeing someone"

"No... well... I don't think so?"

"Who is she?"

"Ginny, please..."

"Just answer me one question... girl or guy?"

"Guy"

"So, we would have never had a chance? You and I, I mean" Ginny asked. harry knew she always liked him.. and fair enough, in his grief they did give it a try late last year... it wasn't a bad relationship by any means, in fact, it was okay..but after the death of this godfather, it just seemed too much. They both agreed to end in temporarily. in hope that the time apart would help with Harrys never-ending - grief. Harry gazed at Ginny and felt a ping of sadness for the youngest Weasley, which resulted in him walking over to Ginny and sitting next to her, grabbing her hand, rubbing it gently.

"Ginny, it's not that black and white"

"So.. you're bisexual?"

"I don't know?...I like boys. Now... but ... I don't know ... 2 maybe 3 months ago I didn't"

"So, what happened 2 months ago that changed?"

"You'll find sound soon enough. I am sorry- I can't ... we are not ready".

"So, there is a boy?"

"Ginny ..."

"You know what Harry! It's fine! At the end of the day, you like boys and I can't change that!"

"Sorry Gin"

"Answer me, one thing though"

"Are you happy?"

"I...I... think so"

The next morning Harry awoke with a spring in his step. He was determined to spend tonight with Draco and in order to do that he had to found out where his dorm was...luckily he had potions class on Friday's with Slytherin. it wasn't until the last period of the day, but it would have to do.

For the past 2 weeks, Slughorn had been determined to keep house strength by pairing the lions with other lions and the snakes with other snakes. Draco, despite his problems in Slytherin, was always paired with Zabini. Who Harry Identified as a low risk. A snake, yes. but not a potential death eater. Actually, it wasn't until last years that Harry noticed that the Zabini family was the only sixth year Slytherin that was not in connection with the dark lord... this made Harry realise that all the professors obviously knew about Draco's changed loyalties.

"Happy Friday to my sixth-year snakes and lions!" Beamed Slughorn in an excited manner. "I have such a fun lesson planned for today! Come on!" He waved his arm to the table brewing the front of him. "Come gather around".

"Can identify what is brewing before you?" slughorn asked.

"It's a soul potion professor". Hermione spoke predictably.

"Excellent Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor"

"On Monday, I asked you to research a reason why someone may use the soul potion. So, miss Parkinson... What is a reason?"

"To determine if some had a soul?" Spiked Pansy with a giggle. This caused Draco to look at her questionably, his gray eyes clearly saying _"dumb bitch"._

"Well... no miss Parkinson. That's not quite correct. What about you Mr. Malfoy? I hear you have had some experience with the soul's mother potion"

"It essentially temporally alters your physical appearance to show how someone else souls perceive's yours, it is often used in the last stage of a brothel bond. the idea is that it helps to identify if magical core combination would help the wizard or hinder it" Draco glanced at Harry for a second or two, before turning to face Slughorn again.

"Excellent . 10 points to Slytherin. Now, the second half of the potion is on the board. "

The 90-minute class seemed to pass by rather quickly, as it turns out Harry loves potions ... Just not when a sexually frustrated, stick-up-the-arse bat was teaching it.

"Now, Since you are sixth years and thus you are no longer children and I am going to assign you a test- partner. do not forget that a war is underway and it is only strengthening day by day! We need to put childish house rivalry aside and try and find a friend in an enemy."Slughorn glanced at Harry, then at Draco. clearly, he knew about Draco's new allianced but not about the brothel bond. "Once, I call your name I want you to take a vial of your potion and find your partner - I'll test it and if it passes.. which I expect every single potion in my newt level class to do so... then on my account you will add the required three blood drops into your partner's potion, then drink your own... I shouldn't have to remind you that no matter how negatively you are altered, the alteration will only last several minutes. So we have Hermione Granger with Blaze Zabini, Ronald Weasley with Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy..." obviously there was at least ten other names on the last, but once Harry's name was mentioned. He simply zoned out.

Slughorn was proficient, he had passed everyone's potion- some more easily than others - within two minutes. Harry without hesitation took the scalpel from Draco's workstation and sliced his palm adding three drops into Draco's perfectly made potion. Draco did the same.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish"

This caused both boys to break out in a massive grin, Draco biting his bottom lip... And with that, they clunked their vials and skulled the purple liquid

Instantly Draco's hair grew to his shoulder blades, his black uniform pants transfigured to pure white trousers, while his green and silver school vest vanished just leaving his white bottom down. From his shoulders sprouted very large and very white wings. Draco glowed a yellow light. Harry, by this time, had shoulder length wavy hair. He was dressed in black leather pants and had a tight white shirt. His jaw line was sharper and his eyes were fluorescent green. He too sprung wings. Only they were an off white color. Both boys were breathtaking.

Green eyes met Grey and it seemed Two guardian angels were staring into each other's very soul and it was intense. Too intense. Just as it did when the bond was established purple magic begun to swirl around the teenagers, climbing higher and higher. Intensifying the higher it got. The crackling of the magic begun to make surrounding cauldrons to re-bubble, the candles - the dungeons only source of light - begun to engulf, wands and quills and any type of loose item begun to violently shake. the stones beneath their feet begun to crumble. The room was both quite and calm and was loud and intense.

And then it was over.

Returning to normal Harry had less then a second to register that his bond mate fainting, before Harry himself saw black.

The teenagers woke in the hospital wing exactly 48 hours later. On an overcast Sunday morning. They were sore from head to toe. Breathing rugged, heart racing and stomaches rumbling.

"Welcome back to the land of the living boys" soothed Dumbledore.

"What exactly happened professor?" Harry winched, trying to sit up. A pale hand pushed him back down.

"Rest Mr. Potter - Black" Harry signed, there was only one person in the castle that would call him that. harry glanced up, fair enough. it was Snape.

"Well... it appears that the soul potion you digested caused an intense amplification of your soul perception, which resulted in your betrothal bond trying short circuit which, in turn, Interacted badly with the sanctuary bond ... as a result, your magical core got depleted".

Harry just stared blankly. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Potter, He was saying that because your soul sees me as your attractive... but feminine... guardian angel" Draco began to smirk. "the betrothal bond got super excited and wanted to combine our magic core right away." Draco replied smugly "which caused our magic core to resist. The sanctuary bond must have seen this as a threat to my life and blacked both of us out... however by blacking us out and resisting the combination our magic core got depleted".

"So... what happens now?" Harry asked.

"You eat and you rest " Pomfrey chimed from behind Dumbledore, placing a food tray in front of each boy.

"There is one more thing - even though your magical core didn't combine, we are unsure if your bond did increase in stage".

"Meaning?" Harry asked

"Meaning, Harry, tomorrow I may be very comfortable with you ..."


	7. The full moon

**Chapter seven**

 **Bond length**

Month: 1

Week: 3

Day: 2

Stage: friendship

* * *

The sun had already set with the moon blazing bright and full when madam Pompfry finally realized the boys with a clean bill of health. Despite the fact that Draco has turned several shades whiter - his skin now resembled freshly fallen snow. It was the very dark rings around his eyes that made Harry worried.

It was the ever familiar bats that squark endlessly during full moon nights at Hogwarts that brought Harry out of his concern.

"So your dorm?" Harry asked

"I would love too Harry. I really would... but not tonight". Draco said sly looking over to the corridors, where Harry noticed Snape was standing. Arms folded. He too looked even paler... which was amazing considering Snape always resembled purslane.

"Everything okay?"

"You've asked me that four times in the last hour and my answer is still the same. I am fine! Please stop worrying your pretty little head." Draco replied, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder making it shudder. His hand was icy cold , not Draco's normal soul warming touch.

"I have to go" Draco replied, running his fingers over his mate's cheek causing Harry to close his eyes in both pleasure and chill. When he opened them Draco was gone. his heart sunk a little; something was wrong with his mate and he's mate knew it and worse of all; his mate was purposely not telling him. What the bloody hell! he thought they were at least suppose to Friends. Harry hated not knowing when there was something wrong with his loved ones.

Harry slowly and without motivation made his way to dinner. No one stopped him to ask about his perception of Draco's soul, this surprised Harry. Hogwarts was notorious for gossip... as evident by Lavenders out of control rumor, that spread its halls a week ago, which too Harry's disappoint was still making his way around.

Smiling at his friends, Harry took his seat, as he had done 3 times a day, everyday for the last 5 years with his Gryffindor friends and ate what ever well prepared meal the house elves had made. Tonight is was a selection of soups. Harry choose pumpkin soup with a crusty loaf. it was warm, creamy and overall delicious,

"Hey, Herms?" he asked, spooning a third helping in mouth.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied filling her bowl up with chicken noodle, Ron looking up from his chicken Laska

"What did you think of potions on Friday?"

"I wasn't surprised to find out that my soul perceives Blaze as a French aristocrat. He is really not that much different with or without the potion."

"What about you Ron?"

"I saw Hannah playing with a child... it was something about me seeing her as a mother type".

"Maternal. You saw Hannah as maternal" Hermione corrected, A hint of jealousy in her voice.

"So... What do you think about how I perceived Draco?" Harry's soup spoon begun to shake.

"Why? How did you perceive Malfoy Harry?"

"You don't remember?"

Hermione stared at Harry confused "Harry when you're under the effects of the potion. You don't notice anyone else... "

this caused harry blow out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Thank god.

"Admit it though mate, you saw him as a ferret. Didn't you?" Ron announced. Neville over heard this, spat his soup over Shameus face in attempt to stifle his laughter... but the soup that covered the Irish, only caused Lavender to giggle, which resulted in a 4th year giggling... which eventually erupted in a Gryffindore roar. it was nice... Harry felt that for a moment in time, things were normal. things were easy. No pending war, no forced marriages with ex rivals, no sudden intense desire or soul hitting attraction. it was normal and it was nice.

Harry stared back at his soup. It was warm and delicious, but it just wasn't satisfying anymore. he pushed the soup away. Thoughts still pondering ... Draco really did look ill ... what if he had fainted some where and need his help? What if he was being attacked by angry death eater wannabes? surely with Draco's sickness he wouldn't be able to defend him self... that's when harry hit himself in on the forehead with his palm.

"Of course!" He whispered.

Harry rushed out of the great hall and straight up seven flights of stairs in a matter of minutes.

He pulled open his trunk and rummaged once again for his Maurders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up too no good"... "where are you? Where are you?" Harry mumbled. Clicking his tongue.

Harry scanned the map over and over again. it was obvious in the first scan, even obvious in the second and by the third he had to admit to the realization. Draco ... or Snape's name could be found. Harry checked again. Nothing.

It was this inconsistency that made Harry question Sirius about It was during Christmas holidays last year and with utter most glee, Sirius finally let slip how the map worked- much to Remus dismay. Sirius explained that when the map is activated it would tap into a wizards magical signature and place them in the location of what ever magical ward there signature interrupted. This surprised Harry. He knew that Hogwarts contained numerous wards, but for one unique one to be placed in every room in Hogwarts was unbelievable... but, once Harry thought about it - it wasn't unexpected.

So, by contrast, there was only three place that wouldn't show someone's name...

the first and most obvious was the Room of requirement, which Sirius explained is a parallel dimension within Hogwarts, but not exactly apart of the school.

The second was the chamber of secrets. It was herminoe that came up with the explanation; she felt that Salazar was so deadset on keeping his chamber a secret from the other founders that he didn't use the traditional ward that his colleagues were commonly using.

And the third was the deeper depths of forbidden forest, apparently, Hogwarts grounds only lasted 6.5 miles into the forest - after that, it became ministry grounds and thus its wards no longer existed. It was this area that was often used by seven year students and professors when trying to appereate.

"Well... " Harry thought. He needed to trust Draco and let him come to him when he was ready but simultaneously he needed to know that where his mate was. It really annoyed him that he didn't know... especially if he was sick.

It was as if The batrothel bond was telling him to trust Draco, to give him space - to let him come to him when he's ready, But the sanctuary bond was on edge - he didn't know where his submissive was and it left him uneasy.

In the end, he decided to mediate. He would check the room of requirement and if Draco wasn't there then he would let it be. It would satisfy the sanctuary bond while satisfying the batrothel bond.

Harry left the common room and arrived back within 10 minutes. Laughing.

While, no - he didn't "find" Draco physically. The room must have taken his request for Draco to symbolically because Harry found himself in a room full of photos of his mate. School photos, baby photos, family photos, portraits... it seemed it supplied Harry with every single photo Draco had every been in over his sixteen years.

Back in his dormitory Harry once again pulled out the Maurders map and once again did not see his mates name. However with both bonds satisfied and at ease, Harry turned off his light at when to bed.

Harry awoke Monday morning to the sound of a crackling thunder. A storm was brewing. A quick Temprus told Harry it was 6:00. Breakfast wouldn't be served for another hour.

He made his way to a hot shower in order to warm up his chilled bones and relax his normally very stiff muscles. Harry liked his shower, there was something about the water that aloud him to think a bit more clearly. A lot has changed in the last two months... two months ago Harry would've had no hesitation is hexing Malfoy to the cows come home... but now ... Harry closed his eyes. The blonde was on his mind, the blonde was always on his mind these morning, however, it was one of THOSE days... because all Harry could see was Draco's well defined muscles, his healthy clear skin, his soul warming grey eyes, his perfect smile, his wonderfully styled hair ... dear god ... this man was sculpted like a god.

 _Oh no._

Harry opened his eyes and looked down. He was hard. He was very hard... and very aroused and worse of all his hand had subconsciously gone to grab himself... he barely had any comprehensive thoughts before another imagine of the perfectly sculpted Draco flashed before his eyes... that was it. Harry was gone. His hand begun to move. slowly and first, his body beginning to tingle.

He moaned in pleasure ... and his speed picked up. Faster and faster... a loader more desperate moan escaped his lips, before he eventually saw stars - spilling his seed over the shower floor.

 _Shit! ._

Harry shut off the hot water as quick as he could and blared freezing water over his pale skin. It worked in essence for calming the physical, slowing the biological and as a bonus it cleaned the floor.

Masturbating wasn't new in the boy's dormitory. In fact, it has happened so much since 4th year, that the six year Gryffindor boys have an unspoken agreement... it was fine as long as no one ever spoke about it, it was done in privet and the mess was cleaned up.

Changing into a clean uniform, Harry activated the map one more time. he saw Draco's in Snape dormitory. This made Harry smile. Draco was safe and under the care of a parent. Good. Great!. No need to worry anymore...

Breakfast, in essence, was fine. Charms in essence, was fine... it was the swap over from Charms to transfiguration that Harry once again glimpsed at Draco. He was thankfully looking healthy and tanned. The dark circles under his eyes where no longer present. Draco nodded to his mate, grabee Harry's hand for a second before while slipping into the next corridor. This caused Harry's heart to leap. Draco physical touches were intoxicating.

The rest of the day went by eventuality. A few more nods, a few smiles, a few more hand grabs.

Tuesday arrived with a note from Harry to Draco given between DADA & history of magic through a split second hand grab.

 _Miss you. How are you going?_

This note seemed to of started as a catalyst. Several notes seemed to passing between the two boys all today- sometimes Harry would slip Draco a note between classes, sometimes Draco would transform note into a butterfly that would find its way to Harry... sometimes Harry went muggle and just created a paper plan. But, for the first time since the bond begun the boys were in constant communication... by the end of the week Harry has collected 147 notes from his mate, and nothing made his heart more giddy.

That was until Friday in Arithmancy, when Harry received the final note.

 _St. Charles the fair of the European conquest. Knock 3 times._

Harry spend an hour after potions that day, dressing and grooming. He brushed his hair, sprayed his most seductive cologne and dressed in his black leather pants and silk white butted shirt ... the ones Draco got him. Harry certainly got a few raised eyes brows as he made his way out of Gryffindor tower and towards the dungeons.

Facing the Saint, Harry knocked three times. Opening the door was Draco, smiling. He too, smelt nice... actually, no, he smelt very bloody seductive! Draco was certainly playing with Harry's arousal levels and he bloody well knew it. Draco's hair was brushed and wild, he wore knee length jeans and a short-sleeved, green button shirt. It was a simple choice of clothing, but simple to Harry meant humble and humble caused Harry to hold his breath and his heart begun to race.

"Do come in, my love"


	8. 15 minutes

Chapter 8

Bond length

Month: 2

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: friendship

* * *

" Do come in, my love" Draco purred, opening the portrait door.

Harry smiled, his heart pulsing in his ears.

Draco's dormitory was impeccable. A clean white sofa with a marble coffee table was to the left of the open door. To the right was a massive floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking the Great Lake. Next to the window was a bookshelf, hundreds of books aligned on its shelves.

Two doors were paralleled to Harry. He suspected that one lead to the bathroom and the other lead to the bedroom. Overall, the dormitory was very Draco.

"Good god! I have a good taste" purred Draco. His voice silky.

This caused Harry to spin, hands on his hips, eye brow cocked. "Draaaco"

"Your clothes ... they are the ones I picked out, are they not?"

"Oh" Harry blushed, "Yes. They are".

"As I said. I have good taste"

"Yes, it's a wonder why you hadn't discovered you were sexually attracted to men tell two months ago" giggled Harry.

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Where you?"

"Hmm... perhaps that's a question you can ask when we play 15"

"What?"

"15, Potter. Surely even noble Gryffindor has played it".

"Erm. No"

"No?"

Harry shock his head.

"Well... that, I must admit is surprising. It's very popular among the Slytherin house!"

"Malfoy!"

"Alright! Alright! 15 starts with each player sipping this" Draco held up a clear bottle.

"What is it?"

"This Potter, is called veritaserupta. It's weakened version of veritaserum. As you should know Potter - veritaserum renders the drinker incapable of deception while the potion is still active in their system... an hour or so, however, veritaserupta..." Draco gave the bottle a little shake "...is only active for 15 minutes. Hence the name 15".

"So...it's like truth or dare? Only just with truth?"

"I suppose that's a fair comparison" smirked Draco. "You up for a game?"

"I am surprised Malfoy... You must trust me immensely. I could ask anything that pops into my mind and you will be obligated to tell Me the complete truth. That's gusty Malfoy"

"Believe me, Potter. You can't possibly ask me anything more inappropriate Slytherins do."

"You sure about that?" Harry smirked

"Are you in or not?"

Harry smiled and took one of the bottles.

"On the could of three?"

"One, two , three. Cheers!"

It was tasteless and went down very smoothly- in fact, it reminded Harry a lot like think slushy water.

The 15 minutes' timer appeared above the teens head. Harry could clearly see Draco's and Draco's could see Harry's.

"So, what? I ask a question, you answer - you ask and I answer?"

"That will do"

"Very well..."

Harry walked over the white sofa, patted the seat next to him. Draco smirked and took his seat.

"Hmm... where you attracted to boys before your brothel bond" Harry asked.

"I was attracted to both boys and girls pre bond. Where you?" The blonde asked.

"I dated girls because I thought I was suppose too, but I didn't want to have sex with them. " Harry begun to frown. He would never have admitted his sexuality under normal circumstances. This veritaserupta was working and Harry wasn't sure he liked it.

"Your turn" Draco mentioned

"Umm... have you had a boyfriend before?"

"Sure." Draco replied.

"How many?"

"3"

"Who?"

"Blaze, Charles & Daniel... What about you? How many girls have you dated before the bond".

"2"

"Anyone I know?" Draco asked

"Cho Change & Ginny Weasley"

"How far have you gone?" Harry questioned, his heart racing.

"all the way"

"With how many?"

"All three. How far have you gone?"

"Oral" replied Harry

"Given or received?"

"Both" Harry replied, looking at his feet.

"Where were you last Sunday night?" The questioned came before Harry could register asking it

"Hunting".

 _Hunting? That was ... not expected_

"Has your uncle ever physically hurt you?" Draco asked without hesitation.

"Yes"

This is getting very deep. Very quickly. Harry glanced at the time, it has only been 5 minutes. A very long 10 minutes left...

"When was the last time he was physical with you?"

"The day before school. What do you mean hunting?"

"I need to feed during the full moon. So, I went hunting. Does he ever leave marks?"

"Both permanent and temporary. Why do you need to feed?"

"I am not fully human. Where are the permanent scares?"

"Arms, back, thighs and legs. If you're not fully human, then what are you?"

"I am 1/3 vampyre. Would you be willing to show me your scares?"

"Yes." That answer surprised Harry. He normally is very self-conscious of his scares and as a result he is very selective about the people who sees them. In fact, in his sixteen years only two people have seen them. His aunt & Pompfry...

...okay ... Even Harry was admiring that the bond maybe reaching beyond friendship and into comfortably... and for some reason Harry was more grateful then comprehensive.

...With a smile Harry unbuckled his trousers - to reveal odd shaped scares over his pale legs & thighs. Somewhere red raw, others were white and healed

"What caused them?" Asked Draco. "Belt buckles and cigarette lighters" replied Harry unbuttoning his shirt. Turning his back to Draco, opening his arms. Clad over his back and across his biceps were slash marks "and them?"

"Belts, ropes and chain links" by this time, however, Harry was clad only in green silk boxers. Causing Draco to lick is lips. "Can I get dressed again?" Was Harry's next question.

"I would rather you didn't. I am enjoying the view". Draco smirked.

Harry bit his lip to hold back a giggle and sat back down this time a little closer to his mate. His thigh brushing against Dracos.

"How are you 1/3 vampire?"

"My dad is a vampire" Draco fingers begun to twitch. Harry's naked things were musclier, seductive and … delicious.

"As in Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" Draco placed his hand on Harry's thigh. It felt nice. Warm. Muscly.

"While we're on the subject... how do you have three parents?"

"Vampires mate for life, my father was my dad's mate but he was already bonded to my mum. So, they decided to brew me magically" Draco begun to rub his mate's thigh. His fingers gently brushing against his pale skin.

"What do you mean?" Harry moved so Draco has more access to his thigh

"Instead of a 9-month pregnancy involving the DNA of two parents. I was born through a 10-month potion using the DNA of three"

"I didn't know that was possible"

"It's black magic but not dark... " Draco was exploring more of his mates thigh, his breathing more rugged. Draco glanced at the time above Harry's head. 2 minutes left.

"are you going to mate?" Harry asked

Draco leaned towards his mate, his chest resting on Harrys "No. Only full blooded Vampires do". Draco's breath, now on Harry's skin.

"Are you attracted to me" Draco blurred out

"oh, God yes!"

That was it. That was all Draco needed… Before Harry had comprehend what had happened Draco's mouth was on his. It was warm and delicious… sheer perfection.

The blonde drew back which caused his mate to whimper...

 _One minute, 30 seconds left._

"Why did you stop?" Harry breathed, desperation in his voice.

"Because if I didn't stop ... " Draco smirked, twisting a random black lock behind Harry's left ear. "...I would have put my tounge half way down your thought"

Now this caused Harry to pull Draco's arm towards him, so that both boys were touching foreheads. Harry breathed in the intoxication of his mate, he shuddered and placed his arms on each of Draco's cheeks and initiated the second kiss. This one was deeper and more forceful. It was full of passion, full of desire, full of longing - Draco grabbed his mate by the waist while Harry's arms found a resting palace on Dracos shoulders.

Their tongues met and begun to explore. Deeper and deeper. Sounds of pleasure could be heard from both boys.

It was Harry who broke the kiss.

The timer clearly gone. The game clearly over... however, that was far from what either boy was thinking.

" you should go." Draco sighed.

"Do I have too?" Harry whispered

"Harry, we both know that you are not ready to go all the way... I respect that ...so please ... go… because… if you don't..." Draco could barely finish his sentance. His trousers clearly doing more talking them his voice.

With a sigh Harry grabbed his clothes "See you tomorrow my dear" Harry said as he left.

"Until next time my love" Draco whispered.

Harry awoke Saturday morning with a grin, his hands reached his face, as he giggled. He had kissed girls before, but nothing like that. Nothing that felt so right, nothing that felt so passionate ... nothing that touched his very soul. That final kiss last night, made Harry realise that he never wanted to feel anyone's else lips on his.

"Harry!, Harry!" Came Ron's voice breaking Harry him from his cocoon of bliss.

"Yeah? "

"Do we have qudditch try outs at 10 or 11?

Oh that's right Qudditch. Between the two bonding's, that little fact had completely slipped his mind. About a week after receiving his book list for this year, Harry had received a letter from the new Qudditich capital Katie Bell detailing their new practice schedule... every Saturday from 13:00 - 16:00, every Tuesday from 16:00 tell dinner and Friday from 16:00-Dinner - starting 1 month after school commences. Harry had to admit that when he received this list he was impressed. No other caption had attempted a qudditch schedule before school had even begun.

"It's at one. Has Katie even advertised that try out are today? I don't remember seeing anything?"

"Mate, that girlfriend of yours has really been distracting you! Katie has five sign up in the common room alone ... and at least 2 in the library".

"I don't have a girlfriend" was all Harry could say

"Yeah... boyfriend... same thing"

Breakfast was fine, a bit repetitive but fine. "So... what's our plan for today?" Ron asked, eating his now third breakfast sausage. "Besides try outs that is".

"We need fresh air, we have been cooped up this month for far too long". Herminoie mentioned , "so, I am thinking ..."

Harry didn't hear what his friend said next, because a paper bird was flying in front of him and had now landed on his pancakes.

Harry smiled - there was only one person who communicates this way... this beautifully ...

 _It's embarrassing having an intended who dresses muggle ._

Harry looked up, and saw Draco standing by the door, arms crossed - a smirk on his face. Harry mirrored his smirk, and retaliated with flipping Draco the bird. Draco licked his middle finger ... sexually suductive and held it back up to Harry.

Harry licked his lips

"Look Harry, its Malfoy! " Ron nudged, pointing to the blonde "did you hear that Slythren kicked him out! They must of gotten tried of kissing his arse everyday"

"Stop it Ron!" Snapped Harry

"Your defending one of them now Harry? "

"He is not one of them!" Harry Stood angered and stormed out.

"What's gotten into him?"

Herminoe however let out a small " _oh my god_ " she smirked and giggled.

Qudditch try outs where starting, and Harry knew already that they would be agonising. There appeared to be too many young students wanting to tryout just for glory and not enough with actual skill...

"Hello Harry" came a feminine voice. "Gretchen Daniels. 4th year" she extended her hand. Being polite Harry took it. She pulled his hand, so that her lips was on his ear "your uniform is ... delicious... Harry, I have extra special talents".

"Err... good? Perhaps that's something you can talk to Katie about?"

"No silly!" She playfully slapped him "talents just for you" she walked her fingers up his chest and tapped him on his nose.

"I am sorry?" Harry asked

She leaned in closer, her lips even more on his ear "Well... you're the chosen one... so... all you have to do it ask" she purred before she walked away.

"Fuck" he mumbled as he looked towards the stands and saw a mop of blonde hair.

With a sigh, Harry mounted his broom and took the sky.


	9. Detention

Chapter 9

Bond length

Month: 2

Week: 0

Day: 3

Stage: friendship

* * *

Sunday was the day Katie would be posting the final list for this years Gryffindor quidditch team, and the entire common room was on edge. Some were preparing to comfort friends that they knew would make the cut, somewhere standing buy with butterbeer bottles in celebration for the cut... others were simply taking bets... Harry, However, knew who got the chaser sport. There has never ever been a chaser that scored that many goals against Ron. She was good - well good for the team that is - perhaps not so good for the bond.

 _Primary Chaser - Katie Bell_

 _Secondary Chaser - Ginny Weasley_

 _Preliminary Chaser - Gretchen Daniels *_

 _Beater 1: Jimmy Peakes *_

 _Beater 2: Ritchie Coote *_

 _Keeper: Ronald Weasley_

 _Seeker: Harry Potter_

 _*please ask another player for the training schedule_.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to the great hall for lunch, just as 20 sickles was being passed from Shamus to Dean. it was just outside of the great hall; after Ron had already run in, smelling the garlic chicken with Hermione after him; When Harry was pulled by his arm into a empty pitch black classroom. In a matter of seconds his wrists were pinned to the stone wall. Someone had him trapped and was breathing down his neck. His wand inreachable. "Shhh love" purred Draco.

Harry relaxed "Draco ..." he whispered

Draco's mouth was on Harry's. Yes, granted - Harry was trapped but dear god I liked it. Draco's tounge licked his soft lips, asking, no, begging for access. Harry obeyed, opening his mouth. Their tounges once again found each other. Draco's hands moved Harrys wrists and found their home on his mates hips, pulling his closer. Harry held Draco by his shoulders - sliding for even more closeness. Their kiss deepen for another few seconds before Draco realised, placing his forehead against Harry's.

"Draco" moaned Harry. Causing his mate to smile.

"Well... I am certainly your friend" joked Draco. His hands now on the stone wall besides his mates head. Harry leaned that few inches and initiated the second kissed. "You certainly are". He gazed back to Dracos grey eyes, while simultaneously locating the door knob. With a smirk Harry opened the door and escaped out, he closed the door just in time to hear the "now you're in for it my dear".

"Harry!" Gleamed Gretchen, jumping in front of him. "I've been looking everywhere for you". She grabbed his elbow, linking her arms around his, allowinng her to lead him from the entrance to the Gryffindor table. "I need grab the qudditch schedule off you".

"I do not have it with me. Perhaps you should ask Katie?"

"Oh? Perhaps I could go with you to get it, we than can go to the library together to copy it?" she replied, Rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"Erm..."

"Please Harry" batting her eyelashes "I really need it"

"Forget it Potter! No matter how much you train. You still want beat Slythren" Draco sneered from across the hall.

"Who ask you Malfoy!" Roared Ron from the other end of the Gryffindor table "last I checked your not even a Slythren anymore!"

"Just because he's not living with us doesn't mean he's not a Slythren" retaliated Pansy from the opposite end of the hall. This caused both Harry and Draco to stop and stare.

" oh, please even when Malfoy was the seeker, you stood no chance. he wouldn't be able to catch a quaffle if it was thrown at him!" Ginny retaliated

" talk about calling the kettle black - you can't even catch the quaffle Weasley and that's your job!" screamed Blaze

"At least Ginny didn't need to buy her way in" Katie added

"At least Draco didn't need to sleep with the captian in order to get a place on the team".

"How dare you!" screamed Ginny

"Come on Weasley! You've got nothing on me" pansy amplified, jumping off the Slythren table.

"Bring it bitch"

Ginny and Pansy where storming towards each other - there respective houses backing them up. it started with a disarmament there, a leg long jinx here. but it escalated to the Gryffindors attempting an all house fireball and the Slytherin's relating with conjuring a gigantic python. in retrospect, the two spells would have destroyed the great hall and half of Hogwarts with it...if wasn't for Dumbledore disarming all 40 students with a single flick of his wand.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. "You have exactly 30 seconds to tell me how this started or I guarantee you that I personally disqualify Gryffindor & Slythren from qudditch while giving each and every one of you detention for the rest of your Hogwarts career".

"She started it" Draco eagerly mentioned, pointing to Gretchen.

"All I did was ask Harry for the training schedule. You were the one who insulted Gryffindor"

"You were throwing yourself at Harry like a little wrench."

"So? Why does it concern you?"

"Take a hint Daniels, he doesn't like you!"

"Like I'll listen to a Slythren"

"Ask him! Go on! Ask him"

"Enough!" This time Snape piped in; who was mirroring mcgonagall, arriving mere seconds behind Dumbledore.

"Miss Daniels and Mr. Malfoy detention my office 4:00 o'clock tomorrow"

"And mine! Tuesday 4:00" mcgonagall replied.

"But, Qudditch practice is tomorrow Professor" Gretchen wined

"How do you know that with out this precious schedule?" Draco replied. Gretchen stared at her feet while remained silent

"You already have one! Don't you?"

"I ... err... "

"That's it" Dracos wand was out pointing at Gretchen. Green sparks begging to fly.

Harry placed his hand on top of his mates, forcing it down.

"Leave her Draco"

"Potter! Because You seem to be involved in all ... this. .. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 6 as well" hissed Snape. This caused both Draco and Gretchen to smirk - unfortunately, however, Draco saw Gretchen's smirk... green sparks leaving his wand once again. "Draco" Purred Harry. With A snuff Draco stormed off. Katie was just as unimpressed as evident by her hands on her hips and he foot tapping. She missed out on a chance to train one of her new chasers and the lost of her seeker for Mondays practice.

Tension was high Monday evening when Harry arrived and knocked on the potions door - at exactly 4:00 pm. opening the door Gretchen begun to grin, obviously enjoying the time she was going to spend alone with Harry, Draco was staring daggers at the girl and Harry had seemed oblivious to the whole thing

"Nice of you to join us Potter." Snape snarled. Pointing to the potion storeroom

"None of you, will be able to leave until that there is cleaned" ordered Snape, flicking his wand to the potion door, locking the teenagers in. "I will not baby a bunch of teenagers, who appear to lack common self-control." Snape looked at Draco "Therefore, I warn you. One finger - one single finger out of line and I will have no hesitation in sign your explosion papers" Snape's eyes were hard before he left to his personal quarters.

Harry walked into the store room and sighed. He knew it was messy, he knew most students didn't care how the potion ingredient was placed or stored... however the magnitude of the disorganisation was astonishing. "So, I suggest we start my grabbing all the potions ingredients and taking them to the classroom. It will make it easier to organise". Gretchen said.

"That's actually not a bad idea" Harry replied

"Sure" said Draco. Smirking. Cogs turning. "I'll grab the potions on the left, you grab the potions on the right and Harry you grab the ones in the back "

Gretchen stared at Draco... he was being nice too her... too nice

"No" she replied "I'll grab the ones at the back and Harry you grab the one on the right" .

"What ever Daniels"

What Gretchen failed to realise was that it took a 5 seconds quicker to exit the storeroom from the very back then it did from either left or right. Draco of course, knew that. Draco of course, also knew that Gretchen was suspicious of him and would want to change any arrangement he had planned. It was the five seconds extra after Gretchen left that Draco used to his advantage and "accidentally" locked him and Harry in. It was dark and cramped. Harry let out a squeak.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" Harry roared "let me out" panic seeping into his voice.

"Shh" Draco whispered taking Harry by the waist. Holding him tighter. Harry's breath quickening. The blonde tried to bring his lips to the brunette, before harry wriggled out of Draco's grasps.

"No" he whispered, tears beginning to form.

"What's wrong?"

"Please Draco ... just ... . door" The desperation in his voice concerning his mate. With a flick of Dracos wrist the door opened again, with another flick all the potion ingredients were in the classroom. Harry however was now white as a ghost, tears seeping from his eyes.

"You!" Draco pointed to Gretchen "I did YOUR job, now YOU can begin sorting"

"What did you do to him Malfoy?" Gretchen beckon,

"Sort. Now!" Argued Draco.

"Not on your life Malfoy"

"Please, Gretchen" Harry whispered. Gretchen began to bite her lip.

"Alright Harry, but it will cost you..." she batted her eyelashes at him. Moving closer, flicking her wand behind her sending all the core potion ingredients to the storeroom

"Cut the crap Daniels, as I said before he is not interested" Draco replied with two fast flicks sending the common potions ingredients to one side the the rare ingredients to the others.

"I'll wait tell I hear that from him thank you very much" she replied, flicking again - sending the active ingredients to the back of the room

"Gretchen. I am flattered but I'm gay"Harry replied, sending the stable ingredients away.

"What?" Gretchen stopped

"That's right tosser. He doesn't like you! He will never like you!. You lack what he wants!" Draco replied as he sent the last of ingredients to the storeroeom - the dangerous ones. He sent these to the top shelf.

"Harry, you're clearing under a spell"

"No. Gretchen I am not"

"Look at you! You're pale and you have been crying. He has clearly done something too you?"

"You want to know what I've done? I'll show you what I've done" Draco smirked, causing Gretchen to enter into a battle stance, her wand at the ready.

Draco, however grabbed Harry's chin gently, lifting the smaller mans face to him. With a smirk Draco kissed Harry. No... kissing would be an understand... Draco devoured Harry. His tounge entered Harrys mouth in such an over exaggerated way that it was almost juvenal. Draco also did not hesitate to moan loudly. Harry knows that Draco was putting on a show, but the enthusiasm Draco was displaying was a rather turn on.

Harry began to get hard and dear god, did Draco notice... he smiled...rubbing Harry with his hips. With a frown, Draco turned to the girl and flicked his wand "obliviate"

Gretchen stared blankly at the two boys for moment. "Are you ready to start cleaning out this storeroom or not?" She hissed

"You really did bump your head didn't you" Draco replied

"What do you mean?" She asked

"We've finished detention Gretchen," Harry said pointing to the store room and then to the now open dungeon door.

"That means you can leave now princess" Draco replied.

The moment Gretchen walked out the door, draco's mouth was back on Harry's with intensity he had never ever had before. Harry pulled himself up to Draco, standing on his tiptoes. He deepened kiss. His hand playing with Dracos blonde locks. Draco rested his forehead on Harry's

"I don't like her" Draco whispered

"I know" Harry replied. "Draco... I ... I ... think I want to go further"

Draco smiled, rubbing his thumb over Harry's check . "Not tonight".

By lunchtime Friday Harry had been dragged into 4 different empty class rooms, and had dragged his mate into 5. There snogging increasing in more and more intensity, in more and more desire... in more and more passion. In fact, Harry has been late to 3 different classes over the week simply because he need a cold shower and to "relieve" himself. in fact " _I am bonded to a fucking tease"_ had been Harry's most consistent thought over the last 4 days.

At precisely 6:00pm Harry was once again at Dracos door already focusing his efforts on limiting his sexual frustration. Harry knocked once... twice ... before A blood circled scream left Harry's mouth. He doubled to his knees clenching his scar. The last thing he saw before he found himself at Malfoy Manner was Dracos grey eyes.


	10. The beta plan

Chapter 10

Bond length

Month: 2

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: friendship

* * *

"He is stronger professor. A lot stronger." Harry explained to Dumbledore. "It's like his madness has amplified his power... sir, he's going to be sending quite a few of his inner circle to carry out the beta plan next Friday at 22:00 - From what I can gather, the beta plan is essential for the success of his omega plan. "

"Do you know what is it?" Dumbledore probed further

"I don't know what the omega plan is sir, but I think the beta plan is to destroy all muggle based entrances into our world. Kings cross, stone hedge, Big Ben, London eye, tower bridge ... sir, I thought kings cross was the only way into Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts yes, but not into our world. My father uses Stone henge sometimes to travel overseas" Draco piped up .

"Do you remember how many was assigned to this mission?" Dumbledore asked

"I think maybe 5 per landmark?"

"Hmm... Phillas" Dumbledore turned to the portrait "could you please contact the auras office?... is there anything else Harry?"

"I think he has a price on your head Draco..." Harry turned to his mate

"I know he does. What was it? To be his right hand man? Treasures beyond there wildest dreams? "

"The ministry of magic position" Harry replied

"Nice - who knew I had pissed off the old crock that much"

"Your father and your dad was there ... "

"The crock, thankfully isn't aware of my extended parentage. My father joined back when the crock was sane, did you know the ministry was trying to pass a bill that aloud muggles access to the Leaky couldren? Voldemort or Tom in those days was leading the campaign against it... and well... I guess one campaign lead to another and things just got out of hand"

"Why did you they stay?" Harry asked

Draco turned a shade of white and foul expression across his face. He opened is lips- when suddenly there was a Knock

"Come in" replied Dumbledore "ah! Severus my boy!. Harry was just telling us of tonight's meeting. What information do you have of this omega plan?"

Snape rubbed Dracos head as he walked pass, his eyes dark, his breathing slow and his voice mono "none. The dark lord has been very secretive about it. Although I do sense excitement ... it's dark and sinister what ever it is"

"That sounds about normal" mumbled Draco.

"Be careful son - there is now a price on your head" Snape mentioned

"I heard. And, gee am I honoured" Draco placed a hand on his heart

"Is Draco safe professor? No one can ... abduct him from here right?"

"Not without your permission my boy. The sanctuary bond denies unauthorized apperations. I can assure you that Draco will not be going any where without your knowledge" Dumbledore smiled

"I think a good nights rest is what you boys need right now.. it is already far too late for pair of teenagers to be awake" Snape added

It was 11pm when the boys made their way back to Dracos dormitory.

"Draco... I saw something in the vision"

"Hmm?"

"Your father ... Voldemort wasn't pleased ... that he... "

"Let me go?"

Harry simply nodded

"Now bad was it?"

"He was put under that Cruciatus..."

"I am sure father is used to that"

"... For the entire 2 hour meeting" Harry added while biting is lower lip,

"Is he okay?"

"I didn't see... but he passed out around the 30 minutes mark..."

Dracos face dropped "Excuse me" he grabbed his cloak, placing a hand on the portrait door.

"There is more ..." squeaked Harry This caused Draco to pivot on the balls of his feet

"Voldermolt mentioned that in order to prove his loyalties he is assigned to destroy Tower bridge single handily"

Draco Just stared

"What's tower bridge accessible too?" Harry questioned

"The Auror academy" Draco spun back towards to the door "Make yourself comfortable"

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to my dad" Draco left without another word.

Harry awoke 3am Saturday morning, to Draco creeping back into his dormitory.

He face much more relaxed, but even in the pitch darkness Harry could see the lines of stress.

"How is he?"

"He is going to be okay. Father regained consciousness about an hour ago. Dad has been giving him a pain relief and anti-inflammation. He is in good hands"

"I am glad... "

Draco smiled, unbuttoning his school shirt, purposely eyeing his mate while displaying his perfectly sculpted body - Harry's mouth went dry. Draco, who - thanks to a childhood growing up among death eaters - was a keen observer, he retaliated by licking his own lips. Harry shuddered. Draco smirked and grabbed his purple silk pajama bottoms and entered the bathroom. Harry heard the shower turn on ...

"Does your father know what he is going to do about tower bridge?" Harry yelled from the bed

"He is going to destroy it"

"Whaaaa?"

"Of course the ministry will know before hand and evacuate the academy "

"Is that sandalwood I smell?" Harry piped up. Having his olfactory nerves heighten

"I thought you would like it! It's Madam Rosetta's Shower gel for men. I got you a bottle as well"

"You don't like my soap Malfoy?"

"I am not really fond of my bonded smelling of a old wizards home, no. "

'Öh, its not that bad"

"You smell more elderly then Dumbeldore!" Draco replied seriously.

It was 4:00am when Malfoy finally finished his shower and crawled into bed, his arms instantly embracing his sleeping mate, pulling him closer. It was the closeness of someone you feel so safe with that aloud the teenagers to sleep peacefully for once.

The Midday Saturday sun arose across the great lake awaking Draco from his dreamless slumber only to realize he was holding nothing but the empty air. His heart sunk.

Harry was no where in site. He shot up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As if by instinct Draco went to instantly grab is wand, however instead on the smooth wood of his his wand, his hand clamped around parchment .

 _Draco -_

 _Dumbledore needed to see me. You looked so peaceful asleep, i really did not want to wake you._ _The aurors have arrived and need a full list of the landmarks due to be attacked on Friday. After i finish, I am going to head down to Gryffindor... I think they are starting to get worried with my all night disappearance ._

 _I enjoyed sharing a bed with you, perhaps we can do it again before next Friday?_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Harry_

Draco re-read the note again and again before he scrunched it up and threw it back on his bed side table

Over the next week Harry had been pulled out of several classes and was late for every dinner. He's eyes had gone dimmer and dimmer, obvious lines of stress could be seen around his eyes and mouth. he clothes was often mismatched and he barely could from a cohesive sentence. Draco's lack of communication with his Mate was disturbing him, he too felt distressed, angered and alone.

Between Harry's constant disappearance, his physical appearance and the constant anxiety every Hogwarts professor displayed; made even the student population edgy. It was clear that something was about the happen... and much like any other teenage boarding school, a few days later the rumors begun to spread. It was clear to anyone over the age of 21 that the rumors was just a Juvenal attempt to provide some type of reason behind the unexplained madness.

Friday 7pm had Harry and the The heads of houses in Dumbedores office.

Poor Potter was shaking. He was pale and the bags under his eyes had become much worse.

"When was the last time you had physical contact with Mr. Malfoy, Harry ?" Dumbeldore asked, a second after Harry locked eyes with the elder.

"A week ago . Sir"

Dumbledore nodded over this shoulder to Snape who left the office without a word.

"Harry, I know this week has been difficult but you still need to maintain some type of relationship with your bond mate"

The moment Draco walked into the room, he's arms was around Harry shoulders. A single tear rolled downs Harrys cheek and he turned and embraced his mate. the moment dracos arms was once again around Harry, was the moment Harrys tension left.

"Well, we all know why we are here" Dumbledore stated. "An attack has been predicted for all 12 of London muggle - magic platforms." Dumbledore opened up a scroll that was to his right hand "between the order and the ministry we have aurors at every location... presently there is 7 at Kings cross, 3 at stone hedge, 2 at Big Ben, 3 at London bridge, 2 at London eye, 1 at tower bridge" Dumbledore glanced at Snape "3 at the the royal Alberts Hall, 3 at the Natural history museum, 2 at the royal opera house, 3 at Wembley stadium, 2 at Churchill war rooms and 4 at the House of Parliament... 35 Aurors in total" Dumbledore placed the scroll down "each squad has a commander , who will sign in with us in 30 minutes time - through these" he pointed to 12 identical orbs on his desk. "These orbs allow us the be in contest communication with each squadron at all times, we will be able to hear the progress of each zone and most importantly, we will be able to communicate and therefore coordinate"

"Albus" squeaked Flitwick "surely the aurors know that their will be casualties tonight if we stun over meme"

"They do know that Fillus, however we need to arrest, not kill. We need these people alive! Each one of these death eaters is apart of the inner circle, and most importantly each one may contain information of this omega plan" Dumbledore replied

The Ravenclaw head of house replied with a nod.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked

"I hardly think this is the time Albus" Minerva mentioned.

"It's going to be a long night Minerva"

Like clockwork; 10 minutes later the first orb shimmered

"this is Alastor Moody leading team 1 at Kings cross station. We are in position and ready to apprehend"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt checking in for team 2 at stone Henge"

"John Dawlish here. Team three is ready to go at Big Ben."

"Greg Flake leading team 4 at London bridge"

"Carly Jones with team 5 at London eye"

"Yeah, Fletcher here. I am... errr...tower bridge?"

"Team 7 at the the royal Alberts Hall. Rebecca Hay checking in"

"Tonks leading team 8 at Natural history museum. We are in formation ready to go"

"Team 9 checking in at the royal opera house. Daniel Fleek out"

"James Black leading team 10 at Wembley stadium. Checking in"

"Kathryn Gregson at the Churchill war rooms. I am leading team 11. We are ready to go"

"Watson at team 12. We are at the House of Parliament. "

"Alright. Please remember the briefing. We do not show ourselves until they Strike first. You are only to disarm and arrest - as mentioned we need more information on this Omega plan. Keep the muggles oblivious... and... Keep your team safe".

As if on cue the first curse fired from orb 7- The royal Albert hall, then another from orb 9, two from orb 1... then it was chaos. Multiple curses where being fired and as retaliation multiple disarmament where being shot. Harry had trouble keep track of which orb was saying what, what was happening in each zone and what progress was being made.

Although among the chaos their was one sentence, coming from 3 orbs that send chills up Harry's spine "Auror down", "Auror down", "Auror down".


	11. Grief

Chapter 11

Bond length

Month: 2

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: friendship

* * *

The battle was clearly in full swing five minutes after the last team signed on. Hexes and cures were being flung, rebound, shields and disarmament were retaliated. All in all in was sheer chaos. Trying to comprehend all twelve orbs was overwhelming and emotionally exhausting. That was until 40 minutes into the battle when Orb two stopped glowing. It was clear that Tower bridge was just destroyed. In a matter of 10 minutes an "exploderi" obviously, cast by Lucius was heard - which resulted in a load crash, The remaining 30 minutes was the ricochet sound of metal slowing clasping into the lake underneath it. it was the yelp from Mundungas that dimmed the orb.

The eleven other orbs however, was still glowing brightly and hammering sounds of intense multi person duels at 2am Sunday morning. Despite the 35-56 ratio it sounded like the Aurors were giving the death eaters good match. It become clear, however ; that the light side was not going to win every battle.

it was precisely at 2:11am, that the signs of the end was on the horizon. From Orb 5 came a piercing female scream which resulted in the male auror screaming profanities, after which A massive crash and avloud bang was heard. "Marcus Trangrate signing off at London eye. Carly is down. repeat Carly is down! I can verify that 3 death eaters is dead and London eye is completely destroyed! I can also confirm that have the final 2 accomplices in custody" Draco could of sworn her heard a whimper come from Sprout, who was sitting next too him.

at 2:30am John Dawlish was the second official signed off, announcing 4 successful arrests but with Heavy irreversible damage to Big Bang. Harry sighed a breath of relief when no casualties was mentioned.

2:46am was when orb 9 shone - it was just a loud crash, 2 perusing screams. Then the orb dimmed out. At this point it was Draco that noticed that Pomona Sprout was starting to tremble.

3:07am came Greg Flake. "London Bridge was destroyed completely, however all five death eaters were in custody. Team 4 had one causality"

3:17am "Watson at zone 12. The House of Parliament. All aurors are alive with minimal injuries. We have all 5 death eaters in custody. The parliament however is obliterated."

3:34am shone orb 11 with an angry scream and a wizard laugh. "Gregson here we..." she let out massive giggle of madness "...we kill them all.

"phiilas" Dumbledore expressed to the portrait "could please notify the ministry that we need a psych team to meet team 11 upon arrival?"

3:49am \- "Rebecca Hay i was commanding team 7. I have one seriously Injured recruit and one ... casualty." Harry heard the poor girl whimper "2 munchers are in custody, one has injuries inconsistent with life the final two muchers retreated. Royal Albert hall is destroyed but it's repairable. Signing off."

3:51am "Harleen Deeds signing off for team 10. We have lost James! Charles is majority injured. All five followers are in custody. However Wembley stadium is destroyed beyond repair"

3:59am \- "Kingsley Shackabolt, we have 5 death eaters in custody, 4 branch transport areas are destroyed, 2 are still functioning and 2 is damaged but repairable. I can account for all three recruits. We are alive and well."

4:01am \- "Oh my god! Remus! Remus!" Screamed Tonks "talk to me!" It was clear that Tonks was hysterical, her desperation becoming clear with each syllable that passed her lips "...This is Kate Mope. Remus Lupin is dead. Repeat! Remus Lupin is dead! he was our one casualty. All 5 death eaters are in custody and the museum is still standing and functioning"

4:40am "Alastor Moody leading team 1. Kings cross station is has some major impairments. We have all of the 5 scums in custody with no casualties"

That was it. It was all over. After six and a half hours in the battles was ended.

seven landmarks was destroyed beyond repair, three where damaged but repairable and two still stood completely and functioning.

The ministry lost seven aurors and 2 order members, including Mundungas and Lupin.

20 aurors were injured but in recovery and 38 death eaters were now in ministry official hands.

By Monday morning the news was out, every paper in the wizarding world had reported the damages and casualty lists. For the next 2 months there was only going to be two functioning muggle - magic platform, and as a result the ministry has redirected all regular muggle to magic oversea correspondence, through the natural history museum and the interstate correspondence through two sunbranch platforms in stone hendge. Because of the vast amount to students effected by the casualties Dumbledore granted a week of reparation, a chance of morn, a change to grieve and a chance to come to terms with the fact that, yes, we are in the middle of a war; This, of course resulted in Poppy having to call in a mind healer from St. Mungos after the 5th child came to her office clearly suffering a panic attack.

Harry had become numb since Sunday morning. He was yet to say a single world, or showed any type of emotion. Harry had not slept, he hadn't eaten and he had not showered. By Tuesday Draco was worried. So that evening he invited... or forced... Harry into his Dorm.

"Would you like some dinner?" Draco asked Harry for the 3rd time that evening. Harry once again shook his head.

"My love, you do have to eat". Harry shook his head again.

"Harry, i am getting worried. I miss my smart arse, cocky mate." Harry stared back at Draco. his eyes unfocused.

"He wouldn't want you like this...Professor Lupin I mean"

Harry bottom lip begun to quiver as he put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Even Harry's tears were silent

"Ohh Harry" purred Draco, pulling the crying man into his arms. "I'm sorry Draco"

"What?"

"He was the last one left Draco"

"The last of what?" the blonde purred, rubbing his mates hair.

With this Harry used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, he moved over the satchel sitting on the bed and he pulled out a piece of old parchment "this was my dads". He mentioned as handed it too Draco

"It's parchment ... how ... useful"

Harry, for the first time in 3 days smirked and tapped the parchment with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up too no good"

The opening credits to the map rose to life

"That was their nicknames. Moony, wormtail, Padfoot and prongs"

"Let me guess Moony was Professor Lupin?"

Harry nodded "who was your dad?"

"Prongs. My Godfather was Padfoot"

"And Wormtail?"

"He betrayed my parents and turned to Voldermolt"

Draco nose begun to crinkle, "what was his name?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"That little rat? Who knew he was capable of having friends"

The map sprung to life, which sent Draco's eyes wide, A look of both shock and excitement upon his face.

"Harry, this is amazing!"

"Yeah, its saved me a couple of times"

"When did you get it?"

"Fred and George gave it too me third year"

Draco smirked and turned to his mate "this is how you where able to avoid me for so much of last year"

Harrys retaliation was simply to shrug. Draco smirked again and turned his attention back to the map in his hands.

"You're such a sneak, my love" Draco pushing Harry with one hand, with the other hand still holding the map." I don't get it though"

"What?" Harry said, regaining his balance

"Why create the map? What where they trying to achieve?"

"Well... they like pranks. Maybe, they created it so they wouldn't get caught?"

"No... pranksters live on the thrill of the chase. Their is no way skilled pranksters would want to create something that would jeopardize that".

"Perhaps ... since moony was a werewolf, it was a way to keep a track on him?"

"It's a lot of work just to keep an eye on someone who was pretty well contained"

"Maybe their is no reason? Maybe they did it just because they can"

Draco scoffed at that remark "Typical Gryffindork "

Harry rolled his eyes again, which caused Draco to smirk. "Do you want to write a letter to his wife?"

"Whose?"

"Professor Lupins. He was married wasn't he? Perhaps you and his widow can help each other?. I imagine it's been hard for her as well"

"I never thought of Tonks... god, I am so selfish"

"Oh please. It's impossible for Gryffindork's to be selfish. Selflessness is one of there most iconic trademarks"

"Gryffindork?" Hmft Harry as he pulled out parchment and begun to write

"True story" giggled Draco.

It was thirty minutes later that Harry looked up, half way threw his letter

"Thursday would be Tonks first full-moon without Lupin. That's going to be tough for her"

"Oh. Shit! It is a full moon in two days"

"oh that's right you need to do... your ... hunting ...the vampire thing?"

"Hmm..."

"Draco... what exactly do you hunt?"

"Gryffindorks, obviously!"Smirked Draco

"Seriously Draco..." signed Harry

"Fruit bats mostly sometimes rats"

"Where?"

"Clock tower, the deeper trees in the forest... "

"So you transform into a bat?

"I do. From dusk to dawn every full moon"

"Can I see?"

"I would rather you didn't. I cannot guarantee, that I have gotten my blood thirst under control"

"So... what would happen if you did drink my blood?"

"You would die from blood loss and I'll be sent to Azkaban"

"Oh. I thought I would just become a vampire" Harry causally mentioned, returning to his letter.

"Did your muggle relatives tell you that?"

"I saw a bit of a vampire movie Dudley was watching... it was a very soppy and melodramatic love story but... he seemed to like it"

"jeez, it's a womder how uncle is still in denial about your cousins sexuality...That human to vampire theory was created by Vladimir back in the 1700's, back when he was leading the Russian Vampires... you see back in those days the Russians where; and i suppose, still is - really big on muggle killings...anyway Vladimir created that story as a way to... explain ... to muggles why there loved ones dead corpse always showed up in the most random places "

"So... in Russia you can kills Muggles?"

"You can kill muggles here in England too. The ministry just asks for Discretion."

" but the ministry is pro-muggle" Harry pipped in

"I think this is the only law that has not been updated since 1800's"

"So.. have you...err"

"Do really think i would put my fangs on something so revolting Harry?"

"Charming."

Harry returned to his letter once again, and Draco to the map

"Are you going to be okay my love?" Draco eventually asked.

"Draco I got threw my godfathers death on my own... I am sure I can survive a night "

"I am sorry you had to deal with that on your own"

This only caused Harry's features to once again deepen. His eye shut. A single tear dripping down his cheek.

"Do you want to stay hear tonight my love?"

"I might go for a shower" whispered Harry.

Harry begun to Tear off his shirt as he went by. The deep gash across his mates back was still very much present. It was only after the bathroom door shut that Draco counted 14 deep slashes... and even he knew he didn't have time to count them all

Draco sighed. "Then again ..."

Thursday dusk arrived quicker then Harry hoped and as expected he found himself in Gryffindor tower. He didn't need to listen very hard before he once again heard the squeaking of bats ... the same bats he had heard every full moon since he commenced Hogwarts... this full moon however was very different. This full moon those squeaks means something entirely different.

After Four different games of chess, 3 different games of exploding snap and a rather dynamic discussion on the difference between ghosts and ghouls with Herminoe - Harry finally found himself in bed, as his eyes were beginning to get shut, Harry couldve sworn he saw a bat outside Gryffindor tower watching him ... his grey eyes matching the stormy clouds overhead and with a half hearten nod towards the bat Harry was asleep.

It wasn't until 2 hours into qudditch practice Friday afternoon that Harry was called into Dumbledores office.

"Professor?" Questioned Harry.

"Harry... please sit down my boy"

"What's going on professor?"

"Shall we wait tell the other parties arrives?"

"Other parties sir?"

There knock upon the door and after a flick of Dumbeldore wrist in walked Snape - Dragging Draco by the collar.

"What did you do?" Harry questioned.

"God, you look stunning sweaty my love. I should really come to one of your practices"

"You are in enough trouble Draco" Snape growled, hitting him across the head.

Suddenly the green flames arose from the office fireplace and out walked Kingsley Shackabolt...

... with Aunt petunia behind him.


	12. The truth

Chapter 12

Bond length

Month: 2

Week: 3

Day: 1

Stage: friendship - comfortably

* * *

"Well..." Petunia said, clicking her tongue. "I never thought I would actually see Hogwash from this angle" she twirled around, scanning Dumbledore's office critically " I have to admit - it's a bit anticlimactic".

"Petunia, would you please take a seat?" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I would rather stand. Thank you".

" Come on Tuney, come sit with me!" Growled Snape, patting the sit next too him. Petunia let out a rather undignified yelp. "It's ...you"

"Oh do sit woman! You are wasting time!" Snape barked which only caused Petunia to retaliate by crossing her arms. her face clearly scowling. "Harry get up! Got sit next to HIM! I'll take your seat"

Harry shrugged and stood. However, as Harry passed Draco the blonde pulled him by his left arm onto his lap, crossing his arms over Harry's broad shoulders. Locking him into place. Eying Petunia as he peaked his mate on the cheek.

Petunia took her seat and glanced at her nephew "you too?"

Snape rolled his eyes, Kingsley smirked and Dumbledore cleared his throat...

"Harry, it has come to our attention that your uncle was attacked at 22:00 last night"

"Wait. What?" Questioned Harry

"I woke up this morning to find Vernon unconscious. He was very pale and very cold... but he was alive " Petunia responded. shrugging her shoulders.

"So what makes you think he was attacked?" Harry asked

"There was two parallel bites on his right wrist" Harry cocked his eyes brow and turned in Draco's lap. The smirk Draco wore proved his guilt

"Draco... what. did. you. do?"

"Nothing illegal"

"Sorry ... what's going on?" Petunia asked.

"It appears that your husband was attacked by Mr. Malfoy here. who is in fact a registered vampire" Kingsley mentioned from his seat next to Dumbledore.

Petunia averted her eyes to Draco. Her eyes showing more curiosity then anger. "Prove it".

Draco liked his lips and smiled. Reviling his fangs. She sighed and looked at Severus - he too smiled - his fangs were more strong and more prominent then his sons.

"I always knew there was something dangerous with you"

Snape simply rolled his eyes and glanced at his son. "Why did you decide to attack the doofus and spare her?"

"Severus Snape!" Roared Kingsley "do we have a conflict of opinion?"

"That's up to you to determine .. but as a parent of the accused, I have A legal right to accompany my minor"

Kingsley sighed and turned his glaze to Draco "What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Malfoy?"

"I did it"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that!"

The room suddenly went silent. Draco was smirking, his arms tightened around Harry.

"Thank you" whispered Petunia, her thanks caused the remaining four heads to instantly turn to her.

"He is not a nice man." She replied

"I know" he mumbled back, leading Petunia to scrunch her nose in confusion.

"Harry is my betrothed... do you really think I haven't seen his body".

"What are you taking about Draco?" Questioned Snape.

"Show them" Draco nodded to his mate. Harry, simply bowed his head - finding sudden interest in his Quddich shoes.

"Harry..." Malfoy begun to purr again. More gentle. More concerned.

"No!" Harry mumbled jumping off his mates lap. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Harry..." Dumbledore replied

"No, no, no... "

"His uncle used to be physical with him. I've seen scares on his legs, thighs, arms and back!"

"Can you confirm this?" Kingsley asked Petunia.

She stared at him, before she too nodded. "It wasn't just Harry though"

This caused Petunia to arise, placing a hand you her nephews shoulder.

"You know your uncle doesn't like anything that's outside the realms of normal"

She stared into Harry eyes "Dudley suffered because of his sexuality and I..."

She snuffled, A tear rolling down her aged face. "In the early days of our marriage everything was perfect. he was the accomplished breadwinner and i was the domesticated goddess... then once your abilities begun to manifest - everything triggered him. He thought you were causing everything that wasn't normal to happen. he begun to get paranoid. When you were about 4 i has fallen pregnant again, i lost the child Harry. He thought it was your fault! he tried to make me normal again... but all it did was make me Barron.. and once THAT happened everything got worse... for both of us"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Whispered Harry "I thought I deserved it" she shrugged. "He made me feel that I wasn't able to preform my wife duties anymore" her hand moved from Harry's shoulder to his cheek "I want to set it right . Please, Harry.. Show them"

Harry gulped as he unbuttoned his outer Qudditch robes. He tossed it to Draco, whom caught it with lightning speed. Harry undid his chest plate and torn off his shirt. Pivoting on the spot, he turned his back to the order members. Draco finally was able to count each and every 24 slash marks. Petunia shuffled her shirt to show her pale shoulder. A massive, recently stitched, bite mark was present. Red and raw. Kingsley gasped while Snape swore.

"This is unfortunate... But it doesn't change the fact the Draco attacked a muggle" Dumbledore spoke.

"Not too mention that Draco, in fact - did not break the law! Vampires are aloud to attack Muggles" Snape added

"As long as discretion was implemented " Kingsley mentioned

"I didn't let the muggle see me"

"You left a bite marks Mr. Malfoy. I would not call that discretion"

Draco opened his mouth , closed it again... Opening it a second time "Shit".

Snape looked at his son and sighed "there is one way... Look Petunia ... We can help you escape the abuse ... But you need to grant us permission to preform a memory wipe on you and your husband. I can assure you that he will have no memory or you and your son. You will be free to live your life away from him. You and your son will be safe"

"What will I forget?" She asked

"The entire wizarding world" Kingsley instantly replied. sending daggers at Snape,

"But... What about Harry? He... He... He's can't be on his own... He's only 16!"

"I can assure you Mrs. Dursley that problem is already taken care off"Dumbledore replied.

"How?"

"I am legally engaged Draco. By summer holidays we would be a month or two off marriage."

"What about my sister?" She whispered

"Like you ever cared for her" Snape snarled back

"I'll modify your memories, so they include your sister but not the magic"

"Well?" Snape asked again, his impatience growing.

Petunia put her left hand over her right arm and nodded.

Kingsley lead her back to the fireplace

"No legal charges will be brought against Draci ... How ever Severus I trust you'll discipline your son and Dumbledore your pupil - appropriately?"

"Of course " Dumbledore replied

And with that the green flames roared to life. Harrys eyes met Petunia's green eyes for the first and last time. "Goodbye Harry" she whispered.

"Draco... how did you manged to apparate from Scotland to Surry without my knowledge? Surely the sanctuary bond would've interfered" Harry asked Draco, hands folded across his chest and his foot impatiently tapping.

" I didn't apparate. I flew"

"The bond doesn't effect the bondee while they are in a natural animal form." Snape added

"Well... That's a loop hole and a half" Harry mumbled

"Harry, you must understand that their is very few wizards that has a natural animal form. Vampires are one out of handful "

"I know of at least 12 different wizards who are Animagi" Questioned Harry

"No, animagi is an unnatural form my love. "

Dumbeldore nodded. "Harry perhaps, it would be a good idea to see Madam Pompfry. Perhaps she can help those scares across your back?"

"What?"

"You can leave Potter"

Harry turned to his mate who nodded in reply. Draco kissed him on the cheek, as Harry left. closing the office door behind him.

"Now.. As for you mister Malfoy" Harry heard Dumbledore piped up

Harry didn't see Draco again tell lunch Sunday when he finally got a few hours away from Gryffindor without suspicion

"Hello my love" purred Draco as his pulled Harry into his dorm, pinning him to the closed of the portrait door. In less then a second Draco's mouth was on Harry's. Between Voldemort's beta plan and Dracos attack on Harry's uncle he had forgotten just how much he craved Draco physically.

Draco unpinned Harry's wrists as his hands moved to his mates hips causing him to melt. Harry moved his arms around Draco's shoulders, deepening the kiss. Everything was bliss. Taking a step forward Harry begun to maneuver Draco. Their tongues met a few moment before Draco was pushed onto the bed. His green eyes hungry.

Harry tore off his own shirt as he climbed into Draco's outstretched arms. Their lips met again. Draco pulled his mate closer - there tongues beginning to dance. Draco hands made their way to Harry's ebony hair and with a slight tug Harry's neck was now exposed. Draco licked his lips and graced his perfect lips over the exposed area. With a heavy Moan; Draco begun to viciously kiss the delicate skin. Harry's eyes shut as pleasure begun to surge through his body, a single moan passed his lips. Harry's hands made their way to his mates shirt buttons. Slowly he undid the first two - this caused Draco to smirk as he progressed from kissing Harry's neck to sucking; amplify Harry's moans. "Draccooo" purred Harry as he arched his back. Pleasure surged through Draco as fangs brushed gently against Harry's now very sensitive neck.

"Oh my god" moaned Harry's again. Draco smirked and once again took Harry's wrists, spinning him to his back. Pinning him into the bed. He leaned into his mates face and once again kissed Harry's very swollen lips. Draco left A trail of kisses from Harry's lips downs to him belly button, causing Harry to arch is back once again in pleasure.

Dracos hands begun to unbutton Harry's pants as his erection sprung free. his lips where inches from his mates erection when both teenagers screamed - the pain of A thousands ants biting beneath their skins surface. Both boys yelled in pain again. The bites amplified. Draco rolled off Harry and found a spot next to his mates when once again a scream of pain left their lips. The spurts of pain lasted another 30 minutes before both boys feel into a exhausted sleep.

It was 6:00am Monday morning when Harry awoke. he licked his lips and stretched, warming his joints. He begun to smile broadly as the events of last time rushed back into is consciousness... that was until he remembered the pain; a look to confusion spread along his features. Harry turned to his sleeping mate and gently brushed Draco's blonde hair behind his ear. He kissed Draco until his grey eyes fluttered open. "What a way to wake a man up!" Mumbled Draco. Draco eyes met Harry and a frown entered his face..

"What happened? The pain?" Questioned Harry

"I think the bond begun to short circuit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we are only meant to be entering the comfortably stage now"

"And what we did .. was in the lust phase?"

"Yes - sex is reserved for the Lust phase. Which is in fact two stages away." Draco said.

"Well Fuck" mumbled Harry

"Not for at least 6 weeks" Draco smirked. Kissing Harry once again.

"I hate to leave you my dear, I need to go Gryffindor to get my uniform before breakfast"


	13. Chromosomes

Chapter 13

Bond length

Month: 2

Week: 3

Day: 3

Bond: Friendship - comfortably

* * *

Monday morning went by uneventfully. A quick glimpse of Draco's blonde Puff here and some glances at Harry''s brown locks there. It wasnt until potions that afternoon that the boys saw each other once again. The sixth year newt potion class gathered around Slughorns desk methodological as three velvet potions caught there eye. Harry felt someone grab his hand for a moment or two before they quickly released, he didn't need to turn to see Draco at his side, talking widely to Zabini.

"As you know Halloween is Saturday night and I feel there is nothing spookier then knowing your chromosomes" Slughorn mentioned.

Hermione clapped her hands together, jumping with excitement, she let out a anticipated squeal . Draco related by rolling his eyes.

"Laid before you is three different potions. Each of which has the ability to test three different types of chromosomes. We have the first.. " slughorn pointed to a green potion "this is the X test. Can anyone tell me what it is used for?" Predictably Hermione raised her hand, shaking it wildly. "Yes Ms Granger?"

"The X test is generally brewed for male on male marriages. It determines which partner will be able to handle the additional X chromosomes the easiest. It is typically used to identify which male partner will carry the pregnancy"

"Wonderful Ms Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor" Slughorn pointed to the next potion. This one was red and smooth. It smelt a little like leather. "This is the WMCAT potion. Perhaps another can tell me it's purpose?"

"The WMCAT or the Wizarding Magical Core Age Test; is a potion designed to the test the age equivalent power of the six core elements that makes up a wizards magical core " A timid blonde haired Ravenclaw said from the back of the class.

"Excellent! 10 points to Ravenclaw. Can perhaps a Hufflepuff or Slytherin tell me what the six is?"

"Strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom and charisma." Draco mentioned, counting each one on his fingers.

"Fantastic work Mr. Malfoy! 15 points for Slytherin... and finally this potion" He points to a blue chunky potion "is called the Hereditatem. Perhaps a Hufflepuff could tell the class it's purpose?"

"I think it's suppose to test to see if your family tree contains any strains that is not human" A tall male Hufflepuff said, hes hands beguning to shake as he spoke.

"Excellent! Ten points to Hufflepuff. Perhaps a NEWT history student could mention why this is important?"

No one raised their hand... Hermione sighed before her hand once again reached to sky

"Yes. Ms Granger?"

"Back in the 1800's the Black Plague wiped out 90% of the wizarding population. In order to survive wizards begin to breed with other humanoid creatures. The Hereditatem identifies that strain and its percentage."

"Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor! Now over the rest of the term we will be brewing these three potions...We, like always start with the theory" Like clockwork the class of NEWT potions ...minus two... grumbled and moaned. Their was some eyes rolls, some excuses and a very ambitions Pansy who started to cry.

"Why do we need to have this discussion every 4th Monday? the ministry demands on a minimum 10% of lessons being theoretical, so on every 4th Monday, as I have told you time in and time again will be purely designated to identifying the need for each and every ingredient, the purpose of the temperature changes and the reasoning behind the directional stirs ... so find your test partner." Slughorn waved them off. "Granger! Zabini! The X potion is rather pointless on a mix gender couple... perhaps for this potion it would be better if you join... ah yes - Weasley and Abbott."

At the work beach Harry gently placed the vial X potion into the vial holder, a few seconds before Draco returned with the WMCAT and the Hereditatem potion. A smirk on his face.

"You know... you still haven't told me about the punishment you received for attacking my uncle" Harry mentioned. Leaning over his mate. Draco giggled "No, I haven't. I personally thought it was rather amusing"

"What was it?" Harry asked beginning to prick his finger. Letting a single drop of blood slip into all three potions.

"I haven't to be magically tethered to my dad during full Moons" he replied adding his blood behind Harry's. The X potion turned white. Purple flecks beginning to grow. "Once it is completely purple, it levitates our results". Draco mentioned.

The WMCAT turned green after the drops of blood. "Do you have a piece of parchment? Good! Place it next to potion. It will calculate the chromosomal traits. Once the potion turns black it's done"

finally the Hereditatem let off an orange color. "The same with this one... but ... you know. It will turn Cream instead of black"

"So you're tethered like a child?" Questioned Harry

"The very same"

"How is that amusing?"

"Because my dad hates the idea. It's punishing him more then me."

The X potion was more purple then white but still not completely ready. The WMCAT had only competed 4 out of the 6 additional traits and the hereditatem was still very much orange.

"Are you excited about Halloween?" Harry asked, searching for a random topic starter. While, yes, Harry was double bonded to Draco, they seemed to struggle to hold a conversation for more then 10 minutes with out pants being removed.

"I guess I am more nervous"

"Why?" Harry asked, which caused Draco to just stare at his mate unblinkingly.

"You really don't know?"

"Draco!"

Suddenly the X potion let off a powered black smoke. The smoke stooped a few inches in front of the boys.

Harry Potter - XYX 92% success rate

Draco Malfoy - XYX 67% success rate

"Shit... " mumbled Harry "it looks like i am getting knocked up"

"Oh! You'll love it! youll be carrying the little Malfoy-Black- Potter - Prince's after all"

"That's a mouthful!"

"You'll have a lifetime to get used too my love"

" I might be extra moody...just for you"

" You are moody now! i cant imagine you getting any different" Draco snicked. Harry had to bite his lip to hold back a rather undignified giggle. "Anyway - you were saying? Halloween? Nervous?"

Draco brows lowered. "You defeated him as an infant on Halloween night"

"So?"

"So, ever since he was resurrected , he always uses that holiday to remind people of his power"

The WMCAT potion stopped scribbling . The parchment now shinning with black ink

 **Draco Severus Malfoy - Prince**

 **Age:** 16 years, 4 months  & 22 days.

 _Scores are based on age average_

 **Strength** : 87 years 6 months

 **dexterity** 18 years 2 months

 **constitution** 19 years 1 month

 **intelligence** 17 years 4 months

 **wisdom** 16 years 10 months

 **charisma** 21 years 4 months

 **magic core strength** : 29 years 9 months

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Age** : 16 years, 2 months & 24 days.

 _Scores are based on age average_

 **Strength** : 94 years 10 months

 **dexterity** 17 years 5 months

 **constitution** 24 years 2 months

 **intelligence:** 16 years 5 months

 **wisdom** 16 years 9 months

 **charisma** 19 years 9 months

 **magic core strength** 31 years 5 months

"Nioce" smirked Draco, as he examined the parchment for every angle.

"What do you mean he uses Halloween as a power trip? I've never heard of this!" exclaimed Harry, his attention far away from the WMCAT results.

"It's amazing how much people doesn't know! Last year The dark lord ordered the assassination of 100 Amazonian heiress"

"Perhaps you should tell to Dumbledore?"

Draco shook his head. "Oh, please! He's the reason you haven't heard about it! I may be in his ranks but I do not trust him"

The Hereditatem potion sprung to life

 **Draco Malfoy**

 **Human** : 47.3%

 **Vampire** 33.3%

 **Veela:** 14.3%

 **Siren** : 5.1%

 **Harry Potter**

 **Human:** 75.2%

 **Fae** : 12.8%

 **Nymph** : 11.0%

"I am betrothed to a fucking fairy" yelled Draco.

"Says the siren! ... wait... no, that's not too surprising; your tantrums are pretty intense "

"Oh shut up!"

"Seriously though .. fae? I don't see that"

"I imagine it come from your mothers side"

"My mother is muggle born"

"that does bot mean her ancestors were not fae!" he looked again at Harry's results "12.8%... a great or great great grandparent, perhaps?"

"Hmm..."

The bell rung. Once dismissed, Harry and Draco took perhaps a little longer then the rest of the class to clean their work station and place their potion under a hiatus spell. Once they were done, it was no coincidence that, once again, they were the only two people in the room.

"This is not over by the way. I want to know why you don't trust Dumbledore after everything he has done! In this war and the last!"

"That old kook is manipulative!"

"manipulative?!"

"He's manipulated every single member of the light. Including his treasured golden boy"

"What? Tell me Draco... how has he manipulated me?"

"Oh please! Even you can't be that daft! He manipulated you into participating in these ridiculous end of year challenges"

"Like what?"

"Like the stone! Or the snake! Or your bloody god father! Or That dreadful tournament. "

"Those things were not his fault!"

"Potter... " Draco stopped and stared at his Mate, a hand caressing Harry's shoulders. "the stone was hidden to what... protect it? from who again? Oh that right! Professor Quirrell! A wannabe death eater, Who was trained in defense, dark curses, duels and dangerous creatures ... yet A man who was average at best! .. and what did he use to hide the stone? The first fucking year curriculum!"

"That's not true! They were very thoughtful and well developed challenges"

"Think Potter! Any half wit could get Hagrid to spill the beans about that disgusting canine! You learnt about sunlight and devils snare in first year Herbology.! Then what? A game of Qudditch? Now who was showen to be good at flying that year? Oh that's right Mr. Harry Potter. What's next? A chess game that just happens to be Weasleys one and only strength! followed by A riddle which happened to play into Grangers ability! Get my point yet Potter? These "challenges" were created for three specially picked out first years! Not a fully grown wizard!"

"Your insane Malfoy! Completely and utterly insane!" Harry begun to storm off

"Wait! I am not done! Second year... I figured out it was a fucking basilisk that moment all the roosters begun to die mysteriously! And who just happened to find out he was parseltongue that year. Oh that's right Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry spun on his feet

"So your suggesting that he purposely let loose the basilisk?" Harry's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Indirectly yes! He planted that book to my father. Dumbledore knew full well that he would give it the Weaslette... who would, in turn open the chamber and release the snake"

"Fuck off Malfoy"

"And your about god father? see this is the kicker! You don't think it's funny that he did not get a trial? The Wizamort could of analysed his wand, in a fucking heartbeat! they would of detected that he never cast the spell that killed your parents. But they didn't! He didn't have anything! And who, Harry is head of the wizamort? Oh! That's right Albus fucking Dumbledore"

Harry stormed off. Giving his mate the middle finger.

"as a minor, you also had legal right to leave the Twizarding tournament at all time! All you had to do was get a representative of the law! Did Dumbledore tell you that?" Draco Yelled to Harry. Harry gave his mate the finger on both hands.

By Halloween - Friday morning, Harry was still ranging mad... it was an odd feeling, as it was four days without any type of physical contact or verbal communication the the bond begun to itch, but Harry's own stubbornness was winning out. He found himself both hissing and sighing whenever he saw any male student with blonde hair.

It wasn't until the Halloween feast that night, that Draco decided to break the silence... Draco was going to talk to him whether he liked it out not!

Tonight was not the night for blind manipulation!

Tonight was not the night for tantrums! Tonight was not the night for stubbornness!

Draco knew that by midnight he would need his mate! and Harry him!


	14. A 10ft teather

Chapter 14

Bond length

Month: 3

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: comfortably

* * *

The Halloween feast was now in full swing. Instead of showing a clear night sky as was displayed outside, the glass ceiling displayed a storming night, a full moon shining down- a thousand bats spreading across the sky. A lightning bolt would crack once in a while, shaking the room with a loud thunder. Inside, the bewitching was even more spectacular. A cruel cackle could randomly be heard every few minutes, echoing off various walls in the great hall, The sound of rustling chains occupied by footsteps would usually follow. A random Demonic spirit would jump scare various students at house tables, seeming to know exactly when they were at their most vulnerable.

Draco saw Harry at the Gryffindor table, enjoying his third pumpkin pastie. He seemed to be in a deep conversation with the Weaslette. Draco begun to brood, a woman tossing her hair back once or twice was passable, but this is the eighth time! Not to mentioned that Gretchen; the who has on more than one occasion; flirted with Harry found her place on Harry's other side. Draco's teeth begun to grind as he slowly walked over to the lions den.

"Potter" he snarled,

"Malfoy" He mumbled, taking yet another bite of his pastie.

"We need to talk!"

"I don't want too!" It was a lie. Harry wanted too... or more specifically the bond wanted too... but, Harry much like Malfoy was stubborn.

"You know we have to talk sometime!"

"Fuck off Malfoy" Harry tried to stand to get up, only to find himself slammed back into his seat undignified, he arose again, only to be slammed back down. Harry sighed in defeat.

"It's not much fun is it?" Draco giggled.

"Look Malfoy! You've haven't bothered us all year! Here I was thinking you had started to actually grow up! I guess I was wrong. Now fucking end the jinx and go back to exile where you belong!" Ginny expressed

"Oh! You think I am doing this Weasley? I'm flattered you think I am that talented but, no. This is done by Harry"

"Oh, fuck off Malfoy! Do you really think we are that draft! "

"Ginny..." Harry cut in

"Yeah! You're are nothing but a wannabe death eater. So weak and submissive. The littlest Malfoy who can't seem to think for himself... must always follow what dear old daddy says" snarled Gretchen.

"Gretchen..." Harry tried to cut it.

"Yeah! Malfoy! Fuck off! Do us all a favor! go perform the killing curse of yourself" Ron added from across Harry, this caused Sheamus to take a swipe, which caused Dean... and before long a rippled had erupted. All of Gryffindor was taking a shot, trying to find some sort of penance for the last five years. Each shot fired at Draco added more and more tension to the already strained bond

"Stop!" Roared Harry, who was now on his feet, gasping for breath next to a panting Draco. Both boys lost several shades of white.

A black orb left Draco chest and met with the white one that left Harry's causing an almighty crash. A tangled rope of white and black light now linked the boys together.

"Oh, my!" Shrieked Hermione

"No, no! No! Fucking no" stormed Ron, his hands waving in the air.

"It was Draco!" Ginny began to weep

"The Golden Boy and the Slytherin Prince are bonded! This is brilliant! Never in my wildest fantasies would I of dreamed that up" yelled Blaise from across the great hall.

"Do you know what the rope means Blaise? It means it means it's two for one!" Pansy exclaimed. "Do us a favor Draco! Don't mean the lovers spat! I like to know that you and Potter will never be more than 10 feet away from each other"

"Come Potter!" Snarled Draco, stomping out of the great hall. Harry barely had enough time to comprehend what had happened, let alone form a retaliation, before he was yanked from the great hall, with every step Draco took.

They arrived at Draco's dorm. Draco waved his hand into the portal indicating that Harry should enter. Harry, however, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "I still don't want to talk to you"

"Whatever" Draco took one foot into his dorm, spun to face Harry and slowly he took 8 more. On the tenth step, Harry was forced into the dorm opening. Draco took another step and with that Harry was in. The door behind him snapping shut.

"At least you can tell me what THIS is" Harry snapped as he waved to the space between them.

"This is the bond trying to mend its self. For some reason, it got the idea that its progress was in danger"

"I was told that the bond would only progress to whatever stage it could. You said yourself that parents only got to stage eight"

"I said that after stage six the bond will only progress as much as it can. It needs to reach to at least lust and when it fears it can't... it does shit like this"

"You started it!"

"What? By telling you the truth? Dumbledore is not as good as he acts!"

"You are a fucking liar Malfoy!"

"Think Potter! Do you really think the bond will allow me to say something just to hurt you?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. "You've told me a fuck off at least twice the past four days"

"No! That was you!"

"Clearly it's not a powerful as you thought"

"Or clearly you were saying that out of anger and not retaliation"

Harry stared at Draco, his anger decreasing

"I just can't imagine how anything you are saying could possibly be true. He's always been so kind"

"Kind!? Kind!? My dad is under his sanctuary bond. And you know what he makes him do? He makes his spy! How on earth is that kind?"

"Why did you join him then? If you don't like him so much?"

"Because his end goal is pure... it is his execution that is a little questionable"

suddenly A knock came from the portrait door. Snape walked in uninvited.

"It seems you two have caused quite a bit of a stir among the student body this evening"

"Where is father?" Snapped Draco. Eyes blasting.

"Where he needs to be"

"And where is that?"

"Next to the dark lord. I believe he is putting The Halloween plan together as we speak"

"Does he really knew then?" Harry piped up.

"Sorry?"

"About Voldemort using this holidays as a power trip!"

Snape cocked an eyebrow and sighed. He made his way to the white leather couch.

"Yes. He has known Tom for a long time, Potter. We both had a feeling this holiday was going to hold some negative significance for him"

"Why didn't he tell me!" Roared Harry. Tears rolling down his eyes.

"Because Potter... You are still a child and believe me! You still very much act like one!"

"I am involved in this war!"

"so is every single creature in the magical world"

"But, I am the one that has to kill him"

"Not Yet! and until that time comes you are a child and you will be told as much you need too"

Harry paused. He's breathing starting to increase.

"What about the stone? In first year?"

Snape put his hands on his brow and looked at his son with a over exaggerated sigh.

"You told him, I guess?" He asked Draco

"So, it's true then? He set everything up!"

"Dumbledore knew Quirrell did a sanctuary bond with the dark lord, the moment he stepped foot on these ground. He also knew that Voldemortlt used the bond too his advantage. However, Potter, we have been though a war before! I can assure you we knew what we were doing! the ministry was called and they arrested that stuttering fool and kept him captive before he even taught his first class."

"But... I was in his class!"

"No potter! You were in Dumbeldores class. He is quite skilled at glamour charms you know"

"But... Why?"

"This was a low attempt to resurrection... the host never last more then 6 months. If people found out that the dark lord was back, even to some degree then the world would of become hysterical"

"So what was he trying test? using the challenges guarding the stone?..."

"Think Potter! That was not what I was testing"

Harry crossed his arms and cocked his eyes brow

"How many times that year were you told, do not get stone! Leave It be! Blah! Blah! Blah! The test was to see if you attempt to get the stone at all. Everything else was just a happy coincidence"

"My love, he wanted to see if you would do what you were told, or if you would do what was right" added Draco

"And second year?"

" He was making sure that when the war started you would want to fight. So, the entire year was spent showing you, in a Juvenal way - what voldermolt was capitable off"

"He almost killed Ginny"

"I can't believe that someone this daft is going to marry my son. Potter... what is the life expectancy of a bloody basilisk?"

Harry shrug his shoulders

"About 100 years" Draco answered

"So, how Potter was the basilisk still alive tens of thousands of years after Salazar's death?"

"Hibernation?"

This left Snape speechless...

"A 10,000 year Hibernation Potter? That is the most ridiculous this I have ever heard!"

"How then?"

"It didn't! That snake died centuries years ago! You were shown one of Hogwarts memories!"

"No, it was real!"

"As headmaster, Dumbledore has control of Hogwarts herself. He organised for you to go through that memory. He wanted to see what you would do"

"He almost killed Ginny! He petrified the muggle borns!"

"It was a memory Potter! I can assure you that everyone was perfectly safe!"

By this time Harry had his hands in his hair and was pacing. His breathing ruggard. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"If you are quite done Potter!" Snape said. His eyes now fixed on Draco

"I have to leave to join your father. I wanted reassurance Draco that you will behave!"

"Don't I always?"

"Debatable . As of late"

Snape got up, brushed his robes. "You both are due for a meeting with professor Slughorn and professor mcgonagall"

"Why?" Snapped Draco

"Well since you now have to a 10ft teather, we figured it would be a good idea to re - evaluate your schedules"

"Isn't that Dumbledores job?" Harry asked, distaste dripping from his tongue.

"Yes. Well, he's a bit busy tonight."

"Why Slughorn? He is a Random picking" asked Harry again.

"Slughorn was the Slythren head of house before Dad... and since dad will be ... engaged.."

Harry sighed. "Alright. "

Harry's heart dropped when he finally read the paper Monday morning at breakfast. The minister of magic had been murdered along side 72 ministry workers - including 12 male Heirs. The photo attached to the article showed several masked death eaters throwing several curses to unarmed ministry workers. "Shit" mumbled Harry.

"And you are engaged to one of those Harry" mumbled Ron, biting into chocolate toast.

"Ron!" Snapped Herminoe

"He is "

"Do you really think Dumbeldore would allow that? Draco probably had to take some sort of sanctuary bond... actually... " she put her book down and stared at Harry "that would explain why he's not longer with Slythren".

"Is it true Harry?"

"You don't have to worry about Draco, Ron"

"So, it's Draco now is it?"

"Please, Ron. Don't make this any harder then it already is"

Ron sighed and crossed his arms.

"I don't think like it Harry"

"I know".

As if on cue, Draco glided over to Gryffindor table in a aristocratic manner. He peaked Harry on his cheek before handing him a piece of parchment.

 _Monday_

 _9:00-10:00 : charms (R &G)_

 _10:00-11:00: transfiguration (R &G)_

 _11:00-11:30 : morning tea_

 _11:30-12:30 : DADA (S &R)_

 _12:30- 2:00 : lunch_

 _2:00-3:00: history (G &H)_

 _3:00-400 : potions (Newt)_

 _Tuesday_

 _9:00-10:_ 00 : _DADA (S &R)_

 _10:00-11:00: history (S &R)_

 _11:00-11:30 : morning tea_

 _11:30-12:30 : Arithmancy (newt)_

 _12:30- 2:00 : lunch_

 _2:00-3:00: transfiguration (G &R)_

 _3:00-400 : charms (G &R)_

 _400-600 Gryffindor qudditch practice_

 _Wednesday_

 _9:00-10:00 : DADA (S &R)_

 _10:00-11:00: history (S &R)_

 _11:00-11:30 : morning tea_

 _11:30-12:30 : Alchemy_

 _12:30- 2:00 : lunch_

 _2:00-3:00: herbology (G &S)_

 _3:00-400 : Arithmancy (newt)_

 _Thursday_

 _9:00-10:00 herbology (G &S)_

 _10:00-11:00: transfiguration (R &G)_

 _11:00-11:30 : morning tea_

 _11:30-12:30 : charms (R &G)_

 _12:30- 2:00 : lunch_

 _2:00-3:00: Apparition_

 _3:00-400 : potions (newt)_

 _Friday_

 _9:00-10:00 : alchemy_

 _10:00-11:00: Arithmancy (newt)_

 _11:00-11:30 : morning tea_

 _11:30-12:30 : Apparition_

 _12:30- 2:00 : lunch_

 _2:00-3:00: herbology (G &S)_

 _3:00-400 : potions (newt)_

 _400-600 Gryffindor qudditch practice_

 _Sat - 400-600 Gryffindor_ Quidditch _practice_

It was clear in Charms that morning that Draco despised any class that wasn't on his original schedule. This was evident by the smart aleck comments that would often pass his lips, the green paper balls that he would often fling at random Gryffindors and the near constant sighs.

By Tuesday all of Gryffindor was sick of it... but Friday, so was Harry.


	15. Alchemy Class

Bond length

Month: 3

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: comfortably

* * *

Alchemy Friday morning was, in Harry's opinion... just above History of magic in its ranks of sheer boredom. His usual retaliation to Draco's highly advanced Newt level classes was too complete ... or attempt ... homework, essays or reports. Once those was completed his next plan of action was to pull out the Autobiography of Godric Gryffindor that Hermione has given him for his birthday... but to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore himself taught Alchemy.

Every time Harry saw his headmaster's twinkly blue eyes, a shot of betrayal would enter into his heart. It took a long time and a strained betrothal bond before Harry would even acknowledge Draco point of view... but once he did, it was hard to unsee it. While Dumbledores end plan was overall pure, Harry couldn't help but feel manipulated and right now his retaliation was a Juvenal attempt at disruptiveness.

Harry had attempted to engage both Hermione and Draco in convosaion only to be given various shushing noises.

"Harry, perhaps you can use this time to start your essays? I am sure professor Slughorn gave you one that involved the ingredients and method of the X potion?" Dumbledore causally mentioned, after hearing Harry's third unenthusiastic comment to Hermione.

"I finished it Arithmancy on Wednesday" Harry snapped back.

"I am sure you can find something to do my boy. Perhaps I can assign you a reading text?"

"Draco... this is boring" Harry loudly replied for the umpteenth time "I can't believe you take this subject voluntarily".

"Will you stop whining!" Draco finally said, 20 minutes into class. His quill near close to snapping.

"But I am bored" Harry whined back

"Doesn't mean the rest of the class needs to hear about it"

"Rest of the class? Draco there is 5 people in here! Six if you include me!"

"Harry, please" Hermione begged "you are making it hard for Dumbledore to teach"

"Actually Harry... I could use you for this demonstration" Dumbledore said. "Come forward my boy"

Harry's heart begun to race... he doesn't know about Harry's knowledge of his manipulation... so... he wouldn't try anything too reckless... but then again, it's not like he's previous attempts have been rainbows and picnics.

"Just do it" whispered Draco

By the time Harry was at the front of the class, he was on the cusps of the tether- which resulted in Draco having to sit on his desk, leaning forward slightly.

"As I was saying by pairing moon, earth and life" Dumbledore, at this point had his wand pointed at Harry, tracing the elemental symbols onto Harry's face. "You would create a formulation- that once activated will physically enlight a wizard's magical energy" Dumbledore waved his hand. White light begun to swirl around Harry with A thin line of black energy circling around it. It was the dark green ribbons that swirled in and out of the white, the caught Dumbledore attention.

"Professor..." A seventh year Ravenclaw mentioned ... "magical energy is only one color. Harry is three?..."

"Ah. Yes" Dumbledore's attention now snapping back to his class "a personal magical energy is indeed a single colour! However, is seems that two other people are tangled in Harry's magic"

"Two?" Screeched Malfoy

"Hmm... well, because of the inseparably element currently on your bondminship, I would suspect that the black ring is indeed your own magical energy Draco"

"So whose is the green?" Hermione asked

"That is indeed mystery".

The bell finally chimed after what seemed like several hours to Harry.

"Now class, I would like a 2ft essay on a balanced equation that electrifies unstable magic energy. It must include for elements"

Morning tea consisted muffins and hot chocolate in Draco's dorm. "Draco, I ... I... swear I don't know who the green energy".

"I know you don't Harry... but Dumbledore does".

"What makes you think that?" Harry questioned, taking a bite of a chocolate muffin. Eyeing in questionably.

"Because he's shields went up as soon as he saw the green ribbons"

"His shields?... do these muffins taste odd to you?"

"His occlumency shields... I think the muffins are vegan"

Harry stared blankly are Draco, while the blonde broke apart his second pumpkin muffin.

"You know Legilimency?" Harry finally asked, as if the cogs had finally clocked into place

"Have you met my Dad?...I mastered the art before I even got my acceptance letter!"

"Your dad tried to teach me it last year... I... I... just couldn't get it"

Draco clicked his tongue as he put the fourth muffin back down.

"You know what... I don't think my dad's teaching method suits you at all"

"I do not think Pointing a wand and screaming Legitimise without wanting, works for anyone"

"He was attempting to put your mind in a state of shock, so you would raise your shield innately"

"Yes... well... it hurt"

"Why was he teaching you in the first place?... It not like you were his favorite student"

"The connection I have with Voldemort. I think Dumbledore feared that he could use it against me"

Draco retaliated by scrunching up his nose "Yes because one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time fucking lives to manipulate a 16-year-old "

"Well...there is a prophecy that says I have to kill him" Harry shrugged, hesitantly taking the final bite of his chocolate muffin.

"Potter, let me ask you... Do YOU believe in prophecies?"

"No..."

"So...what makes you think the dark lord does?"

Before Harry could answer the bell rang again. Next class of this ever stretching! far - too - long day!

By the time dinner rolled around Harry was tired & irritated. everything and everyone was annoying him. It was among the auroma of freshly baked lasagna, that was placed along side garlic bread and mix vegetables that Harry finally snapped.

"You didn't need to compare Gretchen to a prositute Malfoy!"

"Oh, It's back to Malfoy now is it?"

"She is my team mate!"

"She flirts with you!"

"No! She doesn't !"

"Oh Harry look how well I can throw! Oh Harry! good catch! Don't I just make a nibble Chaser Harry! You should be a professional Harry!" Draco mimicked

"The beaters purposely tried to knock you off my broom because of your comment!"

"I can't help it if The Gryffindor qudditch team is so stupid! Surely they would realise that by knocking me off, you would of been knocked off too!" Draco fired back

"Just stop Malfoy! Gretchen knows I am bonded to you! The entire bloody school knows!"

"Do you really think she cares potter? Do you think Blaise cares that I am bonded to you?"

"Wait. What?"

"You are not the only one with admirers!"

"I am not calling him a slut though!" Harry snapped back.

"No. Because I do!. I tell him everyday! Heck! I was telling him years before you and I... bonded"

"But, haven't you and Blaise... you know?" Harry asked

"Oh yeah. Blaze and I have totally shagged. It's not a secret. "

"How come you shag him so easily... but not your intended?"

" I believe we have already tried! I remember pain! Lost of pain!"

"That was a stage ago!" Mumbled Harry

"Do you want to risk it?"

Harry replied by shrugging his shoulders "it might break the teather"

"Are you sick of me already?" Smirked Draco

"Yes. Straight up yes!"

"Wow! You are so charming!"

"Look Malfoy, are we going to shag or not?"

"Um... No"

"Seriously?!" Harry snapped

"Harry, do you really want your first time to be because you want to break some theater?"

This statement of concern was what caused Harry to smile, a tad too quickly. A tad too red.

Adverting his eyes, Harry begun to peck at his Lasagna once more.

"Did you ever get a reply from Lupins widow?" Draco finally asked

"Her name is Tonks- and yes I did. It was great news actually!"

"How so?"

"She is pregnant!" Harry's eyes shone once more

"... errr... great?"

"It's exciting! I've always want kids"

"Yes, well we are going have four of them"

"And I get to carry all of them!"

For some reason, this excited Harry. He's eyes flared pride, as he clapped his hands together.

"You are a strange man Potter!"

Saturday morning arose wet and raining. Harry rolled groaning... despite the fact that it was Novemeber, Draco for some reason decided that it would be fucking awesome to leave the window open. Rain was spitting on Harry's up he groaned, slammed the window shut. The sun had already begun to rise, creating a blue glow over the Great Lake.

Harry made his way into the bathroom, climbing in the hot shower. The warm water chilling his bones. He grabbed his sandlewood body wash... the one Draco brought him... ahh Draco... he was only in the other room. Dear god!

Harry's souls begun to tingle

The man had been such a prat that last week... but... I suppose pratiness is just Malfoy. Harry begun to sigh... it had been over a week since the teather, so it has been over a week, since they have been in near constant associations... even the best of couple cannot be that close together, all the bloody time!

Harry breaths begun to get heavier, as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

It was certain that at the very least Draco was comfortable with his mate enough to express his beliefs... argh! Harry's head was beginning to hurt!

But hasn't Draco has always been like that? Just more petty?

Pain spreads crossed Harry's eyes. Draco has always been a jerk... but he is he now less of one? Harry hands shot straight for the piercing in his forehead.

Draco didn't say anything that wasn't true, Dumbeldore - to a degree was minpulating him! And Gretchen was flirting with him!

"Arrrrghh" screamed Harry. His head begun exploding.

This naturally alerted Draco, who ran in too see his mate completely naked, dripping with water; on his knees , gripping his scar. Tears rolling down his eyes. "No"

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"No. No. He loves me!" He begun to cry, before another scream escaped his lips. Causing Harry to arch his back.

"Harry?" Draco asked again, this time kneeling in front of the shower.

"No, no! He is good. He loves me. We are merged! We are one"

As if one cue, Draco was in the shower, this silk pyjamas now getting completely soaked. Dracos arms were around Harry quicker then the third scream escaped his lips.

Tears begun to steam from Harry's eyes once more, as his arms went around Draco.

"I love you Draco" Harry whispered before he's breathed slowed and his body went limp.


	16. Maybe the occulamy lesson was needed

Bond length

Month: 3

Week: 1

Day: 3

Stage: comfortably

A/N- Reviews people!

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He didn't know the time or the sensations. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't taste anything, he couldn't smell anything but he could hear... A smooth silky voice

"he forcibly penetrated his mind. He needs time to heal"

the darkness around Harry got thicker. It was as if he was no where and every where at the same time. Invisible fingers begun to stoke through his hair... at least he thought it was hair ... did he even have hair anymore?

"I thought he was instatus" an aristocratic, yet safe voice rang.

"He is. It wasn't him".

"Bumblebee?"

The darkness Harry saw, begun to burst - A million tiny dots slowly forming together, creating outlines, then shapes - color and definitions. Harry could smell, he could taste and he could feel... but it was still dark. The darkness wasnt a vast array of nothingness like before. It was dark, but Harry at least knew he was somewhere.

"My love?" The hand caressed his cheek once again. It was warm and comforting. Harry leaned into the touch, sighing in satisfaction. "Potter!" The silky voice purred again. It was a few blinks later that Harry finally saw the grey eyes of his mate.. and never in his life had Harry felt so relieved.

"Draco?" the sound escaping his own lips was hoarse and harsh. "Water..."

Draco smiled. His teeth so perfect and white. The cool glass of water was handed to him from the opposite side of the bed. It was the dark eyes and greasy hair that made Harry fully comprehend his surroundings. The darkness, the coolness, The smell of potion ingredients and parchments ...The dungeons. Harry was in the dungeons... Snape's private quarters if he has to guess. it was after Harry had drained the glass of water, that Snape finally spoke. "Potter... what did you see?"

Harry's face dropped as his eyes begun to water. He slowly handed the glass back to Snape, who with a flick of his wand refilled it.

"I saw... Draco"

"Yes. We know that. What else?" Snape replied, handing Harry the refilled glass.

"It was a memory ... Dracos memory. I.. I... saw him the day before the bond. I...he... Dumbledore was telling him about the contract. Draco he was angry. Very angry. He... he... retaliated by killing a house elf"

"What?!" Screeched Draco, jumping to his feet.

"I ... you... I know about it Draco. You kicked him over and over and over again. There was blood ... he was screaming... Draco it wasn't his fault! ... he was innocent... why?"

"I didn't!" Draco snapped back, a sheet look of hatred on his brow.

He's reply was too late though - tears were escaping Harry's eyes. Draco attempt to wipe them away was rejected as Harry disgustedly flicked Draco's hand back. "I don't want you to touch me! Draco.. I... I... thought you had changed...but, i see now that you will be nothing but an arrogant aracist!"

"Potter!" Snarled Snape. Grabbing the teenagers chin, forceably turning him to face him.

"Draco did not kill a house elf! We do not OWN house elves!"

"You. are. lying! I know about Dobby!" spat Harry.

"We do not OWN the elves. They are employed! they are paid! and, most importantly they are free to leave at anytime! Some, in fact have done so... but most do not!"

"You can abuse employed elves too!" Screened Harry.

This statement cause Snape is sigh, a hand to his brow. "Look Potter... what was the same of this elf?"

"Boinky"

"Very well. BOINKY!"

A green elf appeared. Alive and well... and most important, he was unharmed physically or mentally.

"Boinky, are you able to inform Mr Harry Potter here- if Draco has ever harmed you?"

The elf turned to Harry. His purple eyes confused. "Master Draco has never harmed Boinky. Master Draco is very kind to Boinky. Master Draco sometimes helps Boinky make Ooy-Gooying chocolate vegan cupcakes"

"What about Dobby? Dobby said that Lucius treated him horribly" Harry replied

"Oh! Dobby! I was the one who sent him to you!" Snape casually mentioned.

"Why?"

"Because I heard of Dumbeldore's plan. That's right! Not Lucius plan! Dumbeldores!"

"How can I believe you?"

Snape blinked a couple of times, speechless and pointed back to the elf, who was now receiving a silver sickle from Draco. The elf smiled at the payment, bowed and vanished.

"What was the other things you saw my love?" Draco asked, his voice calmed.

"The night after the bonding... I saw the dark lord come too you. He wanted you to use to bond as a way to recruit me into his ranks .. you agreed...then I saw you in Dumbeldore office right before the start of school... Dumbeldore found out and he forced you to take the sanctuary bond... he was going to expel you otherwise "

"That's rubbish! The bond doesn't work if it's forced! ... Believe me My love, Hogwarts is not so great, that i would willing submit to a major bond just to stay enrolled - there are plenty of other schools that will bow down to accept a Malfoy, expelled or not. ".

"Anything else Potter?" Snape finally asked

"Just a voice ... "

"Saying?" Questioned Draco

"That i deserved the punishments that my uncle gave me because I am a burden on others... that no one will every truely love me"

"Do you believe that Potter?" Snape asked

Harry simply shrugged "I don't know"

This time it was Draco's turn to grab Harry's chin and favorably turn him to face the grey of his eyes.

"You listen to me Harry Potter! I did not kill a house elf because I was so traumatized about the unfulfilled betrothed contract ... I honestly didn't think we were going to be compatible at all!. I thought you hated me. i was an absolute pompous arse, in fact Harry - i still am! I did not make any deals with the dark lord to try and recruit you after we were mated. It was the mating that was final straw in me switching sides and finally you are very much loved!"

"Perhaps those occulamy lesson might be needed" Harry mumbled, causing Snape to roll his eyes

"Maybe... but it wasn't the darklord who entered your mind, my love"

"Of course it was!" Snapped Harry

"No Potter. The darklord has been in instatus since November 3rd" Snape replied

"Whaaa?"

"Instatus my love, it's a blood coma. Since the darklords magical core is a copy of the original not the original itself- he needs a high blood priest... or priestess... to mend the magical deterioration every 13 months."

"How come I've never heard of that?"

"Only his most inner circle knows..." Snape mentioned

"But... if you know ... does that mean Dumbledore knows?"

"Correct!"

"Why... doesn't he tell the order?"

This caused Snape to sigh and Draco to sigh, and once again trace the strain of Harrys black ebony hair "He wants me to kill him... not the order".

"Rest now Potter."

It was Monday morning when Harry awoke, Draco snuggled against him. Harry thanked whatever gods you could- that Draco had in fact transfigurated clothes onto him before taking him to the dungeons. Without thinking he arose, pain twitching in every fiber of his body. He kissed his mate of the cheek and went the Gryffindor tower in search of his uniform.

It wasn't until he reached the fifth floor that he realized he was more then ten steps from Draco. Way more. There was no tugging, no pulling .Harry was indeed alone... for the first time in three weeks. It was both awesome and dreadful. Walking into Gryffindor dormitory has never felt more alien.

"I haven't seen you in days" Herminoe said, from underneath a unusually heavy book - causing Harry to jump.

"I am sorry Herms... but... the tether.. you know, I have kind of been glued to Draco"

"Which have seem to run its course..."

Harry's eyes adverted to the ground

"Harry, I am happy for you. I really am... but Ron... he's worried..."

"I know. He's doesn't need to be though"

"You know how he feels about Draco"

Harry made his way over to the fire, sitting next to Herminoe. He grabbed her hand, and begun to rub it gently. "How do you feel about it?"

"I think that you would of eventually found your way to him with or without the bond"

"What do you mean?" Herminoes cold hand still in Harry's

"You have been in love with each other for years"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

."Well for one thing - You would go out of your way to seek him out, and he would go out of his way to seek you out. " she casually replied.

"You could say the same thing about me and you or me and Ron" Harry replied

"Yes, but I didn't go around hexing people just to get your attention... or I didn't purposely try to target you, just too see you riled up."

Harry was speechless. He's friend had completely gone mental. Sure, Harry loved Draco. Now ... but, before the bond? Perhaps not so much.

Herminoe snapped her book shut. "We should probably get ready for breakfast" she stood up, brushed her cotton pajama pants and held a hand out for Harry.

"I like the Slythren pajamas By the way"

Harry knew Draco had dressed him, but it was only now that he realized what graced his body. Silk green pajamas, the Slythren crest - very large and very prominent on the left thigh. Cursive writing of the house was displayed over his chest. "Bloody hell" Harry whispered, unbuttoning his shirt "I am surprised the fat lady let me in at all"

"She properly thinks it's erotic that you're sleeping with the enemy!" Yelled Ginny, from the top of the left stairs, a smirked graced over her lips.

"We are not sleeping together!"

"how far into the bond are you exactly?" She asked, climbing down the stairs. Her cloak swirling around her ankles as she goes

"Erm... almost three & half months"

This caused both Ginny and Herminoe to freeze, their eyes glued to something over Harry's shoulder.

"14 weeks?! You have been bonded for 14 weeks and didn't say anything?!" Harry didn't need to turn around to know that he was going to be dealing with a very angry Weasley.

"It is with Malfoy... I...I..."

"You what?!" Ron snapped

"I knew you wouldn't take the news too well"

"I didn't two weeks ago, and I don't now!"

"Ronald!"Ginny Snapped, standing in front of her brother, His angry brown eyes looked at his sister, before he violently tossed her aside.

"Ron, please..." Harry purred, handing a hand out to the youngest Weasley, who got to her feet in with a slight "Ow"

"look what he has done too you! He is turning you against us!"

"Ron... " Herminoe whispered now standing next to him

"NO! I am sick of this! You have been spending more time with him these last three weeks then with us! And look at you! You are dressed in fucking Slythren pajamas! He is turning you into one of them! And you couldn't care less!"

"In case you forgot Ronald we have been tethered together for the last two weeks! I didn't think you wanted him here so I went there!"

"Convenient story, i am sure!"

"Oh fuck off! " snapped Harry "Draco is not now, nor will he ever use this bond to try and recruit me!"

"Did he tell you that? Of course you would believe him! You are his little pet now!"

By this point both Harry and Ron had their wands out, their breathing deep and the air intense.

"Enough!" Screamed Herminoe, tears rolling down her eyes

"Tell that to the fucking traitor" Ron spat, before he stormed out of the common room. Slamming the door behind him,

"He just needs time" Herminoe whispered, before Harry himself slammed the door to the 6th year boys dormitory shut.


	17. Gryffindor loyalties

Chapter 17

Bond length

Month: 3

Week: 1

Day: 4

Stage: comfortably

Check out my oneshot: s/12515152/1/I-am-your-husband-not-your-patient

Please R&R!

* * *

Monday was a miserable day. Harry was miserable, Ron was miserable, Hermione was done meditating and Draco was just confused. Potions that afternoon was just that potions. There was no Harmless flirting, there was no fun badgering, no secret handholds - nothing. Harry just did the work he was supposed to with Malfoy and nothing more.

Quidditch practice was worst, as seeker Harry didn't need to train in team formation as much as rest of his players- so more often than not he would be used to test the keepers abilities. This was the time that Harry vented his anger, throwing the Quaffle hard and fast. It was on the fifth shot, when the Quaffle hit Ron in the face, that things begun to get physical... needless to say 20 minutes later both boys were in the hospital wing. Harry with a broken rib, Ron with a broken nose. Both boys had black eyes. "I'll mend the bones, but I'll keep the bruises as a reminder about fighting" Pomfry said, flicking her wand as both boys let out a little yelp. "Boys! I don't want to see you in here for at least a month!" She said as both boys left the hospital wing pushing each other as they went.

Harry arrived at Draco's dorm an hour before dinner. Slamming the door behind him.

"What did the door ever do to you my love?" Draco said, from behind his Runes book. Harry just puffed as he stomped over the the coach and pulled out his autobiography of Godrick Gryffindor.

"Harry... what on earth happened to your eye?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, turning a page.

"Harry..." purred Draco, moving to sit beside him. "Who did this too you?"

"Please! my dear, just leave it" Harry snapped back, turning the next page.

"Have you been to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, Pompfry healed my rib... she left the bruise as a reminder"

"What was wrong with your rib?" Concern now creeping into Malfoy's voice.

"Ron broke it"

"WEASLEY DID WHAT?" Draco was now on his feet, pacing. Anger clearly flourished over his face

"Draco, just leave it!"

"How did he break it?"

"He whacked me in the ribs with his fire sweep okay! this was after I punched him in the nose"

"Why did you punch him to the nose?" Draco asked, his we brow cocked

"Because he punched me in the eye!"

"Harry..."

"We had a bit of disagreement about the sanity of my relationship" Harry replied

"Please tell me that you were the one who thought it was sane?" Draco smirked. Harry simply nodded adverting his eyes, a single tear rolling down his eye.

"I know between Voldermolt conjuring up his omega plan and Dumbeldores mipulation that there is bigger things to worry about ... but... Ron was my first friend. The first person too ever be kind to me"

"Do you want Dracy-Poo to sort it out?" Gleamed Malfoy, the iconic Malfoy sneer creeping into his face

"No. Just leave it"...

The scowling look of Draco face, clearly showed dictation. Malfoy was not going to let this go unpunished. Harry was his and no one touches what was his.

"Do you have a suspicion on who sent me those memories" questioned Harry this was random and took Draco completely by shock.

"Yes"

Harry looked at Draco with a "well..." gesture

"Their is only one person who has both the power to penetrate you mind and knows the exact implifications to ensure you will be at your psychological weakest."

"Why would Dumbeldore send me those memories? He is minpulative but no evil"

"I am not saying it is Dumbeldore, I am simply saying that the evidence points to him... but...I want you to know that we will found out who did this to you. Even if I have to make it my life mission"

"Wow! Draco! Look how much you have changed in the last two and a half months... I would even go as far as too say ... you are pleasant"

"Careful Potter! I don't want you to ruin Slythren reputation"

"I promise I won't tell the school that your ribs are ticklish"

"They are not".

Perhaps Harry was more Slythren then he gives himself credit for because in a matter of seconds Harry had Draco pinned to the couch, in a massive fit of laugher.

That night was evidentially pleasant. The first real look at domestic life with Draco and needless to say - Harry looked it.

Tuesday morning came, the accidental grab of one of Draco's Slythren ties certainly did not go un-miss at breakfast. Most the students, simply giggled clamming that Harry got dressed far to quickly after his morning wake up call from Draco. Ron, however was not impressed, a simple tie miss grab - led to a rumour that Harry was slowing transforming into a Slythren.

By Friday, Harry was beginning to wonder if perhaps his friendship with Ron was done. Sure, he and Ron have fought before. Heck at some point in time everyone has fought we with everyone but most of the disputes die after a few days. It's now the end of the weeks and Ron had spread 3 rumours about Harry's loyalty to the order, 2 about His loyalty to Draco and 7 about it loyalty to Gryffindor. Harry had punched Ron another 3 times, and Ron had retaliated every single time.

Draco's dorm Saturday morning was quite warm despite the ice starting to form on the Great Lake. Draco must of rolled over sometime in the night, as his head was now Harry's chest. A few good morning kisses, lead to a make out session.

Dracos hands were in tangled in Harry's thick brunette hair. Harry rolled over. Their hips now meeting, his tanned hand now resting on Dracos left hip. With a pale hand around Harry's back he pulled him in closer, moving his mouth from Harry's lips to his neck. The bitting was intense but very erotic! Harry's head tilted back while a pleasurable moan escaped his lips. Harry was very aroused... and dear god Draco better not be playing tease again. Another bite, lead Harry to undo Dracos shirt, as quick as his tremble fingers will let him. He brushed his fingers over Dracos nipples, causing Draco to shiver is a delight. "I want you" Draco whispered.

"I want you" Draco whispered. Harry grabbed his mates' arse, in an attempt to munover him on his hips. A moan escaping from his mouth was cut shot when a knock came on the door. "Fucking Hell" sneered Draco.

Composing both his posture and his clothes, Draco yanked his portrait door open. Ron Weasley, stood there hands in pockets, a scowl on his face.

"Who told you were my dorm is Weasley?"

"Professor Dumbeldore wants to see Harry"

"Why?!" snapped Draco

"None of your business Malfoy!"

"Everything to do with Harry is my business Weasley!"

"I know what you are doing! You have set this stupid bond thing up, just so you can recruit Harry! You may have convinced him, you may have convinced the whole school! but I see right through you, you are low! You will never change! "

"You have reached a new level of stupid Weasley!"

The tanned hand on Draco's shoulder calmed the water before the storm.

"It's fine Draco! I'll just go see Dumbeldore"

"I am coming then!"

"Why? So you can convince him that Dumbeldore is evil? That voldermort is the good guy?"

"Nope, it's so we can fuck inside the next storage closet we see" smirked Draco

With a scowl, Ron had his wand pointed to Draco face, the signature Malfoy smirk displayed across Draco's features.

"Draco Stop!" Yelled Harry, grabbing his mates wrist as he walked out the door.

"Do you really think I can just let off the fact that he broke your fucking rib?"

"Let it be" Harry had dragged Draco out of the dorm and up the dungeon corridor so fast, that Harry didn't notice the quick flick of Draco's wand and the direct hit to Ron's back...

Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled the moment he saw Harry, but for a brief second they dulled when Draco walked in after him.

"Harry, my boy; I asked you hear to talk about something quite private"

"It's fine Professor. Draco and I have no secrets"

"Is that so?" Albus asked.

"That is correct!" Draco replied

"Very well. Harry have you heard anything about this Omega plan?"

"I would've of told you if I had" the younger boy snapped.

"I am simply concerned my boy. The plan should be in place soon. Even my informants have not been summoned lately."

"Hmm..." replied Harry

"Now, I understand that you and Mr. Weasley is feuding. Harry this is very displeasing. I was under the impression that he has your best friendship title"

"No offence professor... but this isn't any of your business" Draco injected. disaste seeping into his voice.

"And nor is it your mister Malfoy"

"sir, we just have a difference of opinion in regards to Dracos loyalties" Harry replied

"Well, I suppose that's understandable."

"Sir?"

"The Malfoys and the Weasley family have not seen eye to eyes for a millennia now"

"Ron will calm down eventually"

"I think Mr. Malfoy, needs to play his part as well... I don't imagine Mr. Weasley would of been opening his arms to welcome Draco, when I see that bruise upon your neck Harry"

"What bruise?" Questioned Harry. Draco placed his fingers on Harry's chin and turned his face inwards, displaying indeed a massive hickey. Draco laughed "that would've of been priceless, had Weasley actually seen it. Which sir, he has not"

"Never the less. Please see Madam Pompfry to remove it"

"Is their anything else professor?" Harry asked

"Yes, In fact their is one final thing. I understand that the inseparably stage is commencing in two weeks and based on the strained friendship you currently have with Mr. Weasley- I am going to indorse a 15 step barrier between you two. I feel that some distance before the inseparability will be beneficial for both the bond and your personal identities"

"But sir..."

it was too late, with a flick of his wand both Draco and Harry swished to oppersite ends of the room, they tried a couple of times to come together only to reached an invisible barrier and be swooshed back.

"I am sorry boys, but this is for the best"

With a huff Draco left, ten seconds later Harry was at the door

"Sir, when we were first bonded- you said that you have been through this before?"

"That's correct me boy"

"Who were you bonded too?"

"Just a man I knew from my youth"


	18. Forced separation

Chapter 18

Bond length

Month: 3

Week: 2

Day: 2

Stage: comfortably

* * *

The first day of Dumbledore's forced inseparability- Saturday; was not impossible, both Harry and Draco had spent time apart. Five years of it really. What was hard, was the near constant continues thought cycle. It seems that no matter how much Harry tried to distract him self with homework, essays, books or games- the only thing he could think about was Draco. whether it be Draco's eyes, His laughter, his remarks, his aristocratic features, his godly body or his touch. Monday was worse while fifteen steps were enough of a boundary to avoid physical touch it was still enough for Harry to observe. It seems not being about to touch Draco made he's physical appeal more intoxicating. Draco in his Slythren uniform was in Harry's opinion magnificent. In Draco's opinion Harry in his Gryffindor uniform was ruggard and rather sexy.

Despite the now 48 hours distance, Ron was no less relaxed. Every glance Harry made on Draco's direction only caused Ron to moan in frustration... however the Slythren cunning always kicked in, and with every frustrated moan, Draco had a blown an over dramatic kiss to his mate, which resulted in Harry attempting to catch that said kiss, The extent of Rons frustrated moans indicated whether the kiss was caught shifty or with dramatic movements.

It was Tuesday when Harry decided to try to communicate to Draco through the use of a paper aeroplane... it was not successful. As soon as the aeroplane hit the barrier it dissolved into a thousand pieces of ash. Draco, in turn Draco tried a fire retardant paper bird, only to once again, see it transform into a thousand pieces of ash.

Friday was a full moon, Draco's paleness and dark circles did not go unmiss, but Harry's concern was turned to amusement... the thought of a Draco being magically teathered to his father was oddly amusing. That night Harry dreamt of a very frustrated adult bat tied to a teenage indecisive bat, with every indecision the rope between each of the bats feet grew stronger and stronger.

Harry awoke, snuggly warm Saturday morning in Gryffindor Common room. For the first time since starting school, Harry felt like he belonged and was accepted in his Tower. Despite the tension between Draco and most of the lions, they seem to at least tolerate the snake - while simontanisly accepting the bond. That was all except Ron, who no matter how much Harry tried to talk to his friend - no matter how much Herminoe tried, or Ginny tried or... anyone tried... his beliefs and preconception to the Malfoy family was firm. Harry felt like he was slowly loosing his best friend, and he knew it. Harry attempted to rekindle the friendship in almost every way he could think of - yet nothing seemed to work. He simply couldn't get through to Ron.

Breakfast Saturday morning was full of warm homely smells. Freshly baked muffins and pancakes aligned the table, various fruits and juices were added as condiments. Gazing across the table Harry could see Ginny had piled her 2 pancakes with fresh blueberries, strawberries and banana slices. Harry smiled as he saw Heremione spread butter over her blueberry muffin. He was smothering his chocolate chip pancakes in Maple syrup when he felt a pale hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Mate" Draco replied, his voice smooth. Harry almost choked on his pancakes, as his eyes widen.

"Draco?"

"That's my name don't wear it out" he snapped. Harry cocked his eye brow, that was a very Cliche statement for someone so aristocratic.

"Harry I want to break up!" He causally mentioned, reaching for a bacon and cheese muffin, while adding cream cheese.

"Sorry?" The Gryffindor asked, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"You and I. We are over. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore".

Harry begun to smirk. "Oh... Dracy-poo, you know we can't end the bond tell we do the Break- up fuck"

Ginny smirked into her apple juice, as she saw Draco's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

"So... you and I in a broom closet?" Harry giggled, his hand now around Dracos tie

"Erm... No! no!... that's okay"

"No, no. You want to break up... and in order to do that we have to fuck. Come" Harry begun to pull Draco's tie, making his way to the double doors.

"No!"

"Oh, it's not like we haven't done it before. Hundreds of times really." Harry was almost of the entrance.

"Wait..." Draco squeaked.

"So... do you want to top or bottom?. I know you normally like to top, but since it's our last time I thought we could mix things up"

"Harry! Stop! it is me!" Dracos voice was trembling now

"Yes, Dracy-poo. I know it's you. Who else would I fuck?" Smirked Harry once again

"No. Harry! please! it's me Ron. Please!"

"Ron? Oh, Dracy-poo do not be so ridiculous! Why would Ron want to fuck me?."

"I don't! I was trying to break you up!"

"Shh... hush now Sexy, you ARE NOT Ron, you ARE Draco - Ron would know that you and I have a 15ft magical barrier between us at the moment. Ron would also know that it doesn't end tell Friday... I think Ron would also know that you can't actually break up if you are already bonded and finally Ron should know that you don't eat Red meat, especially bacon..."

Ron stopped in his tracks, bowing his head "I forgot about the barrier"

"Where did you get the polyjuice potion from?" Harry Finally ask. His arms crossed over her cheast, his foot now tapping inpatiently.

"Stole it"

"From?"

"Dean and Shamus"

"Where did they get it from?"

Ron, who was starting to get traces of his ginger hair back, simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ron, the only thing you have achieved by doing this... is destroying the last remaining attempt we may have had at ever salvaging our friendship"

Rons head snapped back up, his eyes glazed over. His mouth opened to form replied, when Harry suddenly and unexpectedly took a few stumbled steps backwards. Smashing into the stone walls behind him.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, stepping towards Harry. Who was able to see the real Draco walk through the double doors. Blood begun to drip from Harrys nose.

Draco smiled at his Mate and mouth an apology ... Ron who still very looked like Draco, despite the ginger flicks gracing his hair; blushed... this caused Draco to smirk. "If you are going to impersonate me to get into my batrothed pants Weasley, at least wear the Slythren tie. That Gryffindor one is just pathetic"

"Shove off Malfoy"

Draco blew Ron a kiss, causing him to blush harder.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, which surprised Harry. In all his previous years at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't remember two continues weeks were his only problem was finding the motivation go attend potions class. It was both strange and wondering.

It was after dinner Thursday when Harry was summoned his Dumbledores office. Single and alone. This was the first time since accepting the fact that despite his pure intentions, Dumbledore did know how to minpulate... he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it, and right now he wanted to end the war.

"Harry, my boy," He said as Dumbeldores blue eyes begun to twinkle "I am going to be away for the next week. I trust that you and Draco can keep yourselves out of trouble tell then?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied

"Excellent! Excellent!. Have you learnt anything during these last few weeks of foucred separation?"

"What their something specific, you were trying l teach us sir?" Questioned Harry

"My goal my boy, was to remind you and Mr. Malfoy; that despite the bond you are still two separate people. You have two seperate identities, two seperate beliefs, two seperate personalities and two seperate idealologies"

That was unexpected. It caused Harry to bite his lip and nod.

"That's good news my boy! The inseparability aspect of the bond will commence tomorrow. I must warn you my boy, it will be intense. You will simontansily want to spend every waking moment with Mr. Malfoy and want to be as far away from him as possible"

"I don't imagine, I would ever want to be apart from Draco" Harry mumbled

"You say that now my boy, but just wait. Just wait".

Dumbeldore smiled and flicked his wand. Harry's shoulders stood more aligned. He felt lighter and realived. His heart was beginning to race. A smile crept into his face. As Harry was leaving, he turned to face his head Master "sir? you said you were going away, may I ask where?"

"Germany"

it was less then two minutes between Harry leaving Dumbeldores office and Harry finding home in Draco's arms. Draco smelt of peppermint and sandalwood, a scent that Harry would now never forget. The boys didn't say a single word nor did they need too. Both knew they were at peace. It was in Draco's dormitory, that their lips meant: it was blissful. How Dumbeldore could assume that Harry would every get sick of this, is absolutely insane. Harry not only wanted to spend all of eternity in Draco's arms, but he needed too.

By the time Friday morning arose, the feeling only increased. Dracos perfect face and arrogance simply completed his. Never in Harry's life had he felt his soul was entwined with someone else's so much. It's was comforting. Harry will always be Draco's and Draco's will always be Harry's. No more no less.

That excitement was short lived when upon eating porridge; Harry's was of course, pulled high with chocolate chips and whipped cream; the daily profit arrived.

 **Wizarding War three commenced.**

 _ **Voldemort and  Grindelwald united **_


	19. World wizarding war 3

Chapter 19

Bond length

Month: 4

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: inseparability

* * *

 **Wizarding War three commenced -** **Voldemort and Grindelwald united**

 _A 'Historic' union, has been reportedly established when following a chaotic break-out at Nurmengard prison._

 _Gillard Grindelwald, 114, was on remand at Nurmengard Prison in the cliff sides of the German alps for his famous and unspeakable hate crimes in the 1940's. A routine visitation privilege commanding at 11:57pm Saturday morning from two British wizards allowed the war lord to side apparate from the highly guarded prison._

 _Grindelwald's escape attempt only became apparent thirty minutes later when all five on duty officers heard unsavory spell casting, upon investigation it was established that Gillard Grindelwald's cell was indeed unoccupied. It was the glowing green light of the famous dark mark lighting up the dark and dankly cell the made authorities point to the union._

 _Due to the extreme callous that will result following a Grindelwald and Voldermort union - the English and German government are in the plans of combining efforts. We aim to minimize the war effort before the wizarding world is permitly altered._

* * *

Harry begun to pale, his porridge spoon shaking in his cold hand.

"It's okay love... we will get through this." Purred Draco, taking the spoon out of his mate hand.

"I thought he was dead" Harry whispered.

"Who?"

"Grindelwald. I am sure the chocolate frog cards said that Dumbeldore killed him?"

"First off- please don't ever credit your information from a confection product. Secondly, Grindelwald was arrested by German officials and placed in solitary confinement. His arrest had nothing to do with Dumbeldore"

"There is more ... last night ... when he lifted the barrier, he told me he was going away for a week. When I asked where... he ... he ... said Germany"

"I think it's just coincidental. Professor Dumbeldore wants to end to war, not amplify it" Draco mentioned, scooping a spoonful of porridge

"Do you think this was Voldermort's omega plan?" the question leaving his mouth, before he could think. The answer beginning to terrify him.

"No, I think this whole "union" thing is very unlike the dark lord. He is not the type of person who would willing share credit"

"So...? Why did he do it?"

"Who knows. That man is still a bloody lunatic at the end of the day"

Harry and Draco left breakfast, hand in hand. While the entire school knew they were bonded, this was the first time they have been so physical. It was only after an endless supply of kisses in the great hall, that they finally went their separate ways. each one longing for the other.

The talk of the impending third wizarding war dominated most of the convocations in all of Harry's classes that Day. Some were worried, others were cheering ... but despite the house differences their was one questions that all houses kept asking- who was the second accomplish?

Ron's guess of course spoke the loudest and most stereotypical... according to the Red-head Harry was betrothed to the son of someone who freed one of the darkest lords in all of the history books. Ron's suggestive opinion begun to spread to wild fire; the rumor gracing every year in every house. This of course, lead to Draco being welcomed back to the house of snakes with open arms. it was only a matter of hours before Draco regained his title of "slythren prince".

Qudditch that afternoon was once again full tension, only this time it wasn't just Ron that was taking verbal and physical shots at him. Gretchen had finally come to the conclusion that, Harry is indeed with Draco; now and forever. Even though this never stopped her before, after the events of this morning she begun to realize that a Malfoy was not a person you would want to mess with, so in order to fight off months of embarrassment she set her targets on Ron.

And what has Ron being doing the last week? He has been attacking Harry.

It was only 30 minutes into the Game when Katie called a halt.

"THis is getting beyond a joke! I will not have Infighting in my team!"

"He started it!" Screamed Gretchen, pointing to Harry.

"How? How could Harry have possibly started it?" Katie asked

"Because he is on Malfoy's side instead of my boyfriends!"

"Boyfriend?!" Ron questioned

"Yeah. That's why I am helping you. I am your girlfriend" Gretchen replied, flying over to Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron bit his lips and stared at Harry, his eyes pleading for help. Harry could hear Ginny giggle behind him, this caused him to smirk. Perhaps Karma was returning.

"Look you two!" Katie said, pointing his Gretchen and Ron "this is your last warning. Leave your antics off the field."

"We will if he does" Gretchen replied pointing to Harry

"I am serious Gretchen! If you say one more thing, I will suspend you!"

"You need me Katie! No one else can shoot like me" Gretchen replied, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder

"fine Gretchen! You are suspended. Francine will be taking your place. Do not come back tell you gain some manners, professionalism and some respect!. "

"You can't do that!"

"I am the captain! I can do what ever I want!"

"I am taking this up with mcgonagall!" Gretchen yelled back.

"Oh, please do!" Snaped Katie "and what about you Ron? Are you ready to get serious? Or are you still pouting?"

It was during this statement that Harry noticed a blonde young man make his way to the stands.

"As long as he leaves" Ron mumbled back, nodding his head to Malfoy

"Just ignore him Ron" Ginny replied

"How do I know he's not going to jinx me or something?"

"Because you are no worth my effort" Draco yelled from the stands

"That's it!"

"Enough! Let's call a quits for today!" Katie replied "I can not train my team with only 5 players".

Back in Draco's dorm, enjoying Friday nights meal of roast meat, roast vegetables, bread rolls & gravy - Harry finally decided to ask

"The only reason Ron was on edge today was ... well... he thought your dad was the second accomplice in freeing Grindelwald. "

"Of course he would think that! Weasley would say anything predigest towards my family"

"You can't really blame him though, you Haven't exactly opened your arms to him the last six years"

"Has he never heard of forgive and forget?"

"He is stubborn. Just like you"

"Perhaps... but I've never broken your ribs in a fit of rage"

"No my dear, all you did was break your own ego"

"Oh, shush you!" Giggled Draco, scooping up some pumpkin.

"So... could your dad of been the other accomplice?" Harry boldly asked, stabbing a carrot with his fork in his left hand while mopping his beef in Gravy with his right.

"No. My dad is still healing from the beta plan. He can barley walk, let alone fight"

"So, when do you think they'll... you know ... start?" Harry asked.

"Not for a while. Both the dark lord and Grindelwald likes to work with fear. The more we are in suspense, the more we are anxious"

That weekend Harry and Draco was content just to spend the entire time in Draco's dorm, between snuggling in the king size bed, being warmed up by the nearby fire, getting unnecessary competitive over a few games of wizards chess, gobble stones or exploding snap and having one too many debates on the need of expanding Hogwarts sporting clubs - Harry was happy to say that the domestic life he was beginning to create with Draco was bliss.

As Draco suggested the more days that went by without incident the more the wizarding world get anxious; by Thursday morning the Daily profit was grasping at straws, in attempt to bring some clarity to the mysterious darkness. When the daily profit reported that a storm resulting in Hail in Essex was the result of the dark duo - Harry knew that the world was slowing descending into madness.

It was Friday night, after a soothing winter dinner of beef Stew and buttered bread rolls, that Harry and Draco begun to snuggle into each other on the living room couch. Draco's head was resting on his mates lap his attention focused on reading his advanced Arithmancy textbook. Harry on the other hand had the latest addition of Qudditch today in his left hand, stoking Draco's blonde hair with his right.

Harry could hear the school clock chime 11:00 when the green eyed boy stretched, kissed his mate and got up. He froze.

His eyes pinned on the purple carpet under his feet.

"What's wrong love?" Draco asked, his eyes concerned.

Harry's green eyes vanished, his whites showing brightly and whole. A whimper escaping his lips.

It was 20 minutes later, that his green eyes become visible again. A single tear gliding down his pale skin

"What did you see?" Draco asked, pulling his mate into his lap. his hands covering Harry's now pale cheeks.

"The omega plan"


	20. The bet

A/N - As the plot-line is intensifying, i will be taking longer to post individual chapters.

Chapter 20

Bond length

Month: 4

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: inseparability

* * *

"You saw the omega plan?" Draco gasped, his arms around a now very shaky Harry.

"They needed the muggle to magic platforms destroyed because ... they ... they... are planning to blow up key muggle areas "

"They?" Draco asked

"Voldermort is commanding muggle London and Grindelwald is commanding muggle Scotland" whispered Harry

"Hmm... "

"He looks better. Grindelwald I mean. He doesn't look 114; more like a man in his late 50s. He had all his teeth... a full head of blonde hair.. and he didn't have a hunch. He looks healthy Draco."

"I didn't even know there was a meeting tonight" Draco mumbled

"Their wasn't. It was just the Duo and that same ... masked man"

Harry swallowed hard and stood, he brushed his robes

"Dumbeldore is still away ... so... perhaps we should inform Mcgonagall?"

"I would rather inform that horrid Hippogriff from third year, then your head of house"

This caused Harry to scowl

"Mcgonagall, is one of the best witches I know, she is an active member of the order. Trust me Draco, she knows what she is doing!" Snapped Harry, his arms crossed over his chest. His breathing sluggard.

"I am not saying she doesn't my Love - all I am saying is that she mothers you Potter. I guarantee you that the moment you tell Her, she will spill some speech about how children shouldn't get involved in the aspects of war, that it will corrupt our innocence ... blah blah, blah"

"Yeah, she is a lot like that." Harry replied with a smirk

"It's not a bad thing per say... it's just that whether she like it or not, we are involved in this war. No matter how much she wants to protects her little lions "

"I still think we should tell her... "

Draco knew his mate was stubborn, just as Harry knew Draco stubbornness could match his own.

"I'll make you a little deal Potter" Draco said with a smirk, his head now crossed over his chest

"Oh, this will be good"

"We are in the inseparability stage Yeah? Well let's seperate ... who ever can go the longest without the needed for physical contact wins. If you out length me, then we will tell Mcgonagall, if I out length you then we tell my dad".

"Snape?"

"Correct"

"Fine. But let's make it even more interesting. Who ever looses has to buy the other one lunch - next Hogsmead weekend" Harry bargained, picking his lips.

"Deal"

Harry crept onto his tippy toes, flung his arms around Draco's broad shoulders and peaked his mate on his lips.

"I like strawberry tea with treacle tart" he whispered, as he left. Blowing Draco a kiss as he did.

Saturday morning was fine enough, the mild longing was uncomfortable but manageable, every so often Harry would stop what he was doing and just stare into space. He wondered what Malfoy was doing, who he was with, what is was wearing, how is was doing...

By lunch the pull that guided him to Malfoy was was stronger but resistible. After the midday meal of sandwiches and pumpkin juice Harry activity pushed Herminoe and Ginny into the library to study ... simply because he knew Draco was there. The bet was to see who could last the longest without physical contact ... it didn't say anything about antagonising the other into submission.

It was thirty minutes after making seductive eye contact with the Slythren; who sat two tables over - Harry got a rather malicious idea. He flung his left arm around Ginny's shoulders. Right on Que Draco's grey eyes popped... but that satisfaction was short lived as Draco smirked and did the same to Blaze, only this time the Draco leaned closer to Blaze. Harry clicked his tounge.. if he wants to play games, then games he will get.

Harry's hand around Ginnys shoulders tighten as he pulled her closer... smirking at Draco before he stroked her gently on the cheek. Ginny let out a rather surprised squeal.

Draco maliciousness begun to spread across his Slythren features once more as he pulled Blaze in further, and brushed his fingers through Blazes black hair, being the typical Slythren Blaze clicked on ... he over amplified his delightful moan.

The look on Harry's face sent chills down Draco's spine... but being a Gryffindor Harry decided to retaliate.

His arm around Ginny moved from her shoulders to her waist. His lips now on her pale cheek.

"Harry- just because you are having problems with Malfoy, doesn't mean I have to get involved" she whispered in his ear, as her hands glided down to his shoulders.

"Please Gin" he whispered back- curling her hair. Ginny simple rolled her eyes before she let out a massive giggle. Slapped Harry across the chest before she squealed, in a high pitch high voice "you're so funny Harry", adding a few feminine giggles as she went.

Draco's eyes begun to glare; he placed his hands on either side of blazes cheeks, pulled him in and planted a peak on his lips, before standing up and storming out of the library. Harry following closely behind him.

Harry felt quite sorry for the random 7th year Ravenclaw boy that now had been slammed into the stone wall. Draco's hands across his shoulders. "I want you Kurt" Harry heard Draco

"Oh, Draco" the Ravenclaw purred.

It was perfect timing when both Luna and Neville made their way down the hall.

Harry's hands went over their shoulders, rubbing their shoulder blades.

"So... Ravenclaw tower or Gryffindor?"

"Err... the library?" Neville replied

"Kinky... "

It was the 4th floor, when Draco got a hold of the next "victim". Pansy. Harry had to chuckle at the surprised squeal then the sheer delight that ran over her face, when Draco planted a kiss upon her lips. While, this game started as an attempted to agonize each other, it has now gotten into a game of amusement. Harry, as the Gyffindor was quite glad that Draco was choosing his "Victims" out of a pool of people he already knew. The degree he displayed only ever matched that persons confrontability level.

By Wednesday, Harry has kissed half of Hufflepuff; both the boys and the girls and tongued most of the 6th year male Gryffindor's. Draco, however had peaked all the male students in Ravenclaw regardless of age and ''conveniently'' existed several closets with a messy haire Blaise. By Thursday, the entire school had become so frustrated. It was obvious that Draco and Harry were just too stubborn too be bonded. A simple bet let to a weeks worth of agony for the entire student population. It was Thursday after dinner when Ginny felt herself being dragged into an empty classroom. After a few locking spells, she saw her capture.

"What do you want Blaise?" She snarled

"I want to put an end to this stupid bet between your golden boy and our prince"

"And what? You need my help?"

"I am not going to beg Weasley"

"Fine. But I have one request" she replied. Her voice mimicking her mothers in an unusually scary way.

"Which is?"

"You take me out next Hogsmede weekend"

Blaise smiled, his eyes smiling . "It would be my pleasure".

That's how Harry and Draco was pushed by their so-called best friend quite conveniently into each other. Their physical contact meeting simultaneously In each other's arms for the first time in the space of six days. It was bless and it was perfection.

"I guess we both loss" Harry whispered, his hands now snugged onto Draco's hips.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do?" Draco teased back, rubbing his mates shoulders.

"Tell both Mcgonagall & Snape?" Harry suggested

"It's rather boring but I suppose it will have to do" Draco replied

"And the date?" Harry asked

"I guess we will have to have a mutual picnic" Draco replied, as his hand grasped into Harry's.

It was simply a coincidence that just as they were on there was to the dungeons, they bumped into the Gryffindor head of house. After explaining Harry's vision, That stern woman's expression, changed for a moment to concern before her eyebrows crossed.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Very well. I'll take care of it. Don't worry yourselves. The order is trained to deal with situation like this, I can assure you it is in capable hands"

"What exactly is their plan of attack?" Draco asked

"Their is no need to concern yourself in this war young ones". she soothed, a hand placed on both the boy's shoulders.

Draco looked at Harry with a "told you" expression.

Arriving at Professor Snape's private quarters; Draco barged in. He didn't knock. He didn't announce his presences - he just wanted straight in.

"Yo Dad!" he yelled, plopping onto the leather couch.

Snape looked up from his leather arm chair, his potion magazine placed on his knees.

"Yo? Yo! I believe I taught you better English then that Draco"

"Harry had a vision... of the omega plan"...

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it seems muggle London and Scotland is going to be obliterated. Thanks to that mad duo"

"... interesting " he whispered

"I wanted to tell Dumbeldore... but he's not here" Harry mumbled

"I think he already knows the dynamics of this plan Potter".

"How? He hasn't been here for the past two weeks".

"Hmm" Snape replied, twirling his wand in his fingers. Suddenly he stopped & flicked the fire place.

The ravening hearth went out as the wooden bricks separated reviling a dark spiral staircase. With a wave of his hand, Snape lead the boys down the staircase and towards a wooden door.

4 un-rythmatic knocks laters and Harry was facing Lucius, Narcissia, Kingsley, Tonks and both the Weasley twins.

"Welcome Boys, to the underground resistance"


	21. The rebellion

A/N - I will aim to post a new chapter on or before every Saturday

Bond length

Month: 4

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: inseparability

* * *

"Wait... wait... what?" Harry asked.

"The underground resistance Harry" Tonk replied. This was the first time Harry saw the Widow Lupin since her husbands death - her belly was indeed beginning to swell.

"In order for there to be an underground resistance ... there has to be ONE main power force, in which the resistance fights against. I believe we are currently in the middle of a war; that is between two opposing sides". Draco mentioned

"Is there?" Kingsley asked

"Are you implying something different?" Questioned Draco

"We are not implying anything my, son" purred Snape

"We are saying it out right" finished Lucius

"But... Dumbeldore is leading the light, while Voldermort is commanding the dark" whispered Harry.

"Perhaps if we start at the beginning?" Tonks suggested, her hands rubbing her swollen abdominal

"Too right preggers" sparked George

"But first food! Fibby!" Fred interjected

Instead of a skittish house elf, a grown man walked in. A plate of sinicker-doodles in one hand and 6ft rolled up parchment in the other. His ruby hair, tied back with a silk pink ribbon.

"It's uncle Gi-Fab To you Forge"

Fred simply replied with a two finger solute, while he grabbed his fair share of cookies.

"You're Molly Weasley brothers!" Exclaimed Draco

"Look at that Gideon! We are Famous!" The other brother sang from the corridor carrying a tea tray.

"But ...I heard you died" Harry whispered

"Nah, just captured" Fabeon replied, bitting into a cookie. "The ladies here rescued us."

"Hats off to the female species. Not the first time they saved our arse".

"What's that you got there uncle Fi-gab" George asked, pointing to the parchment under his arm

"Oh! Snapy! This is the plans you requested to re-claim the red queen". He casually mentioned, tossing Snape the parchment, which the potions master caught with one hand.

"Who's the red queen?" Draco asked

"Someone who you don't need to worry about. Yet". Snape replied, unrolling the parchment.

"I...I... I need to sit down" Harry whispered as his face paled once more.

"Get your head together Harry! You are playing with the big cadets now" growled a voice from the adjacent room.

"You are apart of this too Moody?" Harry yelled, as he heard the fermilar _clop-stomp-clop_ of Mad eyes' wooden leg.

"I lead this little charade Harry"

"Well... at least he thinks he does" mumbled Narcissia.

"This is priceless! The best Aurora that ministry has ever known has turned against the leader of the light". Draco giggled

"Now listen to me mate! I am not against Dumbeldore! I am not against Tom and finally, I am not against Grindelwald! They want to same final outcomes as us! Protection! Security! Peace! We just don't approve of their final plan". Snapped Mad-Eye.

"Dumbeldore doesn't have anything against muggles!. He left me in custody of muggles remember!"

"Muggles that physically and mentally abused you for 15 years my love"

"That's not his fault!"

"It is...IF your parents clearly stated in their last Will and testimate that you were NOT ever meant to go into their care". Moody replied

"What?"

"I notarized Your parents will Harry" replied Kingsley "Harry, I can confirm that your parents first alternative choice of guardian was Mr. Sirius Black; who as you know; couldn't preform his duties due to his incarceration. Your second was Alice and Frank Longbottom; who was un fit due to the medical clause. Your third however; was actually Severus here, your Fourth was Molly Weasley ... Harry the list goes on and on. Guardian after guardian is appointment! With your aunt being named something like the 23rd choice".

"I wasn't... meant To go the Dursley's?"

"No, Harry. You were not".

"So... why? Why was I sent there?"

"if had to guess Id say it was to show you the dark side of muggle behavior" Lucius spiked up.

"Wow..."

"Okay... I think we have a bit of an information overload at the moment . Perhaps we should continue the failed attempt at an indoctrination later?" Tonks replied smuggling. Helping Harry to his feet.

"You are aware that Christmas holidays starts next week, are you not?" Snape snapped

"So?"

"So... where are you planning on staying? The Mannor with the dark lord or Hogwarts with the light lord?"

"Are you implying that there is a third choice Dad?"

"Yes. Here."

"Where is "here" anyway?" Harry asked.

"This Harry, is where your mother grew up. Her childhood home if you will". Moody said and for the first time in several hours, Harry smiled brightly and joyfully.

It was as Snape was guiding the teenagers back to to Hogwarts ; with the promise of discussing the vision with the resistance members and mentioning that he hoped to form a plan of action before Christmas holidays... that everything hit Harry all at once! His entire reality and perception has been altered. Harry's trust in Dumbledore shaken once more, however the sense of relief that flooded through him knowing that his final intentions were still pure was still active; but to now realize that there is an active community convinced that he is in cohorts with the two darkest wizards of all time is... insane. What's even more insane is that this very resistance contains two extremely powerful ministry aurors.

"That only one reason why Moody would stop fighting for Dumbeldore; only one reason why he would start a rebellion... he saw something ...shady " Harry whispered to Draco over Saturday lunch.

"Perhaps that's something to ask him on next Saturday?"

"Oh, don't worry. That's a few unanswered questions I want to ask".

"That's understandable".

Monday left Draco and Harry back in their regular routines, the Gryffindor attending his classes with his fellow lions, focusing on maintaining the friendship he has with his base house; while the Slythren keeping too himself, communicating primarily with Blaise.

It was Tuesday lunch in the busyness of the Great hall, that Harry felt himself being grabbed by his shoulders. A Cold hand reaching for his chin; within a matter of seconds Draco's lips was on his. The smell of Draco's sandalwood body wash, illuminated Harry's senses causing him to deepen the kiss.

It's been a while since Harry and Draco shared a kiss of this magnitude. It was quite quickly that's Harry's teenage body responded. Harry had forgotten just how much his body craved Draco's. Draco begun to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth, which was driving his mate crazy, often resulting in a moan escaping his open lips.

"We have too... stop" Harry finally whispered back

"I Just wanted to remind them" Draco whispered back, peaking a kiss on Harry's cheek as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, the moment Harry joined the table of lions.

"I have know idea".

"Oh, please." Herminoe said from behind yet another very heavy textbook "if you two paid attention, you would know that Romalda Vain was planning on slipping you a love potion"

"Who?" Harry asked

"She is a Ravenclaw Harry"

"But... I am with Draco"

"Oh, believe me! She knows! She just doesn't care".

It was Thursday when Snape found his way to Draco's privet rooms. Harry was surprised to find that Snape, unlike Draco actually knocked before entering.

"I've spoken to the resistance" he said "we all agree that it would be beneficial if you go through the muggle system to access head quarters for Christmas".

"What exactly do you mean professor?" Harry asked

"Basically, Potter. Catch the express to muggle London, then take the train to Surry. I'll meet you there to escort you the rest of the way".

Harry heard Draco whine.

"And the omega plan?" Harry questioned

"Ah, yes. We all feel that that execution of that plan won't take place tell at least after New Years. Therefore; our main proprietary is the red Queen".

"Who?"

"Do not worry yourself! You are not involved in that mission. All you need to worry is catching that train on Saturday"

It was as Snape was leaving, that a casual reminder about the full moon tomorrow, hit Harry.

"This will be our first full moon as inseparables"

"I am sure we can manage".

"no matter how hard it is?"

"no matter how hard".

The full moon came quicker then Harry had liked. Instead of going back to Gryffindor tower, like Harry normally does every full moon, he decided to spend his night in Draco's room. Draco's room- that was slowly becoming his.

It was during that night, that Harry decided he would know longer call these rooms Draco's; but his! his and Draco's. Their first home. So as this revolution was made Harry's trunk, fully packed appeared in the quarters. Hogwarts herself must of known that not only did Harry want it, but so did Draco.

It was around 8:00 that night when Harry heard a knock. Harry's comfort levels sunk quite dramatically when at the door he saw none other then Dumbledore

"Sir?"

"Good evening Harry" the old man said with a twinkle "do you mind if I come in?"

"Err..." Harry replied briefly before, the old man made his way into the room.

"I understand that you are going away from the Christmas holidays. That's great news! May I ask where you are spending your Christmas?"

"I don't see how that academically relevant".

"Harry, you are an important part of this war. You safety is relevant".

"I am spending Christmas with Tonks sir. I was a bit worried about her. This is her first Christmas since Lupin's death"

"I see" he gleamed, waving his wand. A tray of tea and lemon bars appeared on the table.

"How was your trip?" Harry asked

"Very rewarding, my boy. Very rewarding".

After ten minutes of needless chatter about school work, the order, the prison break out and such- Harry was two lemon bars in. They really were delicious. He didn't mean to take one, but the smell electrified his senses, his mouth begun to water and before long his veins craved them. As Harry swolled the last bite of lemon bar, a thought kept echoing into his mind.

 _Draco was not only wrong but a traitor! How dare he even suggest the idea that Dumbeldore is manipulative! How dare he suggest that Dumbeldore was behind the break out! Dumbeldore was Harry's mentor, his guide and his saving grace! A kind old man that only wanted the best for his students._

it was 1am in the morning, when Draco finally made his way back into the dorm. Harry was livid! His green eyes now dark. Without thinking, without hesitation Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's neck, cutting off his air ways.

"Traitor" was the last words Draco heard before his vision went black.


	22. Poison

Bond length

Month: 4

Week: 3

Day: 2

Stage: inseparability

* * *

Snape arrived to his son's aid within seconds of him blacking out, by this time however tears were rolling down Harry's face. A look of fear and triumph gracing his face.

"Potter?" Whispered Snape, scooping Draco into his arms

"He... he... he is a traitor? " the words were breaking. Too anyone but Harry it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Hmm..." was all Snape replied with before his flicked his wand, causing Draco to snap awake. The bruising on his neck completely healed.

"Love?" Draco purred, hesitation in his steps

"I... I... you...we... " Harry's voice was torn; Draco begun to notice beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"petrificus totalus" Snape whispered. It was now Harry's turn to see black.

With Harry floating behind Snape, the potion master stopped abruptly at the dormitory entry way. He waved his non- dominant hand, in front of Draco's dorm, a clear wave of pure magic surrounding the entrance appeared. "These wards have been disrupted". Snape purred.

"Someone was in here?" Draco asked

"I would assume so. It must of been Someone who only only knows that there are wards on Hogwarts doors and someone who knows how to reset them".

Harry awoke with the darkness. The room was very muggle. The walls was lilac; painted Lillies graced the ceiling rails. A Gryffindor crest painted on the northern wall. This room felt comfortable. A bit feminine, but comfortable. Stretching his limbs, Harry rubbed his eyes - memories of this morning came flooding back... and with that vail of betrayal descendant over his mind. There was no denying that Harry was drawn to Draco, but just couldn't accept the light he painted his mentor in. The more Harry thought about it the more Harry had the question Draco's motives.

A few minutes had pass before Harry heard a knock upon the cream door

Grabbing his Wand, Harry automatically went into battle stance.

Moody's brown eyes scanned Harry as he walked in. A smirk creeping into his face

"I am glad you are taking my Constant vigilance seriously!"

"Where am I?"

"You know where you are Harry"

"Who's here?"

"At the moment it's just you and I. The rest of the resistance thought you might behave a bit more civilised with an ex-order member"

"He ... did something ... I don't know what... but something!. I need your help"

"Hmm?"

"I think Draco is trying to recruit me... as a death eater"

"By bonding himself to you?"

"You have got to admit its The perfect plan!"

With that statement Mad-eye took a couple of steps towards Harry, reached for Harry's wand - tossed it in his hand and smacked Harry on the of top his head with the wand handle. "Ouch!" Harry yelled.

"Someone has really gotten to you!"

"No one has gotten to me! I've just woken up and seen this Bond for what it really is!"

"Do you want me to hit you again?!"

"I don't know what they have done to you Moody! But it seems they've gotten to you too. You were once loyal to Dumbeldore!"

"Yes! Before i found out that the lunatic was behind my 12 month capture".

"Huh?"

Leaning on his cane, moody proceeded to smack Harry on the top of his head once more

"Do speak proper English!"

"What exactly are you implying mad-eye?"

"That it was Dumbeldore who captured me! That it was Dumbeldore who plucked my hair every few days! Come one Harry! Do you really think that Barry crouch Jr. has the potion skills to brew polyjuice?. That man has the potion skills of a squib!"

"You are lying!"

"I will hit you again!"

It was a couple of intense moments of death Glares between the ex-Auroua and the student before a pregnant Tonks walked in.

"Who on earth had lemon recently! It seems horrible!"

"Lemon?" Question Moody

As if on cue, Tonks begun to pale. She ran into the connecting bathroom before Harry himself heard the sound of dry heaving.

"Sorry" Harry yelled from the bed "I had three lemon cakes with Dumbeldore a few hours ago"

"Wait. What?" Moody asked, his posture now tight

"Lemon cakes. You know cakes made out of lemon"

"Yes, I am fermilar with the concept of lemon cakes. But... Dumbeldore?"

"Don't even start moody!" Harry piped back

The _stomp-clomp_ that signified Moody's departure was both a relief and a defeat to Harry. It was comforting to know that someone as powerful as moody was present. Harry felt that with moody by his side the manipulation that Draco did would stop. _Draco_... the thought of his blonde mate caused him to sigh. He really did miss him.

"You okay Harry?" Tonks asked, leaving the bathroom. A glass of water in her hand.

"Sorry for making you sick with the lemon" he replied

"Joys of pregnancy Harry."

The sun had risen over the grassy meadow outside Harry's Victorian style window. Snow was beginning to form, coating everything with a white sludge. It was nice. Peaceful.

Tonks was the first person to arrive in Harry's bedroom, carrying two breakfast trays.

"I thought you would be hungry" she cooed. Indeed he was. Staring at the bacon, eggs, sausage and toast Harry's stomach begun to rumble. "And a nice cup of hot coca to wash it down". She replied.

"Thank you Tonks" he said, digging in ravishingly. The hot chocolate was moist, rich and intoxicating.

"I know this brand" he smirked, taking another sip. "It's Hershey's!"

Tonks replied by biting her lip. Her heart pacing.

Before Harry knew it, he had drained the entire mug of the muggle hot chocolate.

"Where's Draco?" He casually asked.

"He and his parents are staying at a nearby hotel".

"When will he be back?"

"When we know you are not going to kill him"

"I would never! Hurt him, yes. Maybe. Kill him? no!. "

"Fine! when we know you are not going to hurt him". She replied; rolling her eyes

"But that's how our relationship work. We thrive under tension".

"Harry, you tried to strangle him yesterday!"

" what? No I didn't!"

"Harry, not only did you strangle him, but he blacked out! If professor Snape hadn't been back in time... Draco could've of died!"

"I... I ... did?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember seeing Draco off on his midnight hunt, but I hadn't seen him since. The next thing I know, I am drinking hot coca with you... in what I can assume is mothers room?"

This caused the entire room to fall into an awkward silence.

"How do you feel about Dumbeldore?" Tonks finally asked

"I think his intentions are okay... but his execution is questionable".

"IT WORKED!" Yelled Fred, as he came barging into the room.

"He is back! Harrykins is back!" George exclaimed, taking the brunette into his arms

"Sorry... what?"

"You were poisoned Harry!" Fred said

"Brainwashed! And by lemon bars no doubt!" George added

"Snape reversed it!" Fred added

"Using hot chocolate!. It's genius!" George replied

"Snape revised it! So... Draco's close by?"

"Give it more time Harrykins. You're blonde toy will be in your bed soon enough".

The sun set a few hours before, Harry feel back into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later, strong arms was around his torso, pulling him closer.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled, snuggling closer

"Yes, it's me, my love".

"I am so sorry. So very sorry"

"What? For strangling me? I though you were trying something kinky. I must say, I liked it! It was a real turn on!"

"You are such a tease" Harry rolled over, flicking the blonde locks out of Draco's eyes.

A smile from Harry and a slow breath out from Draco caused Harry to lean in for a kiss. The softness of Draco's lips were intoxicating. Harry leaned in deeper, causing Draco to moan.

Dracos hands found their way into Harry's abs, drawing soft circles over his delicate skin. This caused Harry's to moan, exposing his neck . Draco took this too his advantage, and sunk into teeth into the pale skin, a load moan escaping Harry's lips and before long his hands found their way around Draco's tight arse.

This caused something to break, all sense of self control completely gone. In a matter of seconds both Harry and Draco's pajamas is gone. The heat of the passion surging threw their bodies.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was on his back- Draco on top of him.

Trailing kissed down from his collar bone to his pelvis. Each one amending thrills down Harry's spine. This was desire! This was lust! This was passion!

Draco's mouth was around Harry's very erect cock- this of course led Harry to moan very loudly and very erotically. Draco's tounge begun to swirl intensely. Feeling every vain and every bump on his mates erection. The more Harry moaned, that more Draco pushed Harry's cock back. The tip of his cock now at edge of Draco's esophegus. Harry's entire length into his mouth.

"I am going to cum" whispered Harry. His voice now ruggard.

This caused Draco to suck harder and intense and before long Draco's mouth was full. White cum dripping from off his chin.

Now it was Harry's turn to return to favour. Draco was on his back, Harry's cum now spat on the beds comforter. Harry's mouth was around Draco's cock, his hands firmly cupped around his arse. Tilting his mates arse upwards Harry was able to access more of Draco's cock. Draco's moan amplified. With a smirk Harry's slipped his finger inside Draco's now very tight opening.

That was it!

Draco came. Harry's mouth now very full.

However unlike his mate, Harry swallowed.

It was 4am Monday morning, when both boys was asleep in each other's arms. Harry felt a soft hand rub his hair. The touch was comforting; even if Harry questioned his reality.

"He looks so much like James" the voice whispered.

"Yes, Lily. He does"


	23. Christmas

Bond length

Month: 5

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: Lust

* * *

Before Harry knew it, it was December 23rd and with none of his Christmas shopping done Harry decided to try the muggle shopping mall that was a few blocks over. Draco, while his predigest towards the non-magical folk was improving; it wasn't at the level of shopping in a muggle society ... yet.

So there Harry and Tonks was on their way to mall.

"Wait tell you try a Hamburger" Harry mentioned "it's like a salad sandwich with fried beef".

"Sounds kinda heavy for breakfast"

"It'll be great!"

"Ah-huh. Harry... can I ask? what exactly are you planning on getting Draco from a muggle store?"

"... something"

"Very precise"

Much like any expected mother Tonks found her self in the maternity section of the mall rather quickly- Harry in tow.

"Ohh... that's one is just adorable" Tonks examined holding a bunny onesie

"Do you know the gender?"

"That depends if Remus's previous bond interfered or not." She replied quickly, scanning the aisles for tiny clothes. her face lighting with glee, the smaller the clothes got.

"What do you mean?"

"His bond with Sirius. It could've interfered in the conception - making a tripe DNA code. In which case I am carrying a girl. If it didn't I am carrying a boy"

"What bond with Sirius? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Sirius and Remus were bonded."

"Wait... wait... wait... wait... what?" Harry frozen. _More important information that was kept from him. again._

"Yeah, when they were like 16. Like you and Draco... normally the DNA would be encoded in any children the couple has, but since Sirius died before the child was convinced ... it's still a coin toss"

"Is this is how Draco has three parents?"

"I would say so"

"I thought Draco was conceived through a potion? Or something? I remember him saying it took ten months?"

"Yeah, I think Lucius carried Draco. He was the common factor afterall... it which case he would need a potion & 10 months"

"Why... didn't Sirius or Lupin tell me?"

"Don't worry. He didn't tell me untill I feel pregnant. It really tore Remus apart when Sirius was imprisoned"

The sudden deep understanding flashed through Harry's heart. The very thought of Draco being imprisoned for 12 years was excruciating. Harry was convinced that his suffering would match a dementors torture.

"So... which one are you hoping for?" The question leaving Harry's mouth before he could think

"It doesn't bother me. I owe a lot to Sirius. He was their for Remus when I couldn't. He's pulled him out of depression heaps of times. If it was for Sirius, Remus would've died by his own hand years ago. Yes, I owe him a lot".

It was 90 minutes later when Tonks finally left the maternity shops, arms full of gender neutral baby clothes.

"That was fun" she squealed.

Harry however wasn't paying attention, his eyes fixed on the jewelry shop to his left.

"Would he like muggle jewellery?" Tonks asked

"You underestimate my power over him".

The jewelry shop wasn't anything spectacular, but Harry did end up walking out with a silver masculine band, small emerald gems embedded across its surface. He was quite proud of his Christmas present choice.

By the time Harry and Tonks had arrived back to headquarters; the entire place was decorated. Essence of both green and red decorated each room. Holly and mistletoe graced the ceiling. It's was festive, without the usual over stimulation that Hogwarts celebrated the holidays with. Harry was happy, the clash between muggle and magic was wonderful.

Christmas Day arrived without a hitch. The sounds of Narcissia and ... another woman? cooking down stairs could be heard. The smell of the freshly cooked bacon woofing through the house. Harry's mouth begun to water.

The first thing Harry saw as he came down the stairs, was the silver presents that was now over pilled under the tree. Hundreds and hundreds of perfectly wrapped gifts.

"You can wait tell after breakfast" Harry heard Narcissia yell from the kitchen. The sound of sizzling bacon now stopping. Harry's heart stopped, his breath grew short; when upon walking into the kitchen he saw two mothers. Narcissia clad in a green silk dress, her blonde locks tied up into a beautiful but messy bun... and his own mother clad in a red cotton dress complementing her firey hair.

Harry had lost his voice. No words came out. Heck, Draco had to hold Harry's arms to ensure his mate would not faint.

"Explain... " was all Harry could say, and even then his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh! Good! I see you've meet the red queen" one of the older Weasley twins said, as they made their way into the kitchen. Their younger nephews by their side.

"Red queen?" Harry asked

"Yeah. Lilly was held hostage along side us. She was more... protected though. It was quite an effort to free her".

"When?"

"Tuesday morning, I've was released from St. Mangos mental ward last night". She purred. Her voice smoothly feminine.

"Why? Was i not informed?"

"Because, Harry. It was risky. If the mission was to fail... then your loyalties to the resistance would of been shaken. You have to remember Harry, this was at a time when you were poised... by lemon bars" Narcissia said. Placing a steaming pile of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, creamed spinach & fried mushrooms on the table.

" So, once again i wasn't told information that involved me?. This is getting rather silly! you are treating me like a child!''

" Because, Potter, you are a child!" Snape snapped back.

"Just eat breakfast my son. Surely any questions you have can wait"

Breakfast was delicious. Even if In was full of anticipation & confusion.

It was mid breakfast when Moody and Tonks arrived. Arms full of presents.

Moody kissed Lily on the cheek, before he helped him self to the last piece of bacon.

"Youve grown too be such a gentlemen, my son" Lilly finally whispered, as Harry proceeded to take the dirty dishes to the sink. "I must of underestimated my sisters parenting ..." Lily couldn't even finish the sentence before, she saw the disparity and sadness sketched over every face.

"Shall we proceed with presents?" George asked. "Me and Me... still need to meet up with mom before midday".

The look on Draco's face when Harry presented him with that silver band was the highlight of the gift giving exchange. Who know that Draco would take to something so very muggle. Draco placed it on his left ring finger rather proudly.

Draco equally enjoyed the seductive whispering Harry made when he handed over his gift to his mate. A Terciopelo snake.

"He can talk to snakes?" Harry heard his mother whisper to Moody. Concern laced in her voice.

"One of the many gifts HE left that Halloween with"

It was after a 40 minutes convocation with the very stubborn reptile that both snake and wizard agreed on the name "Zeus".

By 2:00pm Harry and his mother was alone in Harry and Draco's bedroom. Zeus found his home around Harry's left bicep.

"Perhaps you could explain what exactly happened?" Harry finally said. "I was told that you and dad died."

"Your father died, that part is correct. He died so we could have time to apparate. I went straight to Dumbeldore; the next thing I knew, I was trapped in a regal Spanish palace with Gibeon and Fibeon. The elves were informed by Dumbeldore that you died. That message was passed onto me".

"How did you know that Dumbeldore told the elves?"

"Their robes had the Dumbeldore crest stitched into the silk"

"When did you begin to ... suspect that I may still be alive?"

"When Gideon and Fibeon was rescued by none other then Narcissia. The Malfoy name did not have a ... respectable ... reputation in that place. "

"This all seems so unreal. Dumbeldore helping Voldermort AND freeing grindelwald?.. and now I am finding out that my mother is alive. I... I... I... "

"It's a lot to take in my son. Perhaps we should take it one day at a time?"

That was the first time Harry had hugged him mother. It was nice. All at once the smell of her floral perfume came flooding back. Tears dripping down his eyes.

"Shall I disarm her Harry?" Zeus hissed playfully

"No. It's good. Tears of good. I am home and I finally have a family."

The next few days were filled with Harry and Lily learning about each other. Rediscovering their relationship. Harry knew everything was on a going positive when Lily begun to fling cherries at Harry and Draco when ever their tongues met in her presence. A _"take it to the bedroom"_ would usually follow.

It was the night of news years eve, as Harry, Draco, Lilly, Narcissia, Snape, Lucius, Gid and Fib sat down to a traditional roast dinner. Paper crowns were placed on the Slythrens heads causing a few scrawls. Harry and Draco were of course hand in hand. There ability to leave their hands off each other completely gone. Zeus was happily sinking his fangs into the raw chicken that Lily left for him beneath the table.

It was the spoon-feeding of mashed potatoes from Draco to Harry that caused Snape to "accidentally" throw his fork full of sweet potatoes to Draco; who dodged with seeker perception. Gideon was the one who decided to turn dinner into a food fight. Before long The entire table erupted into roaring Laughter; as very quickly the three Slythrens begun to team up against the four Gryffindors; it was Lucius was flipped the dinning table over causing a physical barrier between the snakes and lions. Thankfully Zeus left shortly after the fight started, that snakes temperament was not made too with stand a spontaneous food fight.

"Alright...alright..." Snape surrendered . "We have totally ruined dinner."

"And my silk shirt" added Lucius

"Perhaps you boys should go wash yourselves?" Lily said. Trying to clean the mess. The muggle way.

"That was fun" Harry giggled, as he made his way to the bathroom. Stripping his shirt as he went.

"I haven't done anything that juvenile since before my acceptance letter " Draco replied back. Undoing his belt buckle

"Oh! You had fun"

"It was pleasant"

Without realizing it, Harry and Draco was now standing completely naked in front of each other. The door to the bathroom closed.

"Ohh... Do you want to go first?" Harry asked, his mouth becoming dry.

"Or we go together?" Draco said with a wink. Grabbing Harry by the waist pulling him closer. Harry's heart begun to race, in unison with blood rushing to his genitals. Before Harry knew it, he was very hard and very aroused.

Within seconds he was shoved into the warm water as his back arched against the cool shower tiles. Draco's mouth on his...


	24. Cockblocking

Bond length

Month: 5

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: Lust

A/N: after a very busy week at work, I've attempted to write this chapter in one sitting... while eating crunchy M&Ms and chocolate covered Oreos!

So very nutritious!

* * *

The temperature of the shower at this point was relatively irrelevant. It could've been freezing cold and Harry well and truly on his way to catching his death or it could've of been boiling hot and Draco on his way to been burnt - but neither boy knew and neither boy really cared. All that was felt was each other's sourcing hot body temperature. Draco pushing his chest into Harry's, as the cool tiles on Harry's back calmed the erotic sensation. Harry was very aroused, and based on the stiffing hardness now on Harrys inner thigh, Harry knew that Draco was too.

It was the kisses that was now being planted down Harry's delicate pale neck that caused any sensation of reality, time or place to disappear. _This was it_ Harry thought. _This was it!_ Harry leaned and transferred the kisses straight onto Draco lips. Strong arms went around his shoulders; pulling his even closer - If it was indeed possible. Every kiss that parted Harry's lips and landed on Draco's sent the arousal tension into over drive. Harry's heart had only begun to beat fast, when he felt Draco's hands reached to cup his arse, his long fingers, beginning to tease Harry's opening. Using the shower water as lubricant, Draco quickly wet his finger before he finally slipped them into Harry - instantly finding his prostate. A load powerful moan escaped Harry's lips. _Dear god._ It was of been a matter of seconds but it may of been a few hours for all Harry knew. Harry felt himself turn automatically; his stomach now on the shower tiles, his hand cupped into fists upon the cold wall. "Please Draco'' Harry moaned, surprised that coherent words escaped his mouth. Strong arms were around harry's chest, kisses planting down his neck. The length of Draco's Hardness mere inches from Harry's rear.

"Are you ready my love?'' Draco moaned, uneven breaths escaping his mouth.

''Dear god, yes!'' Harry replied, felling Draco's erection firmly against his opening. in a matter of seconds Harry knew his virginity would be gone.. and he could not be any more ecstatic. the last four months of Draco's sexual teasing was all boiling down to this moment... and dear god, Harry was ready.

It was the knock on the bathroom that pulled Harry and Draco out of their trance. The trance that only occurred when two perfectly matched souls intertwined their physical affection without the need for immediate responsibilities.

"Fucking hell!'' Harry cried ''does the world really need to cock block me?''

''i believe they are cock blocking me'' Draco said with a sigh, stepping away from Harry.

"I swear to god if you boys are in the shower together... I will march in myself and join you!" Harry heard one of the Prewett twins say. An essence of cockiness in his voice. Harry knew they were not joking. He also knew that if he didn't hurry up, both Harry and Draco would have a third guest in the shower in a matter of seconds.

"It could be kinky" Draco whispered to Harry. Planting a final kiss on his neck

Harry retaliated by rolling his eyes. Slipping out of the shower and tieing a green bathrobe robes on. The silk green sash firmly around his hips.

"Yo?" Harry said, opening the bathroom door. The Prewett twin, leaned against the door frame. Arms folded, eye brow cocked. Slithering across the hallway was Zeus. The glim In the snakes eye, obviously Slithering to the hurried speed his coils now had.

"I smell new friends approaching!" He whispered, as he climbed up Harry's left arm. "Human or animal?" Harry asked, bringing his companion into the bedroom, were Harry intended to relive some "tension''

"Human... why do you know another snake? I wouldn't mind a mate! Have some little snakies"

" I just got you! I am still getting used to you!. I don't need a bunch of little snakes running around... just yet".

"Oh, Pooh!"

It took Harry ten minutes to fix himself up and dress... while it took Draco an unpredictable 40 minutes. Walking hand in hand down the stairs, Harry felt a tug backwards, once his hand was on the kitchen door. Harry turned and faced his mate. Dracos face was expressionless. It was neither pale nor full of colour. It was almost like an internal struggle was striding through his head.

"The Blonde pretty boy looks funny" Zeus whispered to Harry. His tongue slithering into Harry left ear, causing it to tickle.

"Draco?" Harry asked

"That's Weaslette and Blaise scent" that statement wasn't said out of disgusted ... more out of surprise.

"Scent?"

"You know... their smell"

"You know people based on smell?"

"Hello Mr. Harry Potter. I am Draco Malfoy; a mother fucking Vampire"

"But... you have never mention this... come on Draco! We are engaged! You can't be keeping secrets from me like this!"

"Oh, please! I still need to have my secrets. This marriage will get boring real quick - if you found out everything about me in the first five months".

Much like Draco said, Ginny and Blaise were seated at the dinner table. Apple pie dished up to each of them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked

"And I want pie" Draco mentioned, only to be hit with a wooden spoon by his dad a few seconds later

"I don't hear those manners, I raised you to have". Snape said.

"May I please have some pie? oh papa of greatness?"

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed from the backdoor. A pile of presents in his hands.

"Draco!" George mimicked back

"Mum has presets you!"

"This one is yours Harry"

"And this one is your Draco"

"And Alstor this one is for you"

"Mamma Tonks. Dear god mamma, you have know idea how much Mum won't stop talking about little Lupin. I was worried she might explode with anticipation".

Much as expected, Harry opened another Wesley sweater. Even though this counted as number 12 to his collection, Harry treasured every one of them. It was the snuffle in Draco voice, and the slight tear that caused Harry's heart to melt. Draco, too received a Weasley jumper.

"Don't worry. Every birthday and Christmas you'll get another one" Harry whispered to his mate.

"So... Blaise; do you want to tell me why you stink of girl Weasley?" The questioned left Draco's mouth before Harry could comprehend that playfulness behind the statement.

"Oh, come on Drake. Surely you know already" Baise said back, placing a hand around Ginny's shoulders.

"I just never thought you would betray the snakes so much" Draco said sly.

"Says the man who is engaged to the king of lions"

"Huh?" Harry said

"Huh, is not a word Harry dear" Lily said from two rooms over.

"The Weaslette and Blaze here ... are together" Draco replied

''Together together?''

Ginny simply responded by holding up her hand, which was clasps into Baises adjusting hand.

"Oh? That's... unexpected"

"Yes, well... ever since our ex boyfriends got betrothed, we figured ... what the hell!... Blaise is good looking enough" Ginny said

"And she is feisty enough"

"It seems that this relationship caused Ginny to analyize Dumbeldores questionable Intentions towards the Slythrens" Fred casually mentioned.

"Well... that's convent" Moody replied.

"Yes, well... once Blaise informed me of the active slander Dumbeldore says about his snakes, I have to admit that I didn't believe it myself but... it turns out that it's true. Dumbeldore is purposely creating predejest"

"So... why is Blaise here?" Harry asked.

"Cause he passed all the checks." Moody replied

"Yes... but Ginny and Blaise arrived together"

"Harry. We do not Prejudge other members. We are fighting for the same cause" Moody snapped back.

"Im not.. I am just curious"

"Forget it Harry. All you need to know is that both Ginny and Blaise is apart of the resistance now" moody said. His expression stern and his tone clear. Harry knew that pressing the question further would be futile.

It was 10pm that night, when Ginny said her goodbyes, exchanging a very long and very passionate kiss with Blaise; when George escorted her back to the barrow.

"Were do I sleep?" Blaise asked.

"Harry dear, could you please show our new member your aunts old room?" Lily asked.

When Harry opened the door to the bedroom across from his and Draco. it was as if his breath escaped his chest. It was pink... not just pink. It was flouresnt; over the top pink. EVERYTHING was coloured this eye blinding shade.

"Oh this room is fun!" Zeus hissed. The sudden surprise of the snake coiled around his arm caused Harry to jump. He almost forgot that his repliain friend had found home on his bicep.

"If you need anything, Draco and I are just across the hall. Try not need anything" Harry said. Smirking the last sentence.

"I was kicked out."

"Huh?"

"My step father found out about Ginny and I .. he... wasn't pleased that I was dating a blood-traitor. So; he kicked me out"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't need your sympathy Potter"

"So.. it's serious then? You and Gin I mean"

"I would never hurt her if that is what you are asking... and you can stop with the big brother speech... I've already received then from the identicals."

When Harry climbed into bed that night, Draco arms once again awaiting him. The realization begun to hit him. Oh, how everything had changed in the last few months. Everything he once knew or believed had been warped and re crafted... things where changing rather quickly and despite the speed, Harry knew it was for the better.

It wasn't until Friday morning, that harry was sitting around the breakfast table once again with the other twelve members of the resistance. Lily was at the head of the table with Moody to her right- his cane resting neatly beside him. A very pregnant Tonks was to Moodys right; her hands resting on her bulging waist, Fred was sitting on George's lap with Gideon and Fibeon to their right. Narcissia and Lucius was in separate seats but Snape's arms was around Lucius shoulders. Harry and Draco was to their right, Draco's left knee on Harry's right, Harry's hand found its home on his mates thigh. Zeus was once again coiled around Harry's left bicep. Ginny was sitting in Blaise's lap, causing her twin brothers to let out an undignified yelp.

"The omega plan. As Harry saw is very serious, and may endanger the entire muggle world. Permanently". Lily explained. "Thoughts?"

"Evacuation?" Blaise asked

"We can't evacuate all of muggle England without causing suspicion" Mad-Eye said. With a Matter of fact tone.

"And we don't have enough members ... legal... to position" Tonks added.

"Legal members?" Harry asked

"Members who are of age and/or medically clearable... and members who are known in the wizarding world to be alive. I don't want to send Gid, Fib or Lil tell we absolutely have too" Mad-Eye added again.

"Hmm... is their anyone in the ministry that has completely control of the muggle world Alastor?" Lilly asked

"Why?"

"In the palace were I was imprisoned... there was ... a room. Like a portal. For years, I thought it lead to Godrick Hallows cemetery. I would go there often to visit James and... well you Harry. It wasn't until I found out that Harry was alive, that I realized it was a marage. Something that mimicked the cemetery, but wasn't. What if we can create something similar over muggle England? Lore them into a trap?"

"Too create a marage that big... it would take a lot of magic" Tonks added. "It would be near on impossible"

"Near on... but not completely" Moody said "not if we get an unspeakable on our side"

"And... I think I know just the person" Lucius added

''you dont mean...'' Narissia explained, a hand to her lips.

"No! Lucius! you cant ask...HER'' Snape said.

''I think we have too''


	25. Sex education

Bond length

Month: 5

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: Lust

* * *

This mysteries unspeakable that the snakes were referring too, was indeed a mystery. No one mentioned this woman further and based on Snape's expression he knew that no one wanted too.

Despite their obvious hesitation it was just after lunch Saturday when both Lucius and Snape left together only to remain gone by the time Harry, Draco & Blaise were boarding back on the Hogwarts express Sunday morning, ready to start another semester... although between how much Harrys reality has changed in the last 6 months; classes seems very mundane.

"I am going to find Ginny" Blaise said. "I don't have to remind you of the Salazar code Draco?"

"It's the snakes that doesn't contain venom that is the most dangerous" Draco replied.

Satisfied With that response, Blaise nodded and swaggered down the train carriages, scowling at any Hufflepuff who happens to walk by.

"What do you mean? The code?" Harry asked

"Basically he is going to hex our bloody balls off if we let his ... relationship... with the Weaslette spread" Harry a had a bit of a laugh at this.

Harry found his Gryffindor peers rather quickly, It seems Herminoe was having an intense conversation with Neville about the advantages of the globulus plant in sleep potions.

"Actually the best potions to use the globulus plant in, is actually medicinal" Draco pipped in. Finding a spot next to Neville. "Burns specifically".

"Yes, I heard of that! Herbology today mentions that a witch in Australia used the globulus as the core ingredient for a burn ointment to heal her infant son" Neville said. Clear uncomfortably lacing in his voice; uncomfortably that was clearly targeted towards the Slythren who has sat down beside the timid Gryffindor.

"The globulus plant is a very acidic ingredent. The potion would become unstable rather quickly if it was mixed with ph 6 ingredients... or higher" Herminoe debated. she clearly more comfortable with Draco then Neviell.

"Yeah, so you would need alkaline ingredients ... lower then 4." Draco mentioned, examining his nails.

"No one asked you Malfoy" Ron said snarky.

"Ronald! Stop it! Draco is in fact right! You need alkaline ingredients". Herminoe replied.

'' He only mentioned it to act superior! that is all he does! every word out of his month is an attempt to sound posh... or regal...or...''

''its called having an intellectual convocation Ron'' Herminoe Snapped

''you should try it sometime!'' Draco added.

The silence that erupted between the 4 lions and one snake was beginning tense. It was obvious that this wasn't Herminoe's first words to Ron about his predijust towards Draco. Harry could also tell that Herminoe; much like him... was getting frustrated.

"How was your Christmas Malfoy?" Herminoe asked

"It's was pleasant Granger."

"What's with the ring Malfoy? Are you trying to tie Harry down already?" Ron said. The voice leaving his mouth before he could think

"I gave Draco that ring for Christmas Ron."

"And we've been engaged since the start of the year Weasel" Draco snapped back

"Draco!" Harry roared

"What? He started it!"

"Be the bigger person!"

"HEY!" Ron rebelled

"And you have to accept the bonding Ron. You don't HAVE to like Draco, but you do have to accept him... or ... we are done. Ron, I will not...no, I cannot have un-necessary tension at the moment. I am sorry but I can't"

"Well... i know how you can relieve some tension" the seduction in Draco's voice automatically causing Harry to lean in with a massive slap on Dracos thigh.

"I was referring to your snake ..."

"Draco!" Screeched Herminoe, blush gracing her pale cheeks "that's fairly privet.. I... I... don't want to know when or how my friends does ... that"

"Relax Herms" Harry said. Doing his best to hold back a giggle. "Draco was referring to Zeus." Harry pulls up cloak sleeve, showing his dorm mates the sleeping snake; coiled once again on his left bicep.

"That snake is one of the most venous snakes in the northern hemisphere Harry" Herminoe yelped.

"Venom doesn't mean dangerous" Harry said, patting the sleeping snake on his head "Zeus is a sweet heart!"

And right on cue Zues hissed a " _Death too all"_ in his sleep " _I am the night_ "

"Well... sometimes" Harry said back. holding back a smirk.

Arriving back at Hogwarts was in a word... uneventful. The rest of the train ride was dismal and predictable. Draco and Herminoe went on to debate a few other topics, Ron either snarled or hissed when ever Draco opened his mouth. Neviell joined in on a few aspects, but was mainly kept busy was the four editions of herbology today he brought along. The welcome back feast was; while delicious; expected... another feast of various roast meats, vegetables, gravy, Yorkshire pudding, bread pudding & custard.

It was at breakfast Monday morning however when the entire six year student body received a note. Each note clearly displaying their house crest... well, yes; that was true execpt for Harry, Draco, a girl from Ravenclaw and three Slythren students who in turn had the genetic Hogwarts crest on their parchment.

 ** _Mandatory sex education._**

 _The department of magical education; degree number 145; concludes that starting in the year 1820 all students in their sixth year of magical education must be informed of the reproduction acts, reproductive potions, contraceptive potions, STD/I and cures, X & Y chromosome child bearing, bonding contracts and the dangers of "pink" spells._

 _It is also concluded that bonded couples must participate in this degree separate to their non-bonded class mates; as their rubric must also include contract obligations, magical core bonding and XX reproduction. All bonded couples will also undergo STD/I testing._

 _Below is the schedule for this lesson conducted by the school matron._

 _All lessons will be held in the lecture room of the infirmary_

 _Hufflepuff girls: Monday 9:00am - 12:00pm_

 _Hufflepuff boys: Monday 13:00pm -3:00pm_

 _Gryffindor girls: Tuesday 9:00-12:00pm_

 _Gryffindor boys: Tuesday 13:00pm -3:00pm_

 _Ravenclaw girls: Wednesday 9:00-12:00pm_

 _Ravenclaw boys: Wednesday 13:00pm -3:00pm_

 _Slythren girls: Thursday 9:00-12:00pm_

 _Slythren boys: Thursday 13:00pm -3:00pm_

 _Bonded couples: Friday 9:00am - 2:00pm_

It was the shuffling at the Hufflepuff table that cause Harry to stop reading. It seems the 4 Sixth year Hufflepuff girls were giggling as they made their way out of the great hall.

''I bet you a blow job that those girls will respond to the class better then the Hufflepuff boys'' Draco whispered to Harry.

''You are on'' Harry replied back. His embarrassment clearly turning to humor .

By lunch that day Harry noticed that the innocent looking puff girls ... did not in fact look innocent; they all were smirking... rather guilty while whispering over exaggerated _sush's_ within their circle.

Draco laughed rather undignified when by dinner time the Hufflepuff boys were red... their faces matching the roasted tomato's served with the lamb shanks at dinner.

''So... are you going to Spit or swallow tonight?'' Draco asked.

''how did you know?'' Harry asked

"oh, please... Hufflepuff girls are just as sly as us Slythrens''

By Friday, the anticipation around these "lessons" has fairly worn down. Harry heard from Ron that it was embarrassing while Herminoe said it was very informative; although that was after a 60 minute rant about how she refuses to do any lessons with Lavender and Parvati alone again.

When Harry and Draco arrived at the infirmary Friday morning their was a circle of chairs awaiting them. The Ravenclaw girl and A Slythren whom Draco identified as Marcus Jones was already seated. It was clear by the obvious body language that not only were that they were uncomfortable, but they were also very early in their bonding.

"I am sure everyone here knows each other" Pompfry said, her kind voice echoing through the hospital wing "however I feel it will be beneficial if we start today by mentioning where you all are in your bonding and what phase you were up too''

To Pompfry's left was the Ravenclaw, whom spoke in a shy but firm voice spoke

"Me and Marcus have been bonded for six weeks. We are in Mutuality." it was quick and rather to the point. Just as Harry expected from a Ravenclaw.

the blonde haired Slythren female was next

"This tub of lard and I are heading into inseparability"

The two remaining Slythren boys, looked at each other and smiled. "You do it" , "no! You!" "Fine! We are in comfortability"

"I guess we are the longest" Draco said, cockiness sneaking into his voice "since I am beginning to find Harry desirable"

"Oh, please Malfoy" Marcus said "you have found Potter desirable before you were even bonded"

"What's your point Jones?"

"He is right Malfoy, With how much you obsessed about Harry the last 5 years, you really didn't need a bond to tell you that you wanted to fuck that Gryffindore arse"

"Miss King!" Pompfry snapped.

"Well Ms! It's true!" The final Slythren said.

"Never the less! You are a young adult, and you all shall speak and act like one in my classroom!" Retrieving her clip bored, Pomfrey cleared her thought "first we will begin by explaining the mechanics of female to male and male to male intercourse"

"I swear she looked at me directly when she warned us about the effects of magical penis enchantments" Draco said, back in his dorm. His eyes beginning to darken

"Well... it's kind of something you would do" Harry replied

"Believe me Potter. I don't need a spell"

"well... For all I know you've planned the cock blocking just so I wouldn't have to notice how small you are"

"I've planned the cock blocking have I?" Draco said with a smirk, taking Harry in his arms "Perhaps I should stop that! Right now!...you owe me a blow job after all''

"You have to hunt" Harry replied, matching Draco's smirk.

"Fuck. That's right, it's a full moon. See what you do too me? You are bad for my Heath Potter!"

"Go away Malfoy!"

Harry didn't expect Malfoy back tell the school clock would strike 2 am, so when Draco arrived back to their dormitory at midnight Harry was presently surprised

"Dad wants to see you. Now!"

"What? Why?"

"You know that unspeakable they were trying to recruit?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... she wants to see you. Now!"

"Do you even know who it is?"

"Yes..."

"Well?"

"My grandmother"


	26. Claudia

Bond length

Month: 5

Week: 3

Day: 1

Stage: Lust

* * *

Draco and Harry found themselves in Snape's private quarters rather quickly and rather uneventfully; If Harry had to tell his eleven year old self that one day his Potions master would actively encourage midnight strolls from one dorm to another; he would be sure that little Harry would attempt to slay his older self on the spot with a clear assumption that he was either possessed, Insane or an imposture.

Snape was just as sickly looking at his son. The dark rings around his eyes were prominent, his skin now mimicking porcine. Harry felt that Snape looked more like a life sized China doll at this point, then an actual man.

"Harry; do not mention that your mother is a muggle born" Snape said intensely, as he made his way to the fire place "also do not mention that the contract was originally meant to be for me and your mother... and don't mention that you were raised by muggles... or the fact you are a Gryffindor"

Harry cocked an eye brow "Anything else?"

"If she asks say that the contract to gain your family titles is being processed... that you are confident that you and Draco will reach all 12 stages... that you will be taking the Malfoy name and ONLY the Malfoy name... "

"So...Be A Malfoy basically"

"Exactly"

Mrs Malfoy will a regal woman. Her white hair was spelled very neatly into a tight bun, her posture was perfect, her walk was elegant and her green dress steamed and scented. The woman radiated power and prestige and Harry expected nothing less from an older Malfoy.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy that is defying the light and the dark. Quite an impressive title" Claudia Malfoy announced.

"And One I did not ask for" Harry replied

"Yet, it is one you got"

Harry stopped himself from shrugging his shoulders a second before his muscles would of acted without cause.

"Step forward child. I need to see this... so called vision "

"Are you going to extract the memory? Professor Dumbeldore had trouble doing that when I saw the beta plan"

"Kneel!"

"What?"

"Kneel before me Potter"

"Grandmother..." Draco mentioned. Grabbing his mate by the shoulders

"Do not ever mention that name in my presence again" Claudia said to Harry. Clear angry seeping from her voice.

"It was my fault Madam. I failed to mention it to Potter". Snape chimed in.

"You are forgiven. This. One. Time. Mr Potter"

Draco pushed his mate in front of his grandmother, where her boney fingers graced coldly against Harry's cheek. Her grey eyes closing, as a swirl of Malfoy magic swept into Harry's core. The vision of the three men plotting and planning the omega plan swept into Harry's mind once again. This time more sharper.

"Hmm..." Claudia replied "do you have any idea when this plan is to been taken place?"

"No Madam. Lucius and I are still undercover in the dark lords ranks. We are awaiting his orders". Snape said

"And you believe that Dumbeldore is this masked man?"

"Yes."

"I believe you."

"Are you able to make the marage?" Harry asked

"Yes. Easy. However... I'm going to need a live magical core as an anchor"

"Meaning?" Harry asked

"She needs someone living to feed the marage through." Draco answered

"That sounds dangerous" Harry replied

"It is Potter. Many wizards are either killed or permanently harmed during this process. It is not a process to be taken lightly"

"So who takes the risk?" Draco said clicking his tongue

"Severus - brew the WMCAT potion. We will ALL test and the strongest will be my anchor" Claudia said

"I believe you can get our results from Professor Slughorn Dad"

"I am not including minors into this mission Draco" snapped Snape

"Severus if one of the boys do indeed have a stronger magical core, then it would be unwise not to include them; it maybe the difference between marage success or not. You know this Snape"

"they are children Claudia"

"No, they are young adults. that is indeed involved in this war"

Mrs Malfoy didn't speak much after that. She said he goodbyes to her son in law and grandson; while slipping Draco a large bundle of cash. "Thank you Grandma"

It was back in Harry and Draco's room that Harry finally let slip

"Your grandma is... very Slythren"

"And I am not?"

"I mean traditional Slythren"

"And I am not?"

"If it wasn't for the bond, would you of ever married a Gryffindor? According to your roommates... that answer is yes"

"I would've married the most powerful person I could find. Regardless of house"

"Do you think your grandmother would've of done that?"

"No... my grandmother would've not been given a choice. Just as my father and mother didn't. If a powerful, well respected person was not found in Slythren then, you are right - they would've gone international"

It was exactly a week when Snape called a meeting at head quarters with the intention to review the results of the WMCAT potion.

"What took you so long Severus?" Claudia asked "the sixth years brew this potion is less then an hour"

"I happen to not only have a full time job as a professor but I am also a full time TRIPLE agent" he snapped back; which in turn shut the older Malfoy up.

"Under Claudia's request Every member of the resistance has been tested... however as this is for battle purposes, the potion automatically excluded any witch or wizard with a mental disorder, under the age of 15, those with dependents, with a medical condition and the of course the dead" Snape looked briefly at Lilly, Gid and Fib.

"That shortens the list quite a bit" Blaise replied

"We cannot have a wizard with a mental disorder as the sickness can make their magical core is very unstable. A wizard under 15 will have an under developed core, deceased is well... deceased, and of course a parents magical core is too infused on their child; it will cause a constant inflaxuation between parents and child" Moody said, as if it was well known.

"Do we all agree that the member with the highest core strength is the anchor?" Claudia asked

A unison of nods could be seen, as Snape flicked his wand. A red, quill made in entirely of Snapes magical energy descended into the air, sketching golden letters as it went...

Magical core strength :

Alasor Moody - dismissed due to mental health

Nyphadora Tonks - dismissed due to pregnancy

Fredrick Weasley - 18 years 10 months

George Weasley - 18 years 10 months

Gideon Weasley- "deceased"

Fibeon Weasley- "deceased"

Lilly Potter- "deceased"

Narcissia Malfoy- Dismissed due to maternal status

Lucius Malfoy - Dismissed due to paternal status

Snape Malfoy/ Prince: Dismissed due to paternal status

Harry Potter - 31 years 5 months

Draco Malfoy- 29 years 9 months

Ginny Weasley - 16 years 10 months

Blaze Zabini: 18 years 2 months

"Well... I guess The golden boy it is then" Claudia said, getting up from her chair and apperating away without word

"I accept" Harry said Proudly. His Gryffindor colors shinning through.

"Of course you do! You are a bloody Gryffindor. Harry Potter; once again trying to save the day"

"Draco..."

"Leave it" Draco snapped back, exiting through the fireplace without a word.

Draco and Harry's dorm was full of tension an hour later when Harry walked in. He saw Draco in bed, scruffs of blonde hair peeping over the blankets

"Sweet heart?" Harry whispered

"Go away"

"Come on Draco. Don't be like that"

"It doesn't have to always be you, you know"

"I know... but that just how it is. It's always me"

"Not this time ..."

"Yes, this time. As Snape said I am the strongest member... after those restrictions"

"I will take your place"

"You can't Draco. It has to be me"

"Like I said... not this time"

"Draco..."

"Try and tell me Potter that you wouldn't do that same if the roles were reversed"

"I would"

"So it's settled then"

"No. Do you really think I'll just let you take my place?"

Draco's look changed dramatically as he made his way out of bed.

"Let me? Let me! I don't need your permission Potter!"

Harry couldn't resist. he leaned and kissed his angry mate, as his lips meet Draco's the breaths the Draco drew grew deeper. Draco let out a yelp of surprise.

His cold hands reaching up around Harry's neck. Drawing his mate in closer.

"How about that blow job I owe you" Harry whispered

"Don't think you can get out of this with sex" Draco smirked back, allowing Harry to kiss him once again. Harry leaned in, deepening the kiss. Moaning as he took Draco to the bed. It was Draco's knees buckling against the foot of the bed, that caused him to collapse in an undignified manor - Harry on top of him. A moan escaping Draco's lips.

Harry planted wet kisses from Draco mouth, down his smooth white neck. Kissing the jugular vain as he went by. Unbuttoning Draco's pajama top was easy enough, the licks and sucks on Dracos right nipple caused both boys to moan. Even though Harry was the giver he was clearly enjoying this just as much as his mate.

As Draco's erection sprung free, Harry licked his lips

"Wait..." he heard Draco whimper

"What?"

With a flick of his wrist Draco licked the door. "No more cock blocking"

Without thinking, without pausing Harry had Draco's erection in his mouth. The surprise speed caused Draco to moan. A moan that evidently got louder the more erotic, the more vigorous Harry swirled his tongue. It was when Harry begun to suck- hard; that Draco saw stars.

"Harry..." he moaned "I... I..."

Harry sucking got harder and harder, his left hand now reaching to cup Draco's balls, gently massaging then.

"I...Harry... I... am going to cum"

Once again Harry sucked harder, his grip on Dracos balls intensifying.

As Draco released his seed into his mates mouth, he pulled at Harry's hair. Causing Harry to moan.

A few minutes had passed, when Harry found himself in the shower. His arousal slowly back to normal.

Draco on the other hand, took the few strains of Harry black ebony hair that he pulled and deposited them carefully into an empty potion vial.

"Like I said... not this time" he mumbled to himself. Before stripping off and joining Harry in the shower.


	27. We start to plan

Bond length

Month: 6

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: Desire

* * *

"You know...'' Harry called from the shower, in the last few hours before their bond stage would go from lust to desire ''I dont know if i am proud or ashamed of us''

''Why would you be ashamed? you are engaged to me and i am awesome!" Draco giggled back.

'' we have almost finished our Lust phase... and... while we have tasted each others cock... we have yet to consummate our union"'

''consummate our union? that's quite a big word for a Gryffindor''

''oh Shush!''

''So, what? You want me to join you in the shower and take that sweet virgin arse of yours?'' Draco added back

''... Nah, I've already relived myself.''

''So... do you have a point in mentioning our lack of sex life?''

''No point... I just wanted to mention it.''

''We will boink when we do... after all Harry my love, we have an entire life time together"

''I am getting blue balls over here Draco.''

''believe me Harry, i can make them even more blue''

''I am sure, you will...''

Much to Harry's dismay, he was called once again to Dumbledors office just before lunch on Tuesday.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked. His transfiguration book in his arms.

"Yes, my boy. Just requiring an update on your relationship with Mr. Malfoy"

"I assume you require one with the three other bonded couples in Hogwarts?"

This caused, the twinkle in Dumbeldores blue eyes to dim; only for a moment, before it once again shinned and sparkled - this time with even more intensity.

"I have to admit Harry, my boy. I am quite concerned..."

"About?"

"I get the feeling that your dedication towards ending this war is not as strong as it once was"

"Well... sir, as everyone keeps pointing out. I am a child. It's hard to be dedicated in something you only get half the news for"

Their was a split second pause.

"Lemon drop?"

"No. Thank you"

"Perhaps a nice couple of tea?"

"No. Thank you"

"It's almost lunch. Perhaps you'll like a sandwich? I am personally fond of hazelnut & sliced prune"

"Sir, I am in a NEWT year. I really can't be missing much classes"

"Too right Harry. too right! I see Mr. Malfoy has made an impact of your motivation"

"Actually that was Herminoe"

"Ah! Yes. Miss Granger; how is she?"

"Err... fine?"

"And her feelings towards the bond?"

"Fine? Herminoe and Draco quite often discuss the uses of certain ingredients in some potion I've never heard of."

"I see..."

"When we meet at the library to study, I've often had trouble getting their attention while they are working together on their Runes homework"

"Speaking of Runes, Harry. Do you remember your Magical core projection? Your core had three colors, as appose to its usual one?"

"Yes, one was mine. One was Draco's ... you didn't know the third"

"I am afraid I do know. Now"

"Sir?"

"Tell me, my boy. How much do you know about horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes?!" Draco asked later that night, in the privacy of their dorm

"Yes. He said that I become one that night. When... he killed my parents...well... he guess he just killed my dad"

"That's impossible. A living horcrux is just not possible"

"Draco, I am just telling you want he said"

"Hmm... come. Let's talk to my Dad"

"Why?"

"Because no one knows more about dark magic then a Prince."

"And a Malfoy"

"Actually, in this case the Prince line is much dark then the Malfoy's"

"That's not possible"

"My Love, have I ever discussed the difference between dark magic and black magic with you?"

"Err..."

"Well... both light and dark magic uses magic directly from your magical core. The difference comes in how a witch or wizard perceives the spell. For example if I use the killing curse... would you say it is dark or light magic?"

"Dark?" With an obvious tone in his voice

"Well... what if I used it on a terminally Ill patient, someone who is in constant pain. Who... has been begging for death for years? Is it still dark magic?"

"Err... I don't know?"

"black magic, however; doesn't use your core at all. It's uses the magic that manifests from a sacrifice. It's often more pure and strong... but it's very illegal and very dangerous"

"And your dad does that?"

"No. But the Prince line is known for that. I am sure there is some ancient scrolls or artifacts that mention the subject"

So, that is where the teenagers found themselves Wednesday afternoon. Snape perched behind his desk, fingers to his lips, eye brows raised. But to Harry's shook a look a surprise was absent from his face.

"Did Dumbeldore mention how many horcruxes he created?"

"No sir. He just mentioned that he found out I was one"

"Hmm... well Potter... I have to once again be the bearer of bad news. Dumbeldore didn't JUST discover that you are a horcrux within the last few days or so ... he has known for years"

Once again in a matter of seconds Harry's world came crushing down.

"He has?"

"He has"

''but...a living horcruex?'' Draco interjected

''it is impossible... but the dark lord in notorious of defying the impossible"'

"So what do we do?" Draco finally asked

"Well... in short words. Potter - you will have to die"

"Come again Dad? I don't think I hear you properly"

"Not completely die ... just face death. By facing death; Harry will then destroy the piece of him that is the dark lord" the silence between Snape and the teenagers of was boarder line toxic, however lucky for the well trained spy, he was able to sense this. "Lucky for you Potter. You are already in this position"

"How? How his Harry is a position to die? Due tell me dad because i am very fucking curious! how have you already planned for my fiance to die?''

"Because, Draco; he was chosen to be our anchor. You're grandmother sent me an owl the other day. She was...concerned... as to the success of the merge with such a low voltage. I guess, i can tell her to amplify it now''

It was the statement that caused Draco to throw his hands in the air and sigh. his Malfoy prestige slipping. Snape, who was trying to ignore the mini tantrum his teenage son was throwing; broke it with next sentence.

"That's not the problem though..."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"The question isn't how to destroy the unintentional horcrux that's embedded in Harry; but how many intentional horcruxes he created"

"You think he made more?" Draco asked

"Undoubtedly"

It was after a dinner of beef country casserole for Harry, and curry chicken casserole for Draco Friday night; that once again they made their way to the resistance head quarters. A Friday night embarking that seems to slowly become a routine.

"Horcruxes?" Mad-eye questioned; shock racing through his voice. When shock races through an ex- ministry aurora; that had fought in two wizarding wars, you know thinge are getting scarily serious... well that is how Harry justified the shiver, that begun ran up his spine.

"And... Harry is one?" Lily asked. Holding her 16 year old, betrothed son in her arms.

"It seems though..." Snape replied

"Excellent! That allows me to amplify the merge" Mrs Malfoy replied sneering

"... grandmother"

"Well... he needs to die, does he not?"

"But grandmother..."

"Enough Draco! You are a Slythren not a Gryffindor! You think with tactics not with emotions!"

"I once again repeat! This will be pointless without finding and destroying the other horcruxes" Snape snapped

"If you have any ideas Snape. I am all ears!" Moody replied

"Significance "

"What?" Harry replied

"It's human psychology, is it not? If someone wants to hide something of importance they would choose a place that has emotional significance"

"So... what the orphanage?" Moody replied

"Tell me Potter... would you hide something of sheer importance, Something that meant the difference between your life and death... at your aunts?"

"No."

"Where then you would hide it?"

"I guess Hogwarts"

"We will start there then" Snape ended "and if Harry is really a horcrux, he should be able to lead us directly too it"

"Harry is not going to be a horcrux for much longer though..." Draco tried to interject. Only to cause A moment of awkward silence in the small muggle dinning room before Lucius spoke

"How long until the merge is finished mother?"

"You can not rush these these things Lucius"

"Mother..."

" it's particularly pointless having a set finish date without a set excision date. How's that coming along? Any word from the mad men?"

"No. Nothing. The dark lord hasn't even informed the ranks of his alliance with Grindelwald"

"He must do it soon. The platforms are to be completely re-fixed in a months time" Moody causally mentioned .

"I imagine it will be any day now" Narcissa said. Talking for the first time that night

"Unless..." Lily interjected, causing everyone one to turn to her

"Alastor, correct me If I am wrong but When the magic re-infuses in the platforms... will it not be supercharged for a moment or two..."

"It will..."

"What if they use that supercharge as a catalyst for the explosion?"

"Knowing the precise time of the infusion will be impossible!" Claudia snapped back. Honestly, Harry was surprised that the older female Malfoy was being so civil towards his muggle-born mother... something he assume, he needed to thank Snape for.

"Not if they are in cahoots with the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Lily added

"Dumbeldore"

"Fucking Dumbeldore"

"It's settled then. We have one month to find as many horcruxes as possible" Snape added

"And once you find them... then what? You can't just have a pile of black magic items sitting around ... especially not together. That's horrific! And if my opinion particularly stupid" Claudia replied. Her sneer seeping through

"You under estimate my knowledge Claudia" Snape replied


	28. One down

Bond length

Month: 6

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: Desire

* * *

It was well past midnight Sunday morning when Harry, Draco and Snape finally arrived back to Hogwarts. With the promise to meet in Snapes office after Lunch that morning, that finally allowed Snape to dismiss the teenagers back to their dorm. It was when Draco was tearing off his white silk day shirt and replacing it with the green night shirt that it finally hit Harry. This was the first time that they have been alone in several days. Despite the fact that their relationship had yet to be consummated Harry was finding it remarkably difficult to hold off his sexual desire towards his mate. A desire that was growing stronger everyday - yet it was a desire that often had to be suppressed due to the intense war efforts Harry and Draco often found themselves in.

"Well?!" Snapped Draco

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening too me?"

"Erm..."

"POTTER!"

"Draco ... what is it?"

"I asked if you had any indication where in Hogwarts that horcruxes is!"

Harry simply responded by shrugging his shoulders "Voldermort opened the chamber of secrets while he was at Hogwarts ... maybe there?"

"Worth a try I suppose"

" That... that... was the first time you have called me Potter since we have been bonded" Muttered Harry.

''Well... you should listen to me next time''

''Maybe i shouldn't... since i found it very erotic''

It was the grey eyes of his sleepy partner, half way between changing from his school pants into his silk pajamas; that caused Harry to launch at him, His hands wrapping around Draco's neck - his lips meeting his mates.

Draco had barely anytime to comprehend what was happening before Harry's tongue was in his, Harry's hands gliding through Draco platinum blonde hair.

"What was that for?" Draco said with a purr when they finally separated

"It's... just getting harder and harder to resist you"

"That's the bond"

"I don't care" was the final thing that Harry muttered before his mouth was once again on Draco's. His tongue exploring the essence that was Draco. His essence was intoxicating and hypnotic ... essence that made Harry forget who he was or what he was doing. Essence that reassured Harry that even without the bond, he and Draco would've found the path to each other eventually.

Warm hands reached Harry's backside, gripping it harder and harder, pulling Harry closer.

It a matter of seconds Harry felt himself pushing Draco back. Harshly. The desire in Harry's emerald eyes was all Draco saw before a lustful Harry was climbing on him clad only in his purple silk boxers, his erection begging for freedom.

"Harry..." purred Draco, his mouth going dry, the closer his mate climbed on him.

"Shut it" Harry replied, pushing his mouth on Draco. His fingers clawing at Draco's buttons, tearing his pants open with a satisfying moan. Freeing Draco's erection.

"God Harry!" was the only words the escaped Draco's mouth, before even Draco's mind went blank, submitting to the moment. It had to take Draco a couple of seconds longer to realize that Harry had not only stopped but he was staring at his partners penis with a curious look.

"What?" Draco asked, concern and impatience lacing his voice.

"How... Do you want to do this? Me top? You top?"

"Since I am the one with...experience ... maybe I should top? I might be able to control the pain"

"Pain? I though it was going to pleasurable"

"There is normally is pain with your first. It's doesn't last for long though..."

"You will be gentle right?" The first waiver of nervousness creeping into Harry's voice

"Well... I'll try to be. I mean. We are bonded after all and ...well i would like to fuck again. Theirs no point making your first time so tragic that you decide to join a monistry or something"

"I can do that?"

"Hush now love, you are in safe hands"

 _Safe hands_

That was what Harry kept reassuring himself when he traded places with Draco, going onto his hands and knees. His heart now beating to the sensation of nervousness rather then desire. He wanted this, he really did. He wanted Draco. He wanted lust, he wanted desire... he wanted to be physical.

 _Safe hands_

Harry felt Draco grip him gently, his fingers dancing seductively over his gentleman's area, before stopping - leaving Harry once again in a state of nervous arousal. It was as Harry saw Draco reach for his wand that he yelped.

"Relax love. I'm just lubing up" Draco purred, placing his wand back on the Beside table. Harry hearing a squashing sound as Draco begun to lather his fingers.

 _Safe hands_

Harry felt the pressure of his tight entrance slowing beguning to give as Draco teased it with his prominent finger. There was no pain, just a tightness. A tightness that loosened every time Draco wiggled his finger around and Every time Harry felt his entrance loosen a little bit more, he felt a ping of sheer pleasure. Slipping in a well lubricated second finger, Harry's pleasure soared. It was not the intense orgasmic pleasure that arose during his masturbation climax, but more of a comfortable pleasure. A joyful pleasure.

 _Safe hands_

That thought occurred to him once more when Harry felt fullness enter him. He knew then that he could no longer claim the Virgin title. Draco's fullness hurt, Harry could feel himself tear a little, and it was sending tears in Harry's eyes.

"Do you want me too stop?" Draco asked, his voice ruggard.

"No. Just let me get used to it first" it was meant to come out strong and demanding, but much to his dismay Harry heard himself squeak the words.

It took a couple of minutes before Harry could feel himself relax. His tightness realising. The pleasure once again returning... it was only at this moment that Draco did his first thrust. It hurt once again, but that time the pleasure out-wrote it. It was on the fourth thrust, that the moans begun to escape Harry's mouth. Before long Harry lost track of time and space. He felt himself climb higher and higher with every one of Draco's thrusts... Harry knew that soon he would be flying. Flying so high, that even the birds could not reach him. The organism came the moment Harry's vision left, All Harry saw from then on out was stars. Stars of every color and every size.

Why would anyone settle for masturbation when they can have this? Pure ecstasy. Pure desire. Pure completeness. Pure unison.

It was only after Harry felt his mate climax, that he pulled away from Draco. His breath still uneven.

 _Safe hands_

Was the last coherent thought before both Harry and Draco drifted off into a peaceful slumber, both wrapped in each other's arms. Only once their breathing settled that a golden light arose from each of the boys heart. It was pulsing to sound of two unique heart beats before it slowing joined into one. The beating mimicking each other's as the light gracefully covered them in a ball of unison before it settled back. As quick as the light came, it also went.

It was 11:30pm Sunday morning when Harry finally awoke. The combination of soreness and stickiness was Harry's secondary concern to his heart beating unusually faster. After a long shower, which soothed his muscles, but not his heart.

Harry and Draco made their way to the Dungeons.

"You think the dark lord hid a horcruxes in the chamber of secrets?" Snape asked. Obvious sarcasm seeping in every syllable.

"You don't?" Harry asked

"Let me ask you something Potter, why do you think Salazar made the chamber in the first place?"

"Wasn't it to house a monster that would kill all muggle borns?... cause he was predigest and all that"

"Very one minded Potter."

"What then?!"

"while, Yes it's true that Salazar didn't want to enroll muggleborns it's was not because he was predigest. It's because he lived in a time were muggles were burning, torturing or mameing us... surely Professor Binns has taught you about the Salem witch trails?"

"Umm... no"

"Of cause he hasn't. That man never gets past the goblin wars... anyway, Salazar feared that if we enroll muggleborns, one of them might let the location of the school slip ... either voluntarily or under arrest. Once the location of the school was known, do you know how much danger the rest of the student body and its professors would've of been in? You would have muggle officials at the Hogwarts gates within minutes! Salazar, simply; created the chamber as a safe haven for his pure and half blood students... it housed a monster that only the pure blooded could awaken and control. It was more as a defense mechanism rather then one for attack"

"Sorry, Professor I am unsure as to what this has to do with the horcrux?"

"Well... for one thing the aurora of the black magic would compromise the development of the basilisk; making it uncontrollable to even the most skilled parselmouths. Potter, do you know what happens when you have an uncontrollable basilisk?"

"It would compromise the location ..."

"It. would. compromise. the. location. Hence, i am sure Salazar enforced some type of anti-black magic protection spell onto his safe haven"

"well... I don't know where else he could've hid one though..." Harry snapped back.

"Perhaps you should ask someone who was actually there..."

"What? Like Hagrid?"

"Don't patronise me Potter! That oaf wouldn't know the difference between a hippogriff and an elephant"

"Dad is referring to someone not living. A portrait or a ghost" Draco said. It never occurred to Harry that these were the first words Draco has said this entire conversation.

"Draco perhaps you should ask the Barron? Potter try and charm the grey lady. Somehow I don't see the dark lord spilling his secrets the that half-a-ghost you house in Gryffindor or that jolly and overly happy monk Hufflepuff has"

Talking to the dead Ravenclaw resident was proven to be more difficult then Harry imagined, every time he got close to the timid lady she would shriek off, leaving Harry in an abandoned hallway or unfamiliar corridor. Only for him to spend hours trying to find his way back.

Quite coincidentally though, Harry saw none other then Luna talking quite calming to the ghost Thursday morning; only to have the blonde skip joyfully up to him.

With a seriousness in her eyes she muttered "it's in the room that is hidden"

Only to skip off, her dirty blonde hair flowing behind her. it was random... but even Harry couldn't deny how helpful one of Luna's ramblings had been. This time.

It was those 2 seconds from Luna that lead Harry, Draco and Snape right to the room of requirement and in essence right to Ravenclaw's lost diadem. It's was the calling of both disgust and desire that pin pointed the object to Harry.

"Now that you know what it feels like to be near a horcrux... can you think of any other times, love; were you felt like this?" Draco asked, as the boys watched Snape carefully levitate the object into a sealed leather pouch.

"Yes..." Harry replied "every time I am with Dumbeldore"

"Yes... but Dumbeldore is not a Horcrux." Draco replied, a giggle in his voice.

"No, but he maybe wearing one" Snape calmly said, joining the teenagers.

"Can you wear one without it destroying you ?" Harry asked, only to hear Snape mutter a rather un-Snape like response "Who knows anymore."

"Perhaps you should have tea with him" Draco added

"What?!"

"It might help you pinpoint the object"

"he brainwashed me the last time I has had tea with him! remember?'' Harry snapped back.

"Yes, but we have the counter curse now.'' Snape replied.

''what if he has changed it? or what of he has strengthen it? or...''

''Love, it will be fine.''

''You dont know that''

''No, but i know you.''

So, it was Friday night when Harry found himself across from Dumbeldore drinking lemon tea and dinning on caldron cakes...


	29. Afternoon tea

Bond length

Month: 6

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: Desire

* * *

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, lemon cake crumbs trickling from his beard. "What a pleasure to see you again. I feel we've not been able to having a proper chat since school started" the innocence in the old mans voice, sicking Harry to his very core. If there was one person who could minpuate an entire wizarding nation, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes sir. The bonding had taken ... a lot of my time" Harry replied reaching for a innocent looking lemon cake.

"The bond or Mr. Malfoy?"

"At this stage I don't think there is much of a difference sir" Harry replied, sniffing his Lemon cake, before taking a bite.

"I guess you are right my boy. I guess you are right"

Harry smiled at his headmaster in attempt to keep his heart from pounding. the combination of being in the presence of Albus Dumbledore and the nearby horecrux was indeed causing an intense amount of un- easement.

"So, Harry my boy. What brings you too my office?" Dumbledore asked a few moments later.

"Well... I.. was... err... reading up on dark magic"

"Yes?"

Harry scanned Dumbeldores face, no earrings, no piercings.

"And you mentioned that I maybe a horecrux?"

"Right?"

Harry observatory glance went to the older wizards neck. No necklaces, no trinkets

"Well... i guess i was just wondering... is living horecrux is even impossible?

"A very insightful question my boy. Very insightful indeed. The answer is unfortunately unknown."

There was the niggiling feeling. The boarder line between love and hate. The feeling that radiated down to his hands.

"This is not the end of the world Harry my boy" Dumbeldore casually mentioned his voice dipping.

"Not for the wizarding world Sir... but I am aware that I will have to die"

"Yes, my boy. You will have to die. I am afraid that is the only way to truly defeat Voldermort"

A green ring glimmered on the elders left Right hand, his fourth finger rhythmically twitching

"With my death?" it was barely a whisper, but Harry knew the headmaster heard every syllable.

"I'm afraid so"

"well... the question is how do we get the great Albus Dumbeldore to relinquish his family ring?" Snape pondered several moments later, A glass of whiskey in his hand.

"It's not the Dumbeldore ring" Harry mentioned, sipping his spiked pumpkin juice, every sip seeming to calm in tension.

"No. It's the grindelwald ring" Snape replied. "He's been wearing it ever since Gillard escaped"

"Who had the ring before the escape?" Draco casually asked, only to get the Snape classical superiority look.

"That would explain why he aged to quickly, only to have his health return spontaneously" Draco sighed.

"Do... do you think he knows? That it's a horcrux?" Harry asked

"I think it takes someone pretty daft, to wear one long term and not suspect black magic" Snape replied "And the one Dumbeldore is not Is daft"

"This might be something that Mad-eye needs to do? Surely that old kook still trusts him?" Draco suggested, more out of scoff then anything.

"Well... if theirs is one person that could manipulate the great Albus Dumbledore it's bloody Alastor Moody!... yes! Good thinking Draco! We will bring the idea too him Friday night"

''Dad, I was joking" The teenager replied

''unfortunately Draco, I was not''

"You did well my love" Draco purred to his mate that night in their apartment. The sound of owls hooting gently outside. Draco beginning to strip his shirt.

"I always do well Draco! I don't know what you're talk about"

"Debatable"

This only caused Harry to push his mate playfully which resulted in Draco legs buckling against the foot of the bed. Harry smirking as he crawled on top of Draco.

"You take that back!" Harry replied. Pinning Draco's hands to the pillows

"Or what?"

"Or... I'll have to make you..."

"And how pray do you intend to do that?"

"Oh... don't under estimate me Draco! There is a reason why I was almost put into slythren"

"Oh... I don't know... you might have to prove it!" A guilty smirk smearing over Draco's perfect lips.

Within a matter of seconds, Harry had gotten his wand and swished the wood. Using two wordless spells, Draco's pants was removed-exposing this very aroused penis and his pale wrists were cuffed, chained to the bed head. Harry smiled in his accomplishments.

"Shamus told me this little trick ... Engorgio" Harry said, causing Draco's cock to triple in length, a smirk now on Harry face.

"You did something on me that Shamus suggested?!" Draco replied, trying to strain against the handcuffs to observe his growing cock.

"It's perfectly safe" replied Harry.

"Not if Shamus suggested it!"

"Shush now" Harry replied, his mouth now on Draco's very long length. It was the gagging nose that Harry was expressing that caused Draco to moan. Harry knew that Draco's length wouldn't fit in his mouth. So while he sucked on what he could, his skilled hands played with what his mouth couldn't reach. The sucking intensified the more Draco moaned, the stroking of his length, amplified the more Harry felt the tip twitch in his mouth.

It wasn't long before Harry's mouth was indeed filled with hot cum. Cum that burnt with every swallow.

"You do know that you gave me a hand job and blow job simultaneously?" Draco replied, his breath still ruggard.

"Yup! And you barley lasted 3 minutes! Do you still think Shamus was wrong?"

"That depends if the counter spell works"

"Counter spell?" Harry question

"Please tell me Potter that you didn't preform a spell on me without the counter?"

"Of course not! Reduco" A few anxious seconds passed.

"In case you haven't noticed yet Potter! I have yet to return to my actual size"

Harry bit him lip, he was right. Despite Draco climaxing, the blondes penis was indeed very large and very erect.

"Is that Normal?" He asked nervously.

"No Potter it isn't!"

After 60 minutes of needless arguing, plenty of swears and violent threats to a certain Irish Gryffindor... Harry and Draco found themselves in the hospital wing.

"I'm pretty sure boys" madam pomfrey exclaimed, clicking her tounge "that I explained... At length... the risks of preforming an enlargement spell on your genitals at the sex education summit"

"Clearly someone didn't pay attention" Draco mumbled

"The thing is Mr. Malfoy, there is only one way to ... undo... the spell"

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like the treatment?"

"Because it means informing your dad of the ... situation..."

"What potion do you need? Maybe I can brew it?" Replied Draco. Clearly grasping at straws.

"In your condition? No! I can't advice that!"

Draco honestly didn't know what to expect when his dad was fire called. He couldn't read his emotions when Snape came bursting through the hospital wing doors 2 minutes later. However the "You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot" Snape said to his son was certainly was not in his top ten list of predicted reactions. His dad never swore. In fact Draco remembers numerous of instances were Snape would spell soap in his sons mouth, while ranting on about how people of aristocratic status never used such ... peasant language.

"I should just let you ride this out" Snape replied, pulling out a silver vial and handing it too his son "heavens knows; that will probably straighten out your stupidity"

"...dad"

"... don't dad me!"

That was it. Once Draco returned to normal size Snape left the hospital wing without a word.

"Please" Pompfry replied "Stay away from enlargement spells"'

"Yeah Potter!''

"So... let me get this straight" moody replied, his hands in a defensive position.

"Albus dumbledore is wearing a ring horecrux ... and you feel that I could convince him to remove it?"

"You got it" Harry said

"I am glad you think I have that type of skill Harry... but even I Can not outsmart dumbledore"

"Oh... you don't give yourself enough credit mad eye." Lucius replied. "You are the most minpluative wizard I know"

"Yes. Well, you would know Lucius, now wouldn't you?"

"What do you say Mad-eye" Lily asked. "You've risked your life on riskier missions then this"

"I seriously doubt that!"

"Wow! Alastar, I've heard all these stories about a fearless auror who could disarm you in a matter of seconds with seven different spells! But all I am seeing at the moment is a scared pathetic little child! Who is clearly afraid of a challenge" Gretchen Malfoy replied

"afraid? afraid am I?" and just like that Alastar had apparated away

"I see what you did there" Snape replied "You've manipulated the the king of manipulation"

"Oh please" Gretchen replied "he is a man! You threaten they ego and they simply crumble"

"I heard that" Moody replied suddenly, apperating back, throwing the green ring to Snape.

"But... that was thirty seconds" Draco replied. Astonished. "How... how did you ...?"

"Like Gretchen said... I know how to disarm someone in a matter of seconds using seven different spells"

"you disarmed Dumbledore?'' Snape asked

"disarmed...hypnotized... same thing really"'

"You hypnotized Dumbledore?'' Snape asked again

''Yes Snape, i got a muggle penny and shone it in front of him, he was hypnothized in a matter of seconds"'

''Seriously Moody! what did you do?''

" I did the only thing i could do"'

''Which was?''

''I killed him''


	30. A defensive stance

Bond length

Month: 6

Week: 3

Day: 1

Stage: Desire

* * *

"You killed dumbledore?!" Lily exclaimed from the opposite room, her feminine voice radiating through the resistance headquarters... it was in this radiation that Harry smiled, for the first time Harry realized just how much Lily was like Molly. The maternal comparisons warmed Harry's heart - for the first time, he no longer felt like an orphan.

"Wait... what?... how?" Lucius expressed, his pauses between words becoming less obvious.

"Just like that?" Narcissia asked.

"You absolute imbeciles!" Mad eye exclaimed "if you believed that, then you fucking give me little hope in the success of this rebellion"

"So... he's not dead?" Harry asked

"No, my boy. He is not dead. i know i am brilliant, but even I dont process that type of skill"

"So... how did you get the ring?" Lily asked

"I told him that the ministry is preforming raids on all family heirlooms. White or dark. The old man, handed his ring over himself. He seemed to think that I knew someone who wouldn't remove the family trace"

"You lied to Albus Dumbledore? And he believed you?" Harry asked surprised

"You'll find Harry; that all ministry trained aurours are proficient in occulamy" this was followed by nods of agreement from the most senior members of the rebellion. ''So...Claudia, do you mind?'' Moody asked again, waving his hand to the ring. Only to have the senior female Malfoy, click her tongue. Claudia waved her wand wordlessly producing two identical rings. Moody scooped up the duplicate, pocketed it before he ended the conversation with an automation nod.

A few tense minutes had passed before the sun officially set, being replaced by a high shining full moon. It was as if time stood still as Harry watched his lover transform into a palm sized bat - Draco's grey eyes still shinning protectively.

"No observation. No vigilance." mad eye muttered to himself "first you believe an improbable story... then you fail to keep track of the Lunar cycles"

"Alastor!" Lucius barked, as a bigger bat landed on his left shoulder and begun to nudge his neck - demanding affection, which Lucius responded to by patting the Snape bat under this tiny ears.

The bigger bat nipped the little one and together they flew off into the moonlight.

"So... does that mean I'm staying here tonight?" Harry asked

"Spending some time with your mother... must be awful" Lily replied, re- adjusting one of her sons curls back behind his ear, before she made her way into the kitchen.

That night Harry dined on his mothers fried chicken; eating much more then his stomach could handle. There was something about the emotional tries and comfort of a meal cooked by your mother - especially since you grew up think you'll never taste that pleasure.

By Saturday morning, Harry was emotionally and physically satisfied. A satisfaction that ended when his mother called him down for breakfast. Only for Harry to be mid mouthful of buttermilk pancakes when she mentioned it. Something that Harry has desperately been trying to put out of his mind for the last few weeks. "Are you ready for the omega plan this weekend?"

"As in am I ready to be used as a living vessel to hopefully die in order to destroy a tainted piece of soul that lives in me?"

"Not in so many words" Lily replied, tossing a pancake into the air, catching it flawlessly back into the pan.

"I haven't given it much thought"

"And nor is he going too" Snape interjected from the dinning room, his grey pj bottom ruffled from a restless nights sleep. "Harry will be fine"

"Not if you don't find a way to destroy these horcruxes beforehand dad" Draco added, kissing his mate on the cheek as distraction to steal one of his many pancakes.

"Who said I havent gotten a way?" Snape added. Pouring himself a black cup of coffee; skulling it without the slightest hint of milk and sugar.

"Do you?" Lily asked

The smirk that Snape interjected was both horrifying and comforting.

"Potter, I need to borrow your snake"

"My what?"

"Your snake... I believed you call him Zues?"

"Why do you need my snake?"

"I, Potter. Have obtained the dairy Alexandra Prince."

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Legend has it that Alexandra Prince was the founder of horcrux production"

"So...?"

"So... the dairy only opens to snake venom"

"... I left Zues at Hogwarts"

"I am aware Potter, never the less I require his presence tomorrow night"

By midday Saturday Harry, Draco and Snape was back at Hogwarts. Their absence gone some what unnoticed.

Harry found Zues napping quite happily on Harry and Draco's bed, his parseltounge sleep talking humoring Harry; it seems the snake was mimicking the threats snake was sending an unfourtante mouse he saw and failed to catch the morning before, it was the empty and rather over-simplified plan to obtain wizarding word domination; that made Harry smirk.

"Despite the fact that Zues is a venomous snake, who could kill a man in 10 seconds... I have to admit he absolutely adorable when he's sleeping" Harry mentioned, patting the snake on his head, causing his whispering to increase.

"Somehow I don't imagine calling Zues adorable will go down too well " Draco replied

"Oh no... he will kill me."

Draco's Slythren automatic response to Harry's smart arse reply was simply to smirk. Harry would never admit it, but it's Draco's innate Slythren persona was what Drove Harry's desire. It was the cunning aspects that came to Draco naturally - not the ones he had to force. Harry leaned over and peaked his mate on the cheek. "Never stop"

"Stop what?"

"Just... never stop being a Slythren" Harry's head nesseled into the crock of Draco's neck, as the blonde placed an arm around Harry.

"I couldn't if I tried"

It took 3 days for Zues to return from Snape's office. Completely ecstatic hissing about his joy of unlocking an ancient and noble book - a book, that Zues had heard about endlessly in the reptile world. A book, unbeknownst to both Harry and Draco to be legendary.

Draco and Harry knew what Snape was plotting, when on Thursday he was mysteriously absence. Rumors quickly spread that the Slythren potion master was slipped a WWW product by the youngest male Weasley - which apparently lead to the potion master exchanging bodily fluids at a fast and uncontrollable rate... the rumor was obviously false, but that didn't stop Ron from claiming credit, spraying details about how his twin brothers was constantly sending products that needed "testing" to him - allocating specific products for specific people. This, hilariously lead to Ron excitedly exclaiming a rather unfortunate product the twins supposedly sent him to try on the youngest Malfoy heir... a product that Ron seemed to exclaim louder every time Draco was within sight.

It was Thursday night, while enjoying a casserole selection in Draco's dorm that Harry felt it. His physical and psychological strength completely drain him. Occulmaly Shields shot straight up, blocking even Harry from him very own thoughts, feelings, senses & surroundings. Before Harry knew it, he was saw nothing, he felt nothing and he was nothing. After magically cleaning the curried lamb casserole off his mates face, Draco levitated Harry into bed, stripped him and redressed him- before sending an elf to fetch his dad the second he returned. The hours that followed was daunting. Harry's fever increased causing his body convulse. It was the sleepy whispering in parstletounge that caused Draco's heart to race and his hand to twitch. Draco watched as his hand moved before his brain comprehended what was happening, within a matter a milliseconds Draco was recording his mates parseltounge whispers.

Snape arrived in the early hours of Friday morning, took a single look at Harry and nodded in reply

"Just as I suspected, the horcruxes has gone into a defensive stance."

"So, he's stuck like this?"

"Perhaps for the next few hours while the news passes to Voldemort, but not permanently"

Draco hand glided gently into Harry's black locks, shifting his hair away from his sleeping eyes. "Oh, love".

"How... did you destroy the horcruxes anyway Dad" Draco asked, with out looking up from his mate.

"Simple, once I found out the department of mysteries had a vail between life and death, I simply ... forced ... the horcruxes into it".

"Forced?"

"I may have destroyed the entire department doing it... but it's done" it was as Snape was glancing back over to his son, seeing the pure desire in Draco's grey eyes that he finally asked

"Is Harry ready to die tomorrow night?"


	31. I'm proud of you my son

Bond length

Month: 6

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: physical turbulence

* * *

Draco didn't sleep a wink that night. It seems as if every time his eyes grew heavy with fatigue, so did his worry. Harry's fever, while yes, did break shortly after 3am his near constant parseltounge ramblings did not wain tell Saturday's first light.

Harry awoke physically and mentally exhausted, every inch of his body weighed down by Draco's all night fatigue.

"Hey" Draco's voice was soft with an Just a small element of fear on the very deeper levels, a fear no one but Draco's mate would've noticed.

"Morning" Harry replied. His voice a little crocked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Me?"

"No! That bloody pixie in the corner of the room"

"Well... I don't know about the pixie, but I'm fine? A little tired but fine!"

The black bags under Draco's light grey eyes Dulled just a tad but it was enough for Harry to see the stress lines carved on his mates forehead.

"You look awful Draco" Harry mentioned.

It was that statement, that caused Draco to snicker, his Slythren features emphasizing his fatigue. Draco's black wand was now in his right hand and with a flick of his wrist Harry's sleepy parseltounge whispers filled the apartment.

"That's me?" Harry asked

It was a simple nod that caused Harry to begin to translate.

" _Red alert... immediate lock down... walls Embraced ... fall of the ministry... phoenix arrival increased.._."

It was 10am when Snape arrived, took one look at the teenage lovers - nodded and processed to escort them through the halls that lead to the resitance head quarters. Every member of resistance was present, each bearing the same look of nervousness... except the two set of twins - their look displayed more excitement and glee. Harry always knew that the Weasley twins took after their uncles, but it wasn't until this moment that Harry filly understood just how much.

"So..." Mad eye started, leaning on his cane for support, a look of superiority in his eyes. "At dusk The ministry to increase power to the platforms, this is when Dumbledore, Voldy and Grindelwald will use the spike to destroy the highly populated muggle areas... we must begin our Defense before that. So, Claudia you begin the Chant that will turn Harry into the vessel... say... sixty minutes before dusk ... This as you all know will create a merge; that merge will create a platform that will transfer any occupants to The chamber of secrets at Hogwarts ... where we will be waiting..." the slight pause was ironic "any questions?"

"Yeah? How long does Harry have before... you know?" Draco asked, this voice shaking.

"That depends on him and his will to live." Claudia replied. Despise dripping from her voice range.

"It's hard to say Draco. This has never been done before" moody replied, causing Lily to suck in a breath that sent chills up Draco spine. If their was one person that wanted Harry to survive just as much as him, just as, if their was one person that hated the idea of Harry being used as a human vessel just as much as Draco. It was Lily Potter.

"I'm staying with Harry" Draco finally replied

"Of course you are! I want all my Minors here. Away from the battle" moody replied "Tonks... you're staying too"

"Excuses me?!" She snapped. "I am a powerful witch! I know how to fight! I know how to defend myself!"

"Of course you do!" Moody replied

"But, sweety, you are 39 weeks pregnant" Lily replied

Time ticked by ever slowly; as battle tactics and formations was discussed. Defense spells was pre-casted and attack spells was practiced.

By 6pm Harry's heart was racing, he knew he was tried but the adrenaline was overpowering. Harry knew it was time when Claudia apperated Harry and Draco to the ancient unspoken Malfoy mansion, without hesitation or question. Gold chandeliers graced the spectacularly pained ceiling, the smell of roasted venasion woofed through the air.

Harry barely had a moment to comprehend the superiority of the clearly aristocratic mansion before Claudia started her chanting. Within seconds Harry was in a full bind, his body now levitating to match the height of the chandler. Harry felt like he was nowhere, yet his was everywhere. His soul being split into a thousand pieces, only to be reconnected and split again. A thousand burning knives where stabbing into his most sensitive joints, yet a thousand soft feathers were tickling his most vulnerable places. He felt an elixir of both joy and fear.

Yet, apart of him was able to remain stable. He could hear the sounds from the palce- Claudia's Latin chanting and Draco's sharp intakes of breath. Harry could also the sounds from stone henge; The wizarding platform of international travel. Harry could feel his energy extending through the platforms he could feel his magic overwriting muggle England placing a false universe over of the real one.

The first hour was fine. Harry remained alert, his breathing was steady and his heart rate was sound. However after that Harry could feel his attention slipping, the teenager struggled to keep his balance between the mansion, the platforms and the never ending darkness. It was when The darkness was beginning to creep that the climax started. Harry could feel a surge of magic engulf him the moment the platforms became active again, he could also feel the dark magic enter into his magic core the moment the platforms were hacked.

A blast of raw magic energy shot up just under the merge Harry was conducting, causing Harry's breath to slow & his heart to race. Harry could feel the magical energy attempting to penetrate the edges of the marge. It was clearly Dumbledore's magic that swirled beneath the merge. Strong, raw and authoritative.

Somewhere between the Malfoy palace and stone hendge... two areas that were slowly blending together Harry heard Mad eye. His voice clearly booming "his attempting to remove any safety precautions. Hold tight everyone. Keep the portal open".

Dumbledore precautionary defense grew stronger and stronger with every second before it disappeared completely, only to be replaced with what Harry assumed was Grindwarlds magical energy; his energy was clearly unstable ancient magic. A magical energy That reminded Harry of Sirius in the first few months after his escape- the magical energy of a long term prisoner with a pure slythren background.

"This is it" Moody's voice once again boomed.

"Harry..." Draco voice soothed, his cold hand stroking his back hair- bring Harry momentarily back the Malfoy palace.

That was all Harry heard, before Grindelwalds magic blasted through the platforms, tearing Harry's magic along with it. Harry could feel his bond with the merge slipping. Fast. He knew in a couple of seconds both him and the merge would fall...

It was a single breath later, when Harry could no longer hold the prices of the merge together. Once Harry took the last breath he saw Grindelwald disappear into the merge. The blacken shadows of Dumbledore and Voldemort appearating into the night.

It was that last little bit of information that Harry comprehended before he found himself at Gryffindore cemetery. His father sitting smugly on a occupied grave.

"Hello son..."

"Dad?"

James responded with a two finger salute.

"Wha... what?"

"You my son have died"

"Yes... I figured as much... but why a cemetery?"

James responded by giggling, flicking his hair back in arrogant way, a way that reminded him of Draco.

"Your mind created a spot that you see as a Metaphor for life and death. A sort of limbo if you will. You my son, have a choice..."

"A choice?"

James pointed to an open grave "if you wish to join me in the afterlife, you simply write your name on the blank headstone. If you wish to go back, you must bury that... thing..." James responded by pointing to the disfigured child sized Skelton that was lying unresponsive near the grave.

"I need to go back" Harry whispered immediately, and without a second thought.

"I would expect nothing less from a Gryffindor" James replied, pride seeping into his voice "With every layer of dirt, your soul will become more attached to its body"

And with that Harry kicked the Skelton into the open grave and begin to dig frantically and with meaning

"I'm very proud of you son. I always have been... from the moment you were born, to the moment you died...you my son, are a true lion''

His first connection with reality came a few shovels of dirt later. Harry was not breathing, yet his conscious mind was active. He could feel his exhausted body limp on the purple rug in Malfoy palace; Draco sad grey eyes staring back at him. he could feel Draco moved his head to rest in the slythren lap, while running his fingers through Harry's now knotted hair. Harry felt it when Draco planted a kiss on his forehead... and he felt it when one of Draco's tears landed on Harry's cheek. "Come on love. Fight it. Fight it"

Harry was once again back at the cemetery, the first layer of dirt now covering the Skeleton. James clicked his tongue

"I guess I can blame your mother for you choosing to bond with a slythren. She always enjoyed those snakes... something about taming them"

"I love Draco"

"I know son. I know... he's a good kid... just likes the color green a little too much"

''I also didn't choose to bond with Draco Dad... but i am glad i did"'

''I Know son... I mean, personally i am very...very...VERY... glad the bond didn't find your mother and Snape compatible'' James said with a shudder "Other wise you might of been born with greasy hair and a hooked nose"

Within a blink, harry now saw himself in the midst of a clearly magical forest. Fog swirling beneath his ankles. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen but Harry felt like he was seeing the world smaller and a lot less significant. He could feel anger, betrayal and a hint of sadness swirl into his chest.

"They knew! How could they fucking know?" Harry heard himself spat, as his wand flung the killing curse to an unexpected unicorn.

"Mad eye!" The figure next to him growled. "This scheme has Alastor written all over it!"

"Even he is not that powerful" Harry heard himself say, his voice a few octaves deeper.

"I felt HIS magic there too"

"Harry fucking Potter"

"It doesn't matter now... We have more immediate concerns! I've been trying to communicated with your dad... but...

"What?"

"I see him. Barely. He is unconscious and in complete darkness... I hear splashing water...shhh"

The second layer of dirt meant that the ribs of the Skelton was completely covered. Only the skull remaining visible.

"I wish I could help you son, but ... their is some rule about you needing to make this choice on your own... and filling the grave will be classified as some sort of interference...gee...I don't know..."

"Mum said you never followed the rules anyway"

"Ha! Well your mother would know."

Harry was once again back at Malfoy palace. Draco's tears soaking his forehead. Never has Harry heard Draco cry... and Harry felt that he never will again. "Please harry. Fight it"

"Draco, it's been an hour. He is not waking up." Claudius voice monotone, no element of sympathy and no element of patience.

"Yes. Yes he is.. you watch him! he will awake!''

"Draco..."

Harry saw his grandmother place a hand on his mates shoulder. That's when Draco snapped his eyes open, he placed Harry head back on the purple rug, took his grandmother roughly by the elbow and apperated. Harry didn't know where he was going, but for the first time Harry saw a look of evil reflecting in his Draco's grey iris's.

Harry was back in the forest, flinging another killing curse at another defensiveness animal. He felt himself sit by a smooth boulder adjacent to the other man - who was sitting cross legged, his eye shut. Clearly mediating. Harry for some reason dint find this odd, a small unrecognizable tingling assured him that, the older man will have answers soon.

"Oh. It seems as if Mr. Malfoy has made his presence known" the other man mentioned right on cue.

"Senior or junior?"

"Junior"

"Is the golden boy with him?"

"No. Draco is alone"

"Draco is no threat" Harry head himself say, his body believing the statement.

"Everyone is a threat when they have motive" the old man replied.

What followed next was Silence. An occasional whimper then a sudden burst of white energy that engulfed the old man.

"Care to share?"

"He is dead"

"Draco?"

"No. Your father is dead; killed by Draco's hand" the reply was quick and to the point, but harry could feel the sadness and anger that swirled amplified. "But... Draco is weak"

"Not when he is avenging his mate"

"Harry Potter is not dead"

"No? Well Draco seems pretty convinced that he is. Tom, Can you still feel that horcruex connection?"

"I neither feel it present, nor do I feel it's removal"

"then I believe Harry Potter is the same. Neither alive nor dead"

"Did Draco... absorb dad?" Tom asked

"fortunately your dad had enough strength to fight off Mr. Malfoy attempts, After the 5th cruciatus curse... your dad knew he was going to die. That's when he implemented the purple pact"

"He transfused his magical energy to you" Harry once again heard himself speak.

"We must continue with the plan Tom"

"Of course papa. Of course".

Even though his logical mind knew it, Harry had to blink a couple of times before his mind was able to comprehend that it was indeed dumbledore sitting next to him. Which meant... no... Dumbledore and Grindleward are Voldemort's fathers?!

And with that last bit of information Harry saw himself back at the cemetery for the final time- the grave almost full. Harry felt his fathers arms wrap around him, a gentle kiss being placed on his forehead.

"As I said. I am very proud of you"

Harry awoke at Malfoy palace. A little bruised but very much alive.


	32. A wizarding secret

Bond length

Month: 6

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: physical turbulence

* * *

Harry awoke at Malfoy Palace bruised, tired and sore but completely conscious ... and more importantly alive! The smell of cooking venison still woofing through the hallowed halls of the regal palace, however - It was in this very moment that Harry realized he had know idea where Malfoy palace was and he had know idea how to get back to Hogwarts. Was he miles away? Was he states away? Or was he on the other side of the globe? He had no idea and this scared him.

"Master Potter- Black?" Harry heard A small squeak; that barely audible above the clicking of the old grandfather clock. Harry's first though was simply to question his own sanity. Perhaps his hour with death effected him more then her realized?

It was a couple of seconds later that the voice spoke again, the amplification louder and more noticeable. "Master Potter- Black?"

 _Of course!_ Harry thought, _of course! The elves!_

"Hello?" Harry whispered, his voice croaky.

"Master Potter- Black!" The squeaking voice exclaimed again! His squakiness even more squeaky. This was obviously a very excited elf.

It took Harry several moments to hoist himself up from the floor, using the expensive white gold coffee table as a support. it was Harry's first gaze upon the Malfoy elf, that made him acknowledge that Claudia has such a profound respect for her elves. The aging elf that stood in front of Harry was dressed in an ironed black suit, a royal green lining emphasizing the Malfoy created that was embroiled on his left breast. The glow of pride, happiness and satisfaction was clearly sown on the servants face. Harry knew he was treated well, he was fed and he was thriving.

"Hello!" Harry introduced "may I asked your name?"

"Philly! Sir! It's Philly! its a pleasure to meet you Master Harry Potter-Black! The mate of the great Draconian Malfoy-Prince is a friend of Philly. A friend indeed sir!".

"Err... Draconian?" Harry questioned.

"You will know him better as Draco sir. Draco is the name that mistress Narcissa identifies him as. A rather simple name if you ask me. A name for a commoner sir; not a lord"

Harry didnt know whether to be offended or assumed by the comment; he simply responded with the next time that entered his mind "Where are we Philly?"

"In the great Malfoy palace! Only the oldest Malfoy can reside here"

"Right... Philly where is Malfoy palace?"

"Right here sir"

"And where is here?"

"Malfoy palace sir!"

"Philly..." Harry signed "let's try again? what country are we in?"

"Germany sir"

"Germany?!"

"Yes, Transavania sir"

"Shit... err... any ideas on how to get back to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts sir?"

"You know Hogwarts. The magic school in Britain?"

"Yes, sir. I am acquainted with Hogwash... I mean Hogwarts sir. I just don't understand why the mate of Draconian is attending a school as basic as Hogwarts"

 _Ah... there is that predejest harry was waiting for._

"Draco attends Hogwarts Philly"

"No Sir, he does not. Draconian attends Durmstrang. The only acceptable school for pure blood lords"

 _Was there any point in arguing with an elf that is submissive by nature; an elf that is sworn to one of the most pure and predigest family in the wizarding world?_ No. Harry thought not.

"Let's try again Philly..." Harry sighed for the third time. "How do I get to stone hedge?. That's the international platform for wizarding travel is it not?"

"It is sir. it is. But the only way out of the Malfoy wards is with the direction and permission of another Malfoy"

"Fantastic..." the sarcasm seeping into Harry's voice.

"Perhaps master Potter-Black would like some supper while he waits for Senior mistress Malfoy?" Philly asked.

"Sure Philly. Food would be nice. But, please No venison"

"Master Potter - Black doesn't enjoy stag?"

"Stag and doe are most definitely NOT on my eat list"

"Very well. Philly will get Misty to cook scotch fillet and oysters for Mister Potter - Black"

The garlic white wine sauce that covered Harry's steak was Divine. It was rich and delicate. It was something that Harry knew only elves to master.

"Master Potter-Black" squeaked Philly as Harry was mid bite into him steak. Slavering each and every bite; meat juice dripping onto crisp white plate.

"Yes Philly?"

"Philly just wanted to inform you that the Malfoy wards has been deactivated"

"Claudia deactivated the wards?"

"Not sir! it was not mistress Claudia. This Malfoy has a different magical core to Mistress Claudia's"

Indeed Standing in front of Harry was not Claudia. It was Draco. His blonde hair unusually messy, black bags deepen under his eyes. It was the first time Harry saw depression and fear in his mates soul. All elements of Draco's usual Malfoy pride was gone with grief and anger taking its place.

"Draco..." Harry purred. His fork dropping onto his plate, his eyes locked to the grey that is Draco's; Harry's legs moved unconsciously to met his mate. However; Draco's wand pointing hard onto his neck was the last thing that Harry expected.

The deep angry breaths that Draco took, his wand piercing Harry's delicate skin was causing small electric bolts to radiate around Draco's persona. The crackling sound of pure, unfiltered magic was filling the air.

"Draco..." Harry whispered again

"Who. are. you?" The words were quite, but most definitely full of danger

"Love..."

"Dont! Ever call me that!" Draco's wand pierced Harry's neck harder.

"Draco... it's me. You know it's me"

It was now the Harry could feel his neck beginning to bruise. Even though it was just Draco's wand, the jabbing felt indeed like a knife. A knife the was on the verge of breaking delicate skin.

"Do not assume I am going to play your sick twisted game. You are not Harry Potter. Harry potter is dead and you'll be wise to remember that "

"Draco..."

"You have approximately 10 seconds to prove to me that you are Harry Potter. Or I swear to Merlin that you will be begging for death before the hour is up"

"Draco ...please...you know it's me"

"10...9...8..."

"You can feel it!"

"7...6...5..."

"The jabbing in your neck! You can feel it"

"4...3...2..."

"It's the physical turbulence Draco! Your wand is hurting me and you can feel it"

"...one..."

"Draco..." panic seeping into Harry's voice.

"Diffindo!"

In an instant Harry saw the spell hit his right breast, a short but obvious slice piercing his skin. It was in no way life threatening but it certainly hurt!

Harry watched as the pain from the slice reflected obviously onto Draco's face.

"Proof enough?" Harry asked, clutching his wound.

"It's you"

"Yes, Draco... It's me"

"... I saw you die"

"Do you really think something as simple as death can defeat me? Come on love! I'm the boy who lived!"

Harry once again watched as Draco cast another Diffindo spell on him, slicing his right forearm- which Draco responded instantly to; by grabbing his own arm.

"Draco!"

"That's for scaring me!"

"I didn't do it by choice!"

"I don't care! You fucking scared me Harry Potter! I came back to this god foresaken palace to fucking bury you. Do you understand that? I was planning you fucking funeral."

''that still gives you no reason to cut me!'' Harry snapped

''I am not going to apologize. A scratch is nothing compared to seeing your mate die!''

"Diffindo!" Harry replied, aiming at Draco's stomach. It was obvious from the searing pain that now plagued Harry's stomach that the bond between Harry and Draco was indeed at physical turbulence. The pain Harry felt when Draco cut him, was indeed no different to pain Harry now felt when he cut Draco.

''Oh! stop being a Slythren for once in your life! Not everything is gong to work out your way and you can not punish people when it doesn't!"'

''Diffindo!" Harry saw the spell hit him just above his left eye brow. A smirk on Draco face.

''Diffindo!" ''Diffindo!" ''Diffindo!" ''Diffindo!"

It was chaos for the next few minutes, slicing spells being cast and hit by both boys... and both boys feeling the full force of each and every hit.

it was only after ten minutes when Both boys was panting and both feeling emotionally drained that they decided to call a surrender.

"... the horcrux is destroyed. The one in me I mean" Harry replied.

"I know... I can feel it's absence."

That was the last thing the couple said to each other before spending several minutes just staring at each other. A mood between hostile and electricafying sexual tension.

Harry gave in quicker then his mate. His arm wrapping around Draco's neck in a matter of milliseconds. A Romantic embrace was obviously not enough for Draco- as his response was to slip his tongue into his mates mouth. Harry's breath amplified the further Draco explored his mouth. Harry could feel himself getting hard, very quickly. However based on were his hips were placed in relation to Draco's, Harry could tell that Draco wasn't quite there yet. His hands begun to creep into Draco's leather belt... attempting to undo the latch single handily.

"Harry... I can't"

"... wha?"

"Harry... I just spent the last 12 hours believing you were dead. I killed someone! I was preparing to bury you!... my... just... just...wait for my adrenaline to slow down a bit"

Needless to say that Draco's heart was still racing an hour later; when Harry was finally apperated back to head quarters. The first thing Harry was was not the look of sheer relief and surprise that his resistance members had; no; it was the tears that was trickling down his mother's cheeks. A look of delight plastered on her ghost like face. It was obvious to Harry that her grief had already started... she had already accepted her sons death; only for the single ray of sunshine to glimmer in her green eyes once again the moment she saw her son alive.

"Well..." Harry heard Moody say. "The question is what do we do now?"

"Sorry?" Harry asked

"Do we set the wizarding world straight or do you join you mother and the Prewett and remain dead?"

"You can be serious Alastor" Lilly exclaimed, wiping her tears on the hanky Snape offered her. "He needs school. The only way we can defeat the dark in with Harry's education"

"Education that we can provide him!" Mad eye replied

"And I am sure that will be far superior that the defense rubbish they learn at Hogwarts!" Snape commencement.

"So... it's settled then! As far as the wizarding world knows. Harry is dead. He will no longer attend Hogwarts."

"But what about my friends? What about Ron? And Hermione?"

"Their loyalties still lies with Dumbledore Harry. Until that changes... we can't... inform them" Draco replied

That broke Harry. His heart simply got heavier and heavier.

"However my love..." Draco said, pain seeping into his voice "we can inform the Weasley twins & the Weaslette. They have already been sworn into the rebellion"

"I know Draco. I know... it's just that Ron & Hermione was there for me, when no one else was"

"In time they will come around harry. In time" Narcissa replied

"But... until they do Harry. You are to remain here. You are now our secret weapon"


	33. A funeral

wow! I hope you were kept in suspense! its been more then six weeks since i last uploaded a chapter! Needless to say my readers, life had gotten in the way. I cant promise that the next chapters will be uploaded in a timely manner, but i can promise that they will be uploaded eventually. I have actually planned how this story will progress and end since about chapter 20, so; i need to finish writing it before i forget it. haha.

* * *

Bond length

Month: 6

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: physical turbulence

* * *

To say that Harry was bored was an understatement. After spending the remaining of the weekend with Draco; engaging in an abundant amount of kisses and affection. With the days often ending in meaningless arguments that caused the couples pet names to go from "my love" to "dick head" to "sweetheart" in a matter of hours. Draco's volatile personality always challenged Harry, and at this stage in there relationship Harry welcomed the challenge. However, by Monday morning Harry was both happy and disappointed to see his mate leave.

So, here Harry was 8:00am Monday morning, with no one to banter with and no one to cause his oxtocyine to amplify. He, never realized just how much he lives off adrenaline until he and Draco hit that six month mark. Harry mentioned this to Draco late Saturday night after augmentative session about Gryffindore temperament that finished with Draco straddling Harry with his fingers tickling every crevasses he could find. Draco's reply was a simple ''well of course you do! You don't know anything else" was not what Harry expected. It seems between the abuse from the uncle, the challenges and manipulation from Dumbledore and the attacks from Voldemort ... it become clear the harry really didn't know anything less.

"Expellamus!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

"Wha?" He asked, turning to face Moody. his attention back to reality.

"Constant vigilance, my boy!"

"Maybe, if you were more vigilant you would've not died last Friday night" Tonks said sleepy from the kitchen door. Clear bags were under her eyes, instead of her usual bright purple up style, her hair now embraced a honey brown. A baby bottle was in one hand, while the daily profit was in the other.

Tonks flung the newspaper towards Harry and handed the warm milk to Lily, who was cooing with a new born Teddy. Harry couldn't help but feel a small essence of sadness whenever he gazed into the young infants big grey eyes. They were the same stormy eyes that Sirius wore, it was the honey hair that was Lupin... Harry couldn't help but wonder if Tonks's new hair color was her way of paying respect to her late husband.

"After you finish your breakfast Harry, I'll work with you on your charms and potions" his mother mentioned, as she fed the infant. Teddy gulping the milk with hunger.

with a nod, Harry helped himself to a bowl of cereal. As he begun to Open to the daily profit...

It was the front page that made Harry freeze in motion - the spoonful of chocolate cereal to his lips.

 **Harry Potter and Gillard Grindelwald duel to the grave**

"You have to often wonder were they get there information sometimes" harry moaned. "Draco killed Grindelwald. Not me"

"Drama sells Harry" Lily said. "It was more dramatic to report that both you and Gillard died dueling each other."

"Draco should still get credit." Harry replied, pouring more milk into his cereal bowl.

"Think my boy!" Mood exclaimed rolling up the paper, knocking harry over the head with it. "They did us a favor by reporting it that way"

"How?"

"How? How! The entire wizarding population still thinks that the Malfoy family fights for the dark. How do you think it will look if they found out that Draco killed one of his leaders in a blood rage?"

It a moment of silence before Harry nodded in realisation.

"I want to go to my funeral though..."

"No" moody replied

"Alastor..." Lily soothed "I don't see what harm it will do"

"In case you forgot Lily! He is suppose to be dead!" Moody said, waving the rolled up newspaper in the air

"That's why he will take his fathers cloak"

"A cloak that Dumbledore can see through"

"A glimmer would work" Tonks replied from the lounge room. Downing her second cup of coffee.

"You don't think dumbledore can recognise a glimmer?"

"I think that most of the British wizarding world would be at the funeral. Dumbledore will be too distracted to notice a possible glimmer" Tonks replied

"Besides... I doubt that Harry would be the only one wearing a glimmer" Lily added, moving teddy from her right arm to her left.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Well... think about it... how many death eaters do you think will attend? Ministry workers? Overseas companions?"

The grunt that left Moody's lips wasn't a yes, but in Harry's opinion it was as good as it was going to get.

"You preform the charm Lily" Moody mentioned as he left the kitchen.

Between Harry's charms & potions classes with his mother, defence classes with Mad-eye, Runes & Alchemy with Narcissia and potions & Transfiguration with Tonks Harry was, needless to say; looking forward to his funeral Friday morning... however the fourth cousin, six times removed Evans ancestor was not what Harry expected. Never once in his life did Harry expect to see himself with ruby hair and pale skin. His height had shot several inches and his face babied- his jaw line was now round and soft. Freckles aligned his nose and cheeks.

"Perfect" his mum exclaimed, as he adjusted her sons nose into a button shape.

"Did you inform Draco of my glimmer?" Harry asked no one in particular casually, buttoning up a red cotton shirt.

"Nope" mad eye replied "Dumbleodore will sense his excitement too much! It is already too risky that he attending at all... knowing that you're alive"

"But... we all agree that it would be more suspicious if he didn't attend" Tonks replied, nursing a sleeping teddy in her arms

"No one knows of your glimmer expect us four" moody replied.

Much as His mother had predicted almost all of th British wizarding world had gathered at Hogwarts to morn there chosen one. Harry's heart broke, the minute he saw Hermione dressed in a frilly black knee high dress, her mascara running. She was trying so hard to be strong, but Harry knew every breath she took hurt. However, the warmth spread across his chest when Harry saw Draco for a brief second standing next to her, an arm around her shoulders. It was only a for a second, but it was obvious that Draco was trying to comfort his friend, while still trying to maintain a low profile. A juggle that Draco seem to be handling quite well.

"Ms Granger, I presume..." Harry heard himself say without thought of hesitation

"Hello..." her voice cracked.

"James Devon... Harry and I are distantly related"

"Oh? He never spoke about you"

"No, I don't imagine he would of... but he spoke about you. He really treasured your friendship... I think he called you his little sister a couple of times"

This statement made hermione smile "that's funny, since I'm older then him"

"Oh? I think he meant it in a protective aspect, like ... he is wanting to protect you... however... he also said that you didn't need protecting. That you were talented, kind and remarkable"

"Harry wanted to protect everyone." Draco said, from behind Hermione. Forcing himself into the convocation

"I think he felt guilty. He knew what the world expected from him and I don't think he liked putting people in harms way"

"Hmm... Yes, that certainly sounds like our harry" Herminoe replied, blowing her nose in order to mask a whimper.

"He was chivalrous. He always had to play the hero ... even when it wasn't expected of him" Draco replied

"But... it was expected. He was expected to defeat Voldemort and end the war"

Both Herminoe and Draco stared blankly at Harry.

"Not to us it wasn't!" Herminoe Snapped "we didn't care about his status! we didn't care about expectations! We didn't care about some silly prophecy! We cared about Harry! We cared about how happy his was, about how much he treasured others, about how much time he spent making others happy or by teaching others. We cared about how much he ate... how stressed he was. We worried when he went home for the summer, we worried when his grades dropped... I worried when I heard about his forced engagement to Draco... he was our friend! and He was never our hero!"

That shook Harry. Very deeply.

"I don't want any fan or worshipers at MY mates funeral!... so... you have 2 seconds to leave before I started busting out the unforgivables" Draco replied, his voice dark.

"Draco..." Herminoe soothed

"I've already lost Harry Granger! What more do I have to loose?"

"It's not what he would've wanted..."

Needless to say Harry still left Draco and Herminoe, but as glimmer Harry left another mourner greeted the pair.

It was as Harry spotted the Weasleys huddled together, each one baring tears and sorrow that he heard a giggle from behind him.

"I knew you weren't dead"

"Luna?"

"Hello, Harry Potter"


	34. The outburst

Bond length

Month: 7

Week: 3

Day: 1

Stage: physical turbulence

* * *

"Luna?"

"Hello, Harry Potter"

"No.. I'm James. James Devon"

"No, your Harry Potter." The Ravenclaw replied, leaving in closer. "Fantastic glimmer! But... the nargles still found you"

"Luna..."

"I understand though... pretending you're dead so He who must not be named and Dumbledore dismisses you as there primary target, ensuring that when you return you return with surprise and anticipation"

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes Dumbledore whom is bonded to Grindlewarld. Together they had a son. The three of them was conspiring to take over the wizarding world, until Grindelwald died by Draco's hand evoking the purple pact with Dumbledore- who is now stronger then ever! You and the rebellion have a lot of work to do in order to take him down"

"Wha?"

"The rebellion... you know the group of people that is aware that the light and dark is connected and is actively working to take both sides down? I believe Alastor Moody is leading the charge"

"Yes... but... the purple pact?"

"Did you know that purple is the colour of regal power?" That was all Luna said before her focus once again waived, this time shifting to an overpassing dark cloud

"A storm is coming James. Be prepared" she sung, skipping off towards to a random bunny rabbit that found his way into Hagrids pumpkin patch.

Harry was left in a state of confusion that Luna had a habit of leaving him in. Very few things she said seemed to make sense, but as Harry had figured out; everything she says had a way of returning back to him with complete clarity.

"Excuse me! Can everyone please take a seat?" a booming cracking voice was heard. Harry turned, eyeing Dumbledore from the podium.

Harry took his seat in the far back row, a brown haired wizard that Harry didn't recognized was to his left, to his right was Draco. Harry tried not to stare at his mate, but he couldn't let the temptation go; Harry however, seemed to of noticed that Draco was displaying cheer disgust when he saw Harry "James" sitting next to him.

"Sixteen years ago, Harry Potter defined the laws of magic and not only disembodied Voldemort but survived an un- surviable curse; naming him the Boy who lived" Dumbledore addressed "it is today that we address and acknowledge that Harry has lost this title. Dying as a true Gryffindor Harry Potter sacrificed himself in order to finally lay to rest Gillard Grindlewald. A dark wizard the tormented the wizarding world long before the likes of Voldemort. We thank Harry Potter, for it is only now that the crimes of Gillard Grindlewald can be put to rest"

Through the corner of his eye Harry saw the man next to him straighten up, figiting with his hand in his lap. Then gleam in his eyes shimmering.

"I would like to ask Mr. Arthur Weasley; a man - whom in many ways was like a father to Harry. Guiding him since his first day at Hogwarts all the way to his unfortunate death last week; to make his eulogy" Albus Dumbledore added - his eye doing its characteristic twinkle.

"Harry..." Mr. Weasley started "was and in many way still in a honorary member of the Weasley family. He has made an impact on every singe one of us - changing our lives in many ways; making us see elements of this crazy world, that we could never see in our own. Not a day will go by that we won't think of him, remember him or honor him. He is truly the symbol of light. However; this war has not yet ended; and I know in my heart that Harry wouldn't want us to surrender now. We must keep fighting! Keep persuading! We are the light! We must win! Therefore, with much discussion we have agreed to embody a new person. A new person that would embody the symbol of light, one person that all of wizarding Britain can identify with - one who can inspire, create and empower the lighten cause... and one that will hopefully guide the light to finally defeating he who cannot be named. Albus Dumbleodore! Only he contains the power to define you- know - who. Only he can inspire and unite all creatures whom embody the magical spirit! His name is known through out England and beyond!"

"Shit..." Harry whispered to himself. He eyed Draco, who disappointingly had his hand interlinked with Pansy's, her thumb caressing his hand; The female Slythren was taking full advantage of the attention Draco was finally giving her; the attention she has longed for since they were eleven. Harry couldnt help the jealousy that flowed in him, when ever Pansy battered her eyelashes, or used her non dominate hand to flick a lock of Dracos hair the always seemed to fall in front of his eyes. "What?!" Snapped Draco.

"It just didn't take you long" Harry replied under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Your mate died last week and you've already found a new squeeze"

"How. Dare. You!" Draco said, jumping to his feet - wand drawn.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore barked from the podium, stopping Ginny Weasley mid her eulogy... which Harry promptly stopped listing too once the speech became borderline hero worship. "would you care to explain why you are disrupting the service? A service, might i add.. that should be very sentimental to you"

"sentimental to me? SENTIMENTAL TO ME? then why didn't anyone consult me on it? whose idea was it to include roses into service? Harry hated roses! i prefers lilies... it reminds him of his mother... and while we on it... why is his coffin oak? A OAK COFFIN? seriously? the final resting place for the supposed symbol of light is a fucking Oak coffin? i would've have gone with a stained red Holly! Why? because Harry wand is made of fucking Holly wood!... another thing old man... why is he being buried at Hogwarts? i would've though Godricks Hallow would've been a more fitting choice!..." Draco was in full rant mode, the build up of adereline the last few months begun to pour out at once.

it was a split second glance at Dumbeldore that Harry saw him eye Snape, who made his way to his hysterical son. Severus placed a hand on draco's shoulder and guided him towards the great lake. Harry used that as his queue to apperarate and leave.

Back at head quarters, Lily was pacing the kitchen frantically while Mad eye was sipping a coffee at the kitchen table. His wand placed delicacy beside him.

"Harry!" Lily examined "you're home!"

"You weren't worried, where you mother?" Harry asked, shaking off his coat.

"I always worry about you."

This made Harry smile. He wasn't sure why, but knowing that his mother will always care for his well-being made Harry's heart swell. A lot has changed in the last seven months.

"Harry" Draco yelled from the den. "I can only stay for a few hours before the full moon is up"

So much has happened in the last few months; between defeating Grindelwald and forming battle formations to stop or decrease Dumbledores plan; the notion that Draco is still half vampire simple slipped Harry's mind. Harry had gotten so used to keeping himself busy, the third week of every month that Draco's absence has become more bearable.

"You can't be serious" Draco said, stopping in his tracks

"What?" Harry asked

"Mad-eye has seriously gone bonkers when he made YOU a member!" Spat Draco

"Oy! Malfoy! I'm right here!" Screeched Moody.

"Did you forget your psychotic's old man? Too many death eater encounters? Lost your Sanity?"

"Draco!" Snapped Lily

"Have you meet this guy yet Mrs Potter? Not only was he rude and indecent as your sons funeral... but he is a bloody potter-worshiper! He has no business being in the rebellion!"

This of course caused Lily to burst out laughing, tears rolling down her emerald eyes.

"God you are daft!" Moody replied, flicking his wand. The glimmer harry wore now disappeared. Harry was once again Harry. this caused Draco's eyes to widen, wrinkles of laughter surrounding them.

"There's no way! Harry would've ever thought I would actually consider Parkinson as a squeeze!"

"Whose considering Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked apparating into the kitchen, his potion robes flowing in the non-existent wind.

"No. one" Draco replied through grunting teeth

"Good" Snape said "Because we have more important matters to attend too"

"Spill" mad eye exclaimed

"As predicted, Alasor; Dumbleodore has become the new symbol of the light"

"Why is this bad? Let him lead the light! Most of the wizarding world believes his sharade anyway!" Harry mentioned

"Think Potter..." snape said "most people believe he his all good, but how many do you think will join his cause knowing that is the symbol?"

"He was pretty much the symbol anyway"

"When you were the symbol of the light darling..." Lily said "...this war was between humans, now that Dumbleodore has taken lead... he can incorporate the entire magical community; giants, veelas, fae, merpeople, vampires... every magical creature in Britain will be fighting for him. No matter his motivations"

"And if that becomes the case then... We may have little chance of success" Moody added.

"So; what do we do now?" Draco asked

"We get to these creatures before the light does" Snape added.

The room feel silent as Snape and Draco begun to pale, the full moon rising higher and higher.

"We must go" Snape finally said

"Wait... what is the purple pact?" Harry asked

"In what context?" Snape asked

"I don't know? Luna Lovegood just said that Grindelwald envoked the purple pact when he died? Something about Dumbleodore now being stronger?"

"Oh. Dear. God" Moody said, now standing on his feet.

"Are you sure she said purple pact?"

"... yes?"

"When two bonded mates die, one can transfer the full extent of there magical core to the other. That gives them not only there magical strength but the others as well"

"Dumbleodore is literally twice as powerful" Lily added, her far now as pale as the vampires.

"Well... fuck" Draco said.


	35. Singing Flowers

A/N - I just spend the last two days editing every single chapter of this story! I cannot guarantee that I found all my spelling and grammatical errors but I did correct quite a few of them.

Bond length

Month: 7

Week: 3

Day: 6

Stage: empathic turbulence

* * *

Draco and Snape arrived back at the rebellion headquarters as the town clocked chummed three. In which Harry awoke, he briefly acknowledged his partner and went back to sleep.

It was only a few months ago that Harry would lay awake to all hours of the morning for his mate to return from his full moon hunts.

Draco stripped and climbed into bed with his mate, spooned and went to sleep quickly.

6am arrived with the sun shunning brightly into the small room. Harry awoke, stretched and gazed with sheer amazement at Draco. He was still as beautiful as the day they were bonded.

"Harry?" Draco mumbled, half a sleep.

"Yeah. Sorry I awoke you"

"I could feel you staring at me love"

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I am awesome."

"Draco... can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"does it bother you that we have only had sex once?"

"What?" Draco was fully awake now.

"We have been bonded for eight months now... yet, we have only done it once. Does that bother you?"

"Harry... in case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of the biggest war the wizarding world has ever seen. Sex, surprisingly hasn't been on my mind lately"

"are you sure?"

"We... can make it round two if you really want too?" Draco reply.

"Well... do YOU want too?"

"I don't care"

"...charming" Harry replied, making his way off the bed and to the to the shared bathroom. He stopped outside the door and stared quizzing- a beautiful singing voice could be heard.

"Just a minute Harry" the recognisable voice echoed.

Harry never, in his wildest dreams would've of imagined Luna exiting his mothers childhood bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"Luna?... how did you... did Draco talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Finding this place? Becoming a member of the rebellion?"

"No. Professor Moody did"

"Professor Moody?"

"Yes, he came to spoke to me late last night"

"I didn't think he was aloud on Hogwarts"

"No... No... he sent me a lotus"

"Professor Moody sent you a flower?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Sorry... I'm confused" Harry replied, as he watched water drip from the wet towel that Luna was still wearing

"I'm half fae Harry" Luna replied, as if this cleared everything up

"Ok? I'm 33% fae... it doesn't explain much"

"Fae can hear flowers sing Harry"

"We can?"

"You've never heard the Daisies at Hogwarts sing? welcoming spring?"

"No?"

"Come!" She replied walking into the kitchen and towards the backyard

"Luna! Youre wet and it's still cold outside!"

"No matter!" She replied, kneeling down towards a patch of carnations. She put her fingers towards her lips and whispered a single word "listen"

Harry signed and kneeled down. At first he heard nothing... only after several minutes did he hear the underlying tone of a single angelic voice. That voice then bloosmed to three voice; each one unique but each one singing in tune to the one next to it... Harry smiled as the three voices boomed into a choir. It was as if the angels themselves were singing.

"Flowers always sings Harry; you just have to give time to listen"

Breakfast was so-so. Nothing to spectacular. A bowel of cereal and a some pumpkin juice.

"Draco" Lucius said over a cup of figi imported coffee "me and your parents have decided to pull you out of Hogwarts"

"Very well"

"You're not surprised?"

"I'm surprised you waited so long. I was anticipating this ever since Dumbledore forced dad to spy as part of the sanctuary bond"

"Yes, well... We needed an appropriate excuse; one that didn't draw suspicion. It was just convenient that the break down you had at Harrys funeral was what we where looking for. As far as Dumbeldore knows you are being pulled out because Hogwarts reminds you too much of Harry and it's effecting your mental health" Narcissia added

"But dad is still going to work there?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice in that front. I am a Professor until I die or Dumbeldore does"

"This a good" Moody added. "I was going to send Narcissa alone to speak to the veelas... but Now, Draco; you escort her"

"My mother is a strong powerful witch. She doesn't need an escort" Draco added

"A powerful witch she is. That's right! But a powerful veela she is not. Besides... I am wanting to pair a minor and an adult in every grouping. It shows that we are willing to fight for this generation and the next. It will entice them that we won't give up easy"

the adults nodded in agreement; and once understood Draco nodded in unison with the rest.

"Lily can you escort Luna & Harry to the fae realm?"

"Tonks?... Tonks?" Mad eye asked... poking the the sleeping girl to his right; her newborn in the baby swing next to her. There was no response

"Nyphadora!"

"Don't call me that!" She barked awaking instantly.

"I would like you to talk to the werewolves ... take Teddy with you"

"I'm not a werewolf"

"No... you're the ideology of what Werewolves hope to achieve."

"Marriage and family" She replied

"I doubt that. I know for a fact - that is not what Greyback wants" Lucius interjected

"Do you base all wizardary ideologies off Voldermort and it's death eathers?" Mad eye asked

"Of course not"

"Then don't do it for Werewolves"

"now... before we travel off... I would like to remind you that we still have horcruxes to find and destroy! I doubt that Voldemort limited himself to three"

"The corse is bigger then a zendle" Luna expressed to Draco an hour later. Over two cups of rosehip tea.

"So... what's a zandle?" Harry asked introducing himself into the convocation

"A zendle ... not Zandle is an extremely rare potion ingredient that steams from the zodiac flower" Draco added

"We were discussing the possibility of altering the argumenti potion Harry" Luna added

"Come again?"

"Is a very dark fae potion." Draco added "it carries extreme side effects if a wizard were to use it"

"But... what does it do?"

"It allows a fae to increase it's magical core. Temporarily" Luna added

"Right... so... why do you need to alter it?"

"The side effects of this potion harry is extreme. Many fae have died, or turned squib because of it"

"We need to find a way to not only alter the risk... but make it safe for wizard folk"

"Why, do we need the potion at all?"

"Because fucking Dumbleodore & Grindlewald envoked the purple pact!"

"Yeah... that reminds me Luna" Harry asked "how did you know about that?"

"A Petunia told me"

"A what?" Lily asked, making her way into the kitchen, carrying a very awake... but very stubborn Teddy in her arms.

"A pink Petunia" Luna added. Lily stopped in her tracks and grazed at her son questionably

"Harry... what ever happened to your aunt? I've tried tracking her back I can't seem to find a link"

"Err... the ministry erased all her memory involving magic... when she found out that Draco attacked uncle Vernon"

"You attacked Vernon?"

"Yeah... he was abusing Harry"

"He was also abusing Aunt Petunia... and it was only a matter of time before he realised that he couldn't change Dudley's sexuality... and would've turned on him"

"Dudley is gay?"

"Yeah?"

"Huh... now that's interesting"

"I don't follow?" Harry asked "I'm gay and you don't have a problem with me?... do you?"

"Of course not sweetheart!" She replied "it's just... all male fae are gay"

"Humans can also be gay mum"

"I know... I know... it just makes me wonder if Tuney did inherit some of the fae gene. Or... if very least it skipped a generation"

"I dont think any type of magical gene would actually survive with the troll's" Draco mumbled under his breaths the

"Maybe he is part troll..." Lily mentioned seriously

"What?" Harry asked

"It's something I've been wondering for a while now"

"What? Seriously?"

"I don't know... but I suppose it doesn't matter now" Lily replied "none the less... Harry, Luna we leave at moon rise Friday night for the fae realm"


	36. Pure Chaos

Bond length

Month: 8

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: empathic turbulence

* * *

"Harry..." Draco purred 7am Friday morning while lying in bed with Harry snuggled into his neck "...are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so? Why? Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" Harry asked

"Not particularly... I mean Morgana and the neofae was exiled centuries ago"

"Neofae?"

"Well... according to the historic text my tutor made me read as a child; Morgana and the Neofae tried to overthrow Queen Celesta by creating a gateway into the underworld"

"Underworld?"

"Apparently so. It wasn't until Merlin arrived and vanished Morgana into the very underworld that she created a gateway too, that it closed up"

"Are you saying this just to scare me?"

Draco responded to this question by staring at his mate, his grey eyes shinning a look of realisation

"Are you scared by it Love?"

"Not really, no. I mean it sounds very... fairytale... to me"

"Hmm... we are meant to be hitting empathic turbulence... yet I don't sense anything from you..." replied Draco

"Maybe there is nothing to sense?"

"... do you sense anything from me?"

" arrogance? superiority?" Harry replied

"Oh! Very funny!"

"Yes, well. I thought so" Harry said, ending the convocation as he begun to snuggle deeper into his mates neck. Draco responded by playing with a loose black lock of Harry's hair.

"Who've thought? Only nine months ago I bloody well hated you!...now..." Harry replied, kissing his mates soft lips

"You never hated me Harry, and I never hated you"

"Yes... well... apparently there is a fine line between love & hate"

"Are you saying you love me Harry Potter?"

"I think I've already mentioned that I do?" Harry replied, propping his head up by his elbow

"Not directly"

"Well... Draco..." Harry said "I love ya"

"Ya? Ya!" Draco replied, pulling the quilt off his mate "ya is not a word! get out of MY bed!"

"Your bed? I believe this neither my bed or yours"

"It's my bed by ways of self proclaiment" Draco giggled

"That's not actually a thing you know" Harry said lying back onto his mates chest

"I felt that...by the way" Draco said a few minutes later

"Felt what?" Harry asked

"Your sexual arousal"

"Excuse me?"

"You like it when I act all... Slytheriny"

"What make you think it's not your sexual arousal Draco?"

"Because I don't have a desire to suck my own cock"

"oh. Haha. Funny fucker aren't you!"

Potions Friday morning with Lily was remarkable; again Harry was surprised how innately he was understanding potions... when Snape wasn't the one teaching it.

"Very good my son!... now stir the Molotov potion three times counter clock wise. Yes... you see how your potion turned a purple? That means you did it correctly..." Lily mentioned "wait... Draco? Why is yours blue?"

"Instead of stirring it three times counter clock wise... I stirred it twice counter clockwise and once diagonally"

"Why?" Questioned Lily who was generally curious.

"Well on the third stir, you're aiming to mix the soil hydrogen from the wail stone with the solar hydrogen from the Mercury stone"

"That's correct..."

"But by doing an addition third counter clockwise stir you are indeed mixing the soil & solar hydrogen; but you are also loosing some of the potions acidity... which is what this potion needs to cause the combustion. But doing a horizontal stir you combine the elements but keep the acidity"

"Which is makes the combustion more powerful..." Lily thought to herself "...How did I not see that?"

"Don't worry" Draco purred "dad didn't see it the first time either"

"Huh. It's nice that know that even the great Severus Snape makes mistakes"

"It's rare, but he does... I think you of all

people should know that! If it wasn't for the mistake he made as a sixteen year old then... well maybe Harry will be my bother; not my mate"

It was several hours later that Lily, Luna and Harry found themselves in the back yard, waiting for the moon to arise "Harry... it might be better if you bring Zues" Lily exclaimed. Harry of course wasn't listening.

"I got him" Luna replied, pointing to the venomous snake curled around her bicep "This little guy found me at Hogwarts and hasn't left my side"

"Now Harry... please..." Draco said to his mate ".. please be carful"

"Careful? We are talking to a group of fairies. What could possible go wrong?"

"Even the tamiest menacore can pounce Harry" Luna replied

"You my love, also have a habit of turning even the most basic and carefree tasks into something lethal"

"A lot of that is Dumbeldores fault"

"Never the less! If your mother tells you to not do something! Then please don't be the hero and do it!"

"What are you implying Draco?"

"That you're a reckless Gryffindor!"

"I'm no more a reckless Gryffindor, then you are an emotionless Slythren"

"Emotionless?"

"Yes! Emotionless! I have told you that I love you! Yet, have you said it back?. No!. Am I feeling ANYTHING empathic through the bond? No!"

"What's with the dramatics Harry?"

"I don't know Draco. I don't know! It just seems like every time we have started a new phase, it addressed itself quickly! Which is great and all! But this is the first time that I don't feel like we're progressing. I don't feel anything from you Draco! Nothing!"

Draco smiled at his mate, grabbed him in his arms and held him in place. There heart beats beating as once, there breaths mimicking each others, there souls emerging.

"It will be alright Love."

"But... what if we don't progress any further?"

"Then we simply don't. Being married to you Harry, that's is enough for me. Even if we don't sense emotion, or communicate telepathically or what ever... then that's okay. You are still my one and only!... and Harry I do love you"

"I love you too"

Unfortunately that was all the time they had because the moon arose. By the light of the lunar; shone a circle of rainbow mushrooms- it was huge. The fairy circle spread throughout the entire perminter of the yard.

"You ready?" Asked Lily to her pupils

"Yes." Said Harry, gazing at Draco

"Sure am" replied Luna.

"Very well"

Lily guided the teenagers into the circle and with a nod she placed her non-dominate hand on the stone in the middle. The circle lit up a pale blue ... and within seconds they were gone. Draco sighed before he once again went inside.

feeling tad bit empty and a tad bit incomplete.

The first thing Harry saw when arriving into the fae realm was chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Harry noticed that many of the fae; while yes did bear red hair; was rushing; eagerness and fear in there either grey or green eyes. Flames was gracing the giant palace. Spells were being shot from one fae to another. Harry could've sworn, that while he has never heard the fae tounge; curse words were being uttered.

"Is... this normal?" Harry asked.

"It seems that Dumbeldore & Voldemort has already sent there ranks" Lily said

"Oh dear..." Luna added

The hissing of his zues on Luna's arm was faint over the chaos, but Harry heard it. A very faint " _over here_ ".

It was as the snake was guiding the trio that Harry saw it. It was only a millisecond but Harry saw it. A blonde scruff of long hair, covered by a black leather hood. She moved quicker then Harry anticipated but Even as the mysterious blonde woman guided them into the forest, Harry was able to keep up.

It was in the middle of the forest that the mystery woman tore off her hood, as she pointed towards a dead oak tree...

"Tuney?"

"Hello my sister... it's been a while"


	37. Seeing everything at once

A/N: I must admit I really enjoyed writing this chapter...

Bond length

Month: 8

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: empathic turbulence

* * *

"Tuney?"

"Hello my sister... it's been a while"

"But... I don't understand..." Harry mumbled "your memory was wiped of all magical aspects. Kingsley did it himself!"

"What are you taking about Harry?" Patunia asked, her head cocked.

Before Harry could answer he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. His mother gazing at him with eyes that read understanding. Without worlds Harry knew he would find out the answers sooner or later. "Never mind"

"I see married life is effecting you more then ever Harry" Patunia giggled

"I'm batrothed. Not married" Harry corrected.

"It's essentially the same thing"

"So what is this place?" Luna asked

"This place My princess, is the forest of the dead. It's the only place you can access her undetected"

"Access who?" Harry replied

"The only person that can help you now"

The dead tree to Harry's right, stretched by itself, he could see its grey branches reach higher and higher and it cascaded outwards until a brown wooded door appeared in its trunk.

Harry watched as his aunt knocked rhythmically on the oak. 3 quicks knocks followed by 3 slowed ones.

A powered blue star begun to glow bright and full on the door before a angelic voice spoke. Harry found the voice oddly calming and amazingly relaxing.

"Friend or foe?" It sung.

"Foe" Patunia replied

"Aunt Patunia! No!" Harry said, only to be have Luna's hand grab his. "Harry... when you think about it. Foe makes sense!"

"Why would a foe answer a foe?" Lily asked her son. "They would only be insuring there death"

"That's right sister dear!" Patunia replied "anyone who answers friend to this door, would find themselves not in the tree.. but apart of it. Now and forever"

As the door swung open Harry saw not cramped quarters but a regal entrance way. A wooden staircase descending down was pivotal to his frontal vision. A massive lit chandler provided the room with an abundant about of light. Portraits of ancient rulers decorated the purple walls.

Without hesitation Luna ran down the steps. She displayed neither fear nor stress. She was determined and relaxed.

"Luna!" Lily exclaimed

"Leave her; my sister. She has been here many times. In her dreams"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Luna has informed you that she is half fae?"

"She has"

"Have you ever wondered who her mother is?"

"She said he mother died when she was very young..."

"Her mother didn't die... just her time in the wizarding world"

"Luna is the missing princess!" Lily exclaimed

"Yes. Once her mothers time was up in the wizarding world. She was transported back here...but once she was here... she couldn't leave the fae relem to collect her daughter. Luna had to come to her"

"She why didn't Luna come here?"

"Only a senior fae can open the realms between the worlds"

"Wait... what do you mean? Luna is the missing princess?"

"That's right Harry. She is the daughter to Queen Morgana"

Much like a puppy on his way to the shelter, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Fear meddled deep in his eyes.

"Morgana? The Morgana?"

"Thats right" said a kind voice from the distance, her feminine tones echoing in a sing song pitch. "Morgana Le Fay, at your service" she replied, hand outstretched. Luna by her side. Harry observed that while yes, Luna's hair was very much her fathers, her facial features were definitely her mothers. Morgana wore brown wavy locks, while her daughters was straight and pale. Their contrasting colour were the only disingenuous features.

"But... you were banished" Harry replied, only to get slapped in the cheat by both his mother and his aunt.

Morgana simply giggled

"Who told you that?"

"Draco... my..."

"Yes, I am aware that Draco Malfoy is your mate Harry Potter. As you will find out Harry, all members of the Fae royal family process ...unique... abilities...I am also aware that his childhood tutor was the one that echoed that information into him - a tutor; I might add; that is a member of Celestia's inner circle"

"Why would a fae teach a wizard? We have no matters in that world" Patunia asked

"Because Celestia must've of known what i also knew..."

"Which is?"

"That the wizarding world would require my help and the only way to achieve that is through Draco and Harry's bonding. She was trying to soobatage your efforts to find me"

"But... I was lead here by my aunt. I didn't go looking for you"

"And that my dear, is the very reason why I restored your aunts memories"

"I knew erasing her memories was a bit extreme for a simple vampire attack" Lily replied

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbeldore was destroying the last chance you had of entering the Fae realm. The last chance you had of uniting with my mother... and that was by erasing your aunts memories of it"

"I must admit Harry, tracking your aunt down after the erasment was difficult. In the end I found her in Newzealand- training to be a childcare worker"

"Wait... what about Dudley?"

"Currently gaining his fae education at one of our regal schools"

"I can't imagine Dudley do well in academics" Harry mumbled only to once again get a whack on his shoulders by his mother.

"That is because he wasn't taught the fae way. A male fae must be taught through fae academia or he won't succeed"

"I succeeded..."

"After you left the muggle word and went to Hogwarts. Where, by law; they must include elements from ALL magical academics"

"Sorry..." Lily exclaimed "but can we get back to the manner at hand?"

"Ah. Yes. You would like the fae to align with the wizarding resistance in hope to defeat Dumbleodore & Voldemort?" Morgana replied

"Yes"

"A decision I can't make single handily. I don't not rule single handily, and therefore I cannot endanger my people single handily"

"That's a wise judgement call" Luna acknowledged

"A judgment you must obtain if you are to rule after me"

"We will meet at dawns first light"

It was a few hours later as the moon reached the very centre of the sky; midnight clearly displaying its presence. When Harry found himself in a massive park. The Stars above were multiplying by the hundreds every second, a warm breeze flowing past Harry's skin. Every time Harry was at the park in Privet Drive he felt alone. He felt scared. But... now he was at peace. A sense of honour flooding through him. _Honour_? _Where did that come from?_

"Harry?" A male voice asked

"Oh! Dudley!" Harry gazed at his cousin. To say that he was feminine looking was an understatement. In the 8 months Harry last saw him; Dudley has dropped half his body mass, his hair has grown to his shoulders and was now tied up with a black ribbon. His skin had bronzed and his eyes begun to sparkle. Tied to his hip was a broad sword.

"Enjoying the fae relem?" Harry asked

"Yeah, Yeah. I am actually. If you had told me a year ago that I was destined to be a fairy I would've of lost it... but... I like it. You know? It's like... they accept me? Like they are me... but they're not. You know?"

"Yeah. I understand. That's exactly how I felt when I first arrived at Hogwarts"

"Speaking of which... why aren't you there?"

"Oh... it's complicated"

"As it turns out Harry... I'm actually very good at listening. Listening and responding"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They're going to train me in psychology."

"really? I never wouldn't figured"

"please tell me Harry. I want to help! After everything we've been through... I want to make right..."

"Well... you know how an evil wizards killed my parents?"

"Erm. No? Dad wouldn't let mum talk about anything from your world. Remember?"

"Oh. Right! Well... " and for the first time Harry bewildered his story onto his cousin. Something he thought he would never do. The calmness is Dudley's voice, simply created a report that Harry couldn't shake. He cousin truly had thrived in this realm

"you know prophecies don't actually exists right?" Dudley simply replied

"Excuse me?"

"The world is always changing. People! Harry! People are always changing, we are always learning, always evolving. Always exploring options that would not of considered months ago. Think about it... when that prophecy was made... while yes, it aligns with you... it doesn't mention Draco or your mum... or me... because these are factors that have changed! We are new paths! Paths no one could've seen"

"That's very deep Dudley!"

"I know"

"But... It doesn't really matter if the prophecy is real or not. Dumbledore believes in it...and that's all that matters"

"Does he?"

"Yes"

"Really? It sounds like this prophecy is simply a way to distract your world. Sooner or later someone would've killed Voldemort ... it sounds like Dumbleodore create this prophecy as a way to leave his son alone... you know... don't try and attack Voldemort ... this chosen infant will do it! I'll personally train him ... then when I feel he is ready... he will be the one to do it... so... don't you worry about doing it! In 17 years time this infant will do it!"

"It's a bit more complicated then that Dudley"

"It don't actually sound that complicated though..."

"Morgana..."

"...Queen" Dudley interrupted

"Huh?"

"Queen Morgana..."

"Sorry...Queen Morgana... said that the members of the royal family had unique gifts?"

"That's right..."

"So what does she have?"

"Come... I'll show you"

Dudley lead his cousin into a dark corridor, thousands of silver glowing dots decorated the wall. Runes carved into each of them.

"This one is about your world" Dudley said, pointing to a green dot. As Harry brushed over the dot, hundreds of scenerios begun to play.

In someone of them He saw himself and Draco as aged men, both of them were riding brooms. It seems that even in old age there competing spirit didn't diminish. An adult woman or man was calling them by there paternal titles. Some contained all four children, some only contains three. A handful contained two and a few contained only one.

Other senarios were not as carefree. Harry saw himself in too many pubs, his hair unbrushed and his clothes Unkept. Intoxication clearing displayed In his eyes. Too many people telling him to move on, that Draco had been dead long enough...

In others he saw the wizarding world completely expanding - taking over the muggle realm. Female Muggles being used as sex slaves, male muggles being tortured, muggle children being locked away... some being experimented on in hopes activating a dormant magical genes. It was horrible.

"Which one is which? Which one is going to happen?"

"None of them! All of them! Morgana see's all the possible outcomes for the future. The good and the bad. Which ever one happens depends on you. It depends on your actions and your choices."

Zues who has been asleep on Harry's biceps the last few hours finally spoke

"Holy fuck what was that?" Dudley roared

"It's just Zues" Harry replied as the snake continued.

"I would guess that the happily every after is the defeat of both your foe. Draco's death is a guarantee if one defeated and the status change is if both the oldman and the loony lives"

Greif struck Harry. Heart aching, soul reaching grief

"Its either Dumbleodore or Draco?"

"It appears that way" replied Zues

"I know Dumbeldore is questionable but I never thought we would have to kill him personally"

"Come harry..." Dudley said "its time for the meeting..."


	38. The allied forces

Bond length

Month: 8

Week: 2

Day: 3

Stage: empathic turbulence

* * *

The conference hall was in Harry's option. Very human. A large wooden table graced the middle of the room, black wooded seats were evenly displayed on either side. Plates of food was piled high - both main dishes and finger food. Peach chicken, pear glazed lamb and blackberry popcorn was among the choices. Goblets was filled with wild berry juice; some golden gobelts was filed with raspberry juice, others were blueberry and there was a couple of goblets filled with very sour cherry juice.

15 people took their places at the table. Among them was Harry, his mother and Luna who Morgana label as the wizarding representatives. Patunia and Dudley was allocated the muggle representative role. There was 5 fae that was the political alliance, there powered blue robes shining with regal power. Finally there was 5 that clearly ran the allied forces. The armed forces, the sea force, the Air Force, the fire force and the magical force.

"We have known about the alliance between Grindlewald and Dumbledore for a millennia now. It seems the prophecies that predicted the madness of a son has come to play. We are here today to make a vote. Do we interfere or do we leave the wizarding world to there own devices?"

"Your highness. We never interfere in the affair of another world. Why are we debating this now?" Shaw, the commander of the fae navy forces asked. Her voice ringing with kindness and courtesy. It took Harry a moment to identify the gills that was prompted upon her pale green neck.

"It seems my darling older sister has joined her ranks with Dumbledore. It is because her her alliance that this war has now begun to affect our realm" Morgana replied

"Our realm, yes. But not us. We are the dark fae, why should we put ourself at risk for someone who sentenced us to excile? " Raphael asked, his bronzed hair now aflame.

"We maybe dark, but we still know what is right and what is not"

"Before I can bring the armed forced into play... I'm going to need some information. I heard the Mr. Potter here dissembled the son 17 odd years ago... I don't understand why the son would try to eliminate an infant?" Salvador asked, her armed forced uniform glimmering brightly in the fae moon.

"Excuses me ..." Dudley said "but Harry told me of a supposed prophecy involving him and the possible defeat of the son? However when I was showing Harry the phonetic vaults. I didn't see one displaying this?"

"Can you please explain what this prophecy says?" Morgana asked

"Well... my divination professor sybill trelawney was the one whom predicted it..." Harry casually mentioned

"Oh. Yes. The Trelawney's. While, yes, they technically are prophets ... I'm afraid that their prophecy's don't mean much..."

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned

"Well... as Dudley has mentioned ... a prophecy depends on an individual choices" Morgana mentioned

"So..." Harry asked

"So... do you want mention what this prophecy entitles?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..."

"Ah. Yes." Morgana mentioned "I remember having this prophecy as well. But, I also remember having one that mentioned a boy being born in the dawn of the seventh month, the first night of the fifth... I also have a prophecy that mentioned a girl born in the the dying days of the ninth month..."

"So... what about the thrice defined him?"

"Anyone can defy anyone for anything really"

"I'm sorry" Dudley interjected "but... why isn't this in the vaults?"

"If it's not in the vaults it simply means that it has already been forfilled"

"But... Voldemort is still alive" Harry replied

"I believe there is more then one dark lord Harry" Morgana replied.

"The prophecy was about Draco..." Harry said more to himself then anyone else

"Not about Draco per say... it's more the fact that Draco is the one that forefilled a specific version of it." Morgana corrected "that's why the Trelawney's prophetcies are useless. While, yes, they are correct... they only even see one version of it"

"So..." Salvador responded "This Voldemort fellow attacked an infant because he heard about one prophecy that a minor fae had?"

"That's about it" Harry replied

"That's not a reason to involve the fae allied forces though" Shaw mentioned

"No... but if this war plays out negatively then it will impact our world. Access between the realms would be non-achievable. We all have relatives in the mortal realm" Morgana said eyeing her daughter "not to mention..."

"Celestia has joined their ranks..." Jacquard replied " I'm bringing the air forces... simply... because this is yet another way to show the queen of the fae that we will not hide. We will not scared into submission!"

"Air Force?" Harry asked "you use jets? I didn't think you would use something so muggle"

"Air Force Mr. Potter - Black is any force that attacks and defends from the air. We are fae... we have creatures with wings. Not to mention our Eagles, ravens, butterflies..."

"You train butterflies to attack?"

"I suppose so. Much like the muggle used to train elephants. We ride them while they attack"

"So... the Air Force is in... what you Shaw? Can I count on you and the ground force? Salvador? What about my creatures with gills? Raphy? What the call on my flames? Kathryn? Can I count of my magiks?"

"I might of harped about the prophecy... but Morgana, after what happened with the merepeople in our black northern lake, I can ensure that we will do anything to jeopardise Dumbleodore chances" Salvador replied

"Excellent! Shaw?"

"I'm sorry Morgana. But, the fae armed forces accounts for 40% of the dark fae population I cannot put that many people at risk without significant justification and I'm sorry Morgana but I see none"

"That is your choice to do so and I respect that." Morgana replied "that just leaves Kathryn? and Raphy?"

"I don't sentence my flames to death. I always give them the choice. Morgana I am afraid that once again, I will match my flames in only if they choice this fate for themselves"

"Kathryn?"

It was simple. After a slight nod from the young commander of the magicks Morgana knew they were in.

The following night was peaceful. An element of excitement shot through Harry, as he entered that mushroom circle once again. His mother smiling back at him

"You ready to go home?" Lily asked her son.

"Wait for me..." Luna said for across the field. A leather pouch attached to her hip.

"You're not staying?" Morgana exclaimed, surprise echoing in her voice

"No. I must go back"

"Luna, darling. I don't want Lily opening the Realms here and there. We must ghost the our realm until absolutely necessary"

"I am aware mother. Never the less. I must return. Father needs me"

"You were very much your fathers daughter"

"We can still talk mother, just remember to Listen to the flowers"

"Listen to the flower" Morgana replied picking a nearby tulip and placing it behind her daughters ear.

"Ready?" Lily asked once again, looking Luna and Harry up and down

"Harry..." Zues whispered slightly from Harry's ankle "if the princess is going then I am staying"

"Excuse me?"

"I can recruite more snakettes from this realm then from yours"

"Zues... I don't know... I just got you. What would Draco think?"

"Oh the pretty blonde boy will live"

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes"

"Very well my friend" Harry said. Bowing a little.

"Until we met again. Harry Potter"

The early morning sun shone brightly, as Harry, Luna and Lily once again found them selfs in there own world. Lily's childhood home stood bright and clear, a smell of freshly buttered toast came woofing out of the back door.

"Tonks must be up" Lily mumbled to herself "only a new mother is up and starting her day this early"

Harry, took a deep breath and rush into the kitchen, sure enough tonks was at the kitchen table; a freshly brewed cup of coffee in one hand and a single peice of white buttered toast in the other, her eyes was trained on Teddy whom was wide awake- playing gleefully in his rocker.

Harry rushed passed the new mother as he rubbed the infant on his head in his attempt to make it to his bedroom.

"Don't bother" Tonks yelled to Harry "Draco and his mother left for the Veela clan 3 days ago"

"He's not here?"

"No" she said "but ... Moody doesn't feel hell be too much longer. Male veelas are very rare; he believes that most veela wllls find it an honour to fight along side him"

"Dang it Tonks. That almost made me feel jealous"

"Don't be. Seriously Harry. You've been gone a week and all I've ever heard is bloody Draco Malfoy pouting!... if I wanted to be away from Harry I would've stayed at Hogwarts... I don't understand why I couldn't go! Vampires are part of the fae realm!" Tonks mimicked

This struck Harry hard. "He missed me?"

"I would say so..."

"But... I didn't feel it?"

"You didn't miss him?"

"I always miss him. But, I didn't feel that he felt that he missed me"

"Maybe you're own feelings got in the way?"

"Or maybe...as I said before... it doesn't matter!" The voice was crystal clear. It was Draco Malfoy...

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked, spinning slowing around the room.

"Hear what?" Tonks asked

"Draco"

Tonks simply looked at Harry questionly...

"ah!" Came the growling voice of Mad eye from the living room "it seems stage nine is starting"

"Stage nine? But we haven't been able to establish stage eight!"


	39. Trying something new

Bond length

Month: 9

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: the mind connection

* * *

"Stage nine? But we haven't been able to establish stage eight!"

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked, nursing teddy who was now very Interested in his mothers bright pink hair

"Err... yes. I've never been able to feel what Draco does"

"Maybe that's because you were feeling the same? Maybe you were not able to feel Draco's fear because you were feeling your own?"

"I doubt it"

"Don't be too sure" Mad eye yelled once again from the living room. "Emotions are complicated. Especially for two people that are double bonded"

"What exactly are you doing Alstor?" Lily asked, holding her own cup of brewed coffee

"This muggle television show. It features a muggle health professional that travels time and space through a law enforcement box"

"What you mean like a doctor?" Harry asked

 _"Doctor? Doctor who?"_ Came the smooth echoing voice of Draco Malfoy. It was obvious that the mind connection was stronger. Draco's voice was more prominent then before,

"There you are" Harry cried "it's been almost two weeks since we've seen each other... when will you be back?"

" _Why? Miss me already snuggle puss?"_

"Snuggle puss?"

" _Don't like snuggle puss? What about goose bug? Chickadee?"_

"Draco"

" _Alright!. I don't imagine I Will be staying to much longer. We've already recruited them. It's just the legal formalities"_

"Legal formalities?"

"I _wasn't invited to partake in the actual negotiations but I imagine it's just contracting signing and an exanage of gold. Something formal like that"_

The night came rather quickly for Harry. After a meal of mash potatoes and pork chops with gravy, Harry must admit he was quite satisfied. The night was clear with the the moon weaning. A hoot of a nearby owl held some comfort to Harry. It was not an owl Harry knew, nor was it an owl that was targeted for Harry, so with one more hoot Harry went to sleep.

He awoke several hours later to the sound of the downstairs grandfather clock chime eleven. A soothing, seductive voice begun to ring in his ears " _Harry..." "Harry..."_

"Draco?"

" _Hmmm_ " Draco purred

"It's the middle of the night"

" _No, it's eleven! Technically the middle of the night is midnight. Hence the term mid"_

"What do you want?"

" _You know what I want"_

" I'm not up for playing your games right now Draco"

" _Harry. Take off your pants"_

"What?"

" _Your pants! Take them off"_

"Why?"

" _I want to try something"_

"What?" Harry asked

" _Must you ask all these questions?_ "

"Kinda. Yeah."

" _Argh_ " Harry heard Draco whine.

The commutation went silent. Eerie silent. Deadly silent.

"Draco?" Harry asked, only to be responded with a very soft touch to his penis. The touch growing stronger and stronger. Tell he felt a firm grip.

"Draco!"

" _As I said. Take your pants off"_

"You really want to try this?" Excitement enhancing in Harry's voice.

" _Why not?"_

"Why not!" Harry replied, tearing off his Pajama bottoms, freeing his not very stiff erection.

" _Remember, thanks to the physical connection we established in stage seven; what you do to your body. I can feel on mine"_ Draco whispered, as Harry's cock twitched again. A slight tingle on his length as a phantom hand begun to glide over it with slight tickles.

With a slight moan, Harry begun to grab himself.

" _That's a hard grip_ " Draco moaned back.

Harry smirked a plan forming in his head. He begun to rub feeling his length beneath his hands... before Harry could bring himself to increase speed, he felt Draco phantom hands upon on his erection.

The sensation of Harry's own hands colliding with Draco's sent chills down his spine. Chills that Harry knew his mate also felt. As soon as the fogginess of desire cleared Harry begun to finally pick up speed. Gripping himself faster and faster from the tip of his foreskin to the bottom of his balls. Their was a few times when Harry felt Draco's phantoms hands under his, and too say that Harry saw stars was an understatement. Harry could feel himself climb higher and higher, feeling the sensation of exultation. Harry could feel that his heartbeat was in rhythm with his mate.

It was unclear whom came first, but in Harry's mind, he simply didn't care.

" _So... did you give me a hand job? Or did I masturbate_?" Draco giggled

"You decide, This was your idea"

" _I didn't hear you complain_ "

"When are you due back?" Harry asked "I miss you"

"I _miss you too! But as a male veela... you have no idea how rare I am"_

"...so?"

" _So in the last week I've had seven marriage proposals, two political offers..."_

"Political offers? Just because you're a male?"

" _Oh, it's totally unfair. That's why I mentioned that my role is the wizarding realm"_

"You declined the proposals as well? Right?"

" _Nope_ "

"DRACO!"

"If _i declined we would've have lost the veela army. i didn't decline, I've simply said that I already have an active botheral contract"_

"Is that all I am to you? An active contract?"

" _Go to sleep love. You're overtired"_

"Draco!"

" _You're overreaching! And you know it. You only do that when you're tired"_

"Draco" that was all Harry had time to say before Draco ended the communication.

"Fucking bastard"

The next five days drew on. Each hour stretching on and on. Harry's homeschooling becoming more and more of a bore. After the third day (and two weeks without Draco) Harry begun to feel incomplete. Like he was only half alive, half of a whole.

Friday finally arrived, much like any other day. The sun arose, just like every other day. But, when Harry heard the fermilar zip of an apperation Harry heart begun race and much to his surprise his nerves flew. Draco's blonde hair grew bright and his grey eyes shone. Harry's heart leaped, as it always did when he saw his mate.

Within moments the pale arms of Draco was around the Harry's tanned waisted. The embrace was long and lovely.

"Report!" Was all Mad Eye said as he came leaping out the kitchen, greeting the Malfoy upon the backyard.

"We have the veela army... but it wasn't easy"

"Why?"

"It seems half the veela clan has already sworn an allowance with Dumbledore"

"Yes, the fae clan has as well." Lily mentioned "we were able align the the dark fae though"

"The dark fae!" Draco roared

"Draco! Do keep your personal feelings and those silly fairy tales out of this" Narcissa mentioned.

"... as I was saying. Because half the fae has aligned with Dumbledore, we had to imprint the idea that our cause was more worthy... and the only way to do that is through... Draco"

"Ok?"

"Draco must have a child with the queen"

"What?!" Exclaimed Harry "you told me that you told them you were already brothed"

"I did! I actively mentioned the bathothel contact!"

"bathothel contracts doesn't mean squat in the veela realm" moody mentioned

"But... no! No! No! I Forbid it!"


	40. The blood of the Blacks

Month 9

Week: 1

Day: 1

Stage: the mind connection

Blood of the blacks - Chapter 40.

"You're going to have a child? Without me?... I would've if guessed that the bathothel bond would've magically prevented that" Harry said, panic arising in his voice

"Normally that would be the case" Narssisa replied "but veela Magic is strong. It can override the wizarding elements with ease"

"But I won't be able to impregnation the queen if you tell me not too" Draco replied, matter of factly

"What do you mean? You said you already had told them that you were bathothed"

"Yes. I did... but I failed to mention the second bond I have"

"YOU HAVE A SECOND BOND" Harry roared. It most definitely wasn't a question more a sentence said out of rage

"You are an idiot" Draco replied

"His second bond is with you Potter" Madeye replied, walking from the garden to the back door of the resistance house

"Huh?"

"The sanctuary bond honey" Lily said, placing a hand on her sons shoulder.

"So... what I just tell you that you can have a child with a veela and it won't let you?"

"My sperm physically won't be able to find her ovum"

"That's... convenient?" Harry mumbled, more to himself then anything

"Weather an impregnation happens or not is rather minor compared to the current events" Moony mentions as the crew finally made their way into headquarters.

"So, to recap... we currently have the dark fae forces in magic, sea and air and the entire veela army" moody mentioned "and we are awaiting Nyphadora's progress of the werewolves and Severus's progress on the vampires"... Moody simply looked up to confirm that is team was indeed vigilant "we also have 15 signed and pledged members of the resistance; 3 wizards of age; that's me, Sev and Lucius. 2 witches of age; that's Narcissa and Nyphadora. We also have six underage students; Draco, Fred, George, Ginny, Blaise and Luna. And most advantageous we have 4 secret members; Lily, Gideon, Fibeon and Harry" ..."Hmm" Moody sighed contributing to his thought "At most we have maybe 1,000 troops to take on all of wizarding Britain. That's ludicrous."

"We need more wands" Lily nodded in unison.

"A notion we must work on. No doubt"

This statement was followed by a ominous silence. Only Moody's scathing on his parchment was heard.

"Did we ever find out what happened with Lupins corpse?" Narcissa finally said. Her thoughts lying far away.

"I think he was shipped to Tonks. Why?" Moody replied

"I vaguely remember a spell my great grandmother told me. Something about reanimating a spirit from the dead... not entirely sure... that old cook was determined to be immortal, I guess she wanted me to learn it as a substance to existence?"

"What does this have to do with Lupin?"

"Well you need a vessel to harvest the soul"

"Why Lupin though?"

"The vessel has to be enriched with dark magic. And since Lupin was killed with an unforgivable..."

"So... this spell is black magic?" Lily asked, sarcasm seeping into her voice

"Very. It brings back a life temporary in exchange for another"

"Draco! ever since Harry's death, I believe the black estate and its enriches has been passed into you. I want you to go to Grimmulad place and see what information you can find on this re-animation spell"

"But... It is still been used as the headquarters for the order?" Harry asked

"Not since your death. The heir died, and therefore it's contracts and consents have been voided"

"I want to take Harry" was Dracos only reply.

It was three days later the Draco and Harry arrived at Grimmuld Place; as expected it was completely empty and deserted. Without an essence of practicing white or dark magic, the house of black returned to its old demise. Black magic filled every room, to the point that the hair on the back of Harry's neck was beginning to stand on end. Goosebumps was graced over every inch of the Gryffindors skin. Draco on the other hand felt and looked fine; like he was used to the essence of blood magic

"Draco, Love; can you remind me again the difference between white, black and dark magic?" Harry purred. Trying to grab Draco's swaying hand for the confidence; he for the first time in his life seemed to lack.

"White and dark magic draw on the users own magical core. The difference comes in the intent of the spell. Incedio for example is white if used to ignite an flame, but it becomes dark if you use it as a torture spell on a living being" Draco finally grabbed his mates hand "black magic on the other hand- that draws on the magic in spilt blood. A sacrifice for example"

"Is that why I feel so uneasy?"

"I dare say many sacrifices were made in these halls"

"But I didn't feel this way when Sirus was lord"

"That's because he was the lord of this manner. So his white magic over powered it... come this way..." Draco purred, leading Harry up a flight of stairs.

"I've never seen this part of the manor before"

"No, I don't imagine so. This is the way to the attic... and why would the order need to go there?"

After, what seemed like hours Harry finally arrived at a giant portrait. A black haired young maiden graced the print, a green snake was slythring over her shoulders. She was beautiful and elegant but it was clearly evil that was in eyes. Her pale lifeless hand begun to move forward and before Harry could see; it move out of the frame. A very real and full of life hand was now staring it him, her palm held up.

"She wants a sacrifice" Draco murmured

"what like... some blood?"

"Yes... and if I am guessing correctly. It has to be my blood"

"Why yours?"

"Because I have the Blood of the Blacks coursing through my veins"

Before Harry could object, Draco pulled out his wand and slit the palm of his hand ever so delicately. A single drop of crimson blood could be seen.

Draco mirrored his hand to that of the raven haired maiden and with a single touch, A smirk graced her lips.

The portrait swung open, several lamps were aligned that lit as soon as Draco eyes focused to the room ahead.

The attic was circular. With ancient books aligning most of the wall space. Harry cringed when he saw that most of the leather bond books were stained crimson.

"There is thousands of books here, how do we get the right one?" Harry asked

"Hmm... ask in Parselmouth?"

"What?"

"Well... the Blacks are a pure blood ancient family. It would make sense that their most Blackest books could only be accessed by an dark being. I suspect that their safe guard was parsel tongue"

Harry responded by shrugging his shoulders, he whispered 2 persist words and in response seven books flew straight into his hand.

"What exactly did you ask for?" Draco responded

"A reanimation spell. This is what we are looking for… isn't?"

Draco cocked an eye brow and grabbed the closed book. It was leather bound, the parchment was thick and heavy. It was clearly old and Cleary expensive.

"What language is this?" Draco mumbled more to himself then anyone. Peering over his mates shoulder, Harry peeked at the book

"English"

Draco looked at Harry dumbfounded. A look of sheer supremacy. A look Harry hasn't seen on Draco for the last nine months.

"This is most definitely not English"

"But I can read it! It is definitely English"

"What does it say then Potter?"

"Content: Spell

To end an unwanted betrothal bond"

As the words left Harry's month, his heart sank. There was a way out of the bond... and Draco now knew.

Never in his life, had Harry felt so much love for another, so much confidence in his relationship, so much endurance, completeness or hospitality. As bad as it sounds, Harry truely only felt like a half of a whole. It's only when Draco is by his side does he feel like his half is a whole. Harry could feel his soul connecting with Draco's... but does Draco feel the same?

What if Draco wants to end the bond?

It was in a split second that Harry realised, that he loved Draco so much, that he couldn't condemn his mate to a contact he didn't want. He respected Draco to much... if Draco wanted out, then Harry would sever the contract. No questions ask.

"Harry" Draco said, his voice wavering ... "I think I want out of the bond"


	41. Poisoning

Bond length

Month: 9

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: the mind connection

"You want to end the bond?" Harry asked, his voice echoing. The tenner tone dropping to bass.

"Yes" the response was simple but it still shook Harry down to the core.

Harrys green eyes glazed back to the leather bond text. His white hands shaking.

"A betrothal bonding is a powerful, ultimately black magic. Starting is 94ad, a betrothal binding was established as a way to combine magic cores between two magically enriched vessels. Once reached the power of each vessel is amplified to a doubled average..." Harry read "... it then goes to explain how to preform the bond... blah... blah... blah... a drop of each vessels blood must be consumed... then it explains the versions stages... mutuality, tolerance, friendship ... oh here it is..." "... as the bond was create with a blood sacrifice, it must end with one"

Harry's face paled as he glanced to Draco, who replied with a nod

"In order to end a bond, both vessels must acknowledge consent, by sharing a sexual experience in the blood of whom bonded them. There organism must echo the words of disgust and detest"

"... Dumbledore bonded us" Draco replied in a voice that was just above a whisper. "... Harry I love you, but I am not going not fuck you in his blood. Imagine the...impurities"

"Draco, this is the only way to end the bond"

"Do you think we are in love?" Draco asked.

"Well... I thought so… but here you are telling me that you want to end the bond" Tears now streaming down Harrys cheeks

" Now tell me Draco! what am I suppose to think? Here I thought we WERE in love. I thought we were progressing greatly… heck, we have even made it to the telepathic connection… how?…why?…"

"Greatly is not a word Harry"

"Draco!"

"Alright. Fine. We are in love... but do you think we could've been without the bond?"

"... I don't know."

"Well... I do. I've been obsessed with you for a few years now. I could tell just be looking at you; if you were having a good day, if you were just been told bad news, if you were missing someone or anything really..."

Harry gasped, shocked.

"So... let me get this straight... you want to end the bond... to see if we are still in love?"

"No. I want to end the bond, to show you that I love you with and without the forced courtship" Draco reassured

Harry feel silent. Only the sound of his heart beating could be heard.

"Find that resurrection spell Harry"

Draco and Harry arrived back at the resistance head quarters several days later, three translated scripts in hand. Goofy grins plastered across Harrys face. Spurts of incoherent giggles and mumbles escalating his lips. His eyes permanently fixed upon Draco. "What's the point really?" Harry giggled. Planting yet another kiss onto Dracos cheek before grabbing his hand and tightly squeezing. Holding it not in a lovers embrace but it a death grip.

"Well harry you seem to be ridiculously gay" Mad eye grumbled from across the dinning table, several scrolls spread in front of him.

"I believe i have always been gay..." Harry replies, batting his eye lashes to his mate while licking his lips,

"If you cant differentiate between homosexuality and cheerfulness then I hold little faith in this rebellion" mad eye muttered

"We are just content. That's all." Draco replied

"Any particular reason?"

That innocent statement simply caused the Harry to burst out in a fit of giggles while his delectable lips whispering a few seductive words into his mates ear.

This of course just caused Mad eye to sigh and hold out his hand. With a snap of his fingers the seven translate scrolls few into his hand. Then without saying a word he attempted to dismiss the teens only to have Narcissa arrive. A look of concern on her face.

"Draco... dear... did you speak to that manipulative elf Kreacher while you were at Grimmuld place?"

"Yes mother. I order him to make us meals during our stay"

"Did you and Harry have EXACTLY the same meals?"

"Erm… yes?"

"Family style or individual portions."

"Kreacher always seemed to make the herbs to spicy for Harry, so he always ended up with his own"

"Fucking hell" the aristocratic Malfoy muttered

"What?" Draco questioned

"Kreacher is loyal to the Blacks"

"So?"

"So, how do you think he is going to react knowing that Harry is the Black heir? And not you?"

"Kreacher was perfectly civilised mother. There was nothing that might of suggested that he wanted to put Harry in danger"

"No, I don't think danger was his motive" May eye mentioned, observing Harry quietly. "Harry, how do you feel about Dumbledore?"

"I don't any feelings towards him. Good or bad. He is a person of non importance"

"That doesn't sound like Harry" Draco mumbled

"Right. What about you Draco? How do you feel about Dumbledore?"

"He is a vicious manipulator that needs to be stopped. He is a danger to our current and future world"

"He must die" Harry agreed, going into complete submissive silence

"I thought you said he was of no importance" mad eye questioned

"If Draco wants him gone, then gone he shall be" his words sounding off key.

"Their you have it"

"What?"

"Kreacher dosed Harry with a love poison"

"It is a smart way to ensure that Draco rules over the household. Quite smart for an house elf really" Narcissa replied

"Love poison? I've never heard of a love poison" Draco mentioned

"Love poison is the black version of the love potion. Sure, it creates infatuation but is also creates attachment. Attachment so strong that it the affected neglects necessary duties" Narcissa explained

"If my history serves my correctly, the most notable case came in the 1590s when a sorcerer poisoned the heir and heiress of two warring families in order to bring peace. Now, if I remember correctly In the end she faked her death to run off with him, but he didn't receive the the message and killed himself at the sight of her body... when she awoke she killed herself at the sight of his corpse" mad eye recited

"That doesn't sound to bad. I would die for Harry. Any day"

"Draco... it was only a couple of months ago, that you thought Harry WAS dead. I don't recall you attempting to meet death"

"No. Because I knew Harry would want us to continue with the resistance."

"Yes. Exactly. You remembered your duty. Those affected does not. There one Purpose is attachment..."

Narrcissa didn't even have time to complete that sentence before both Harry screamed and Draco yelped. Pain infected on both there faces.

"What now?" Mad eye grumbled

"Draco wanted... Dumbledore ...dead... so... I tried to kill him... using... my internal power..." Harry whispered gasping between breathes

"What do you mean dear?" Lily asked, finally making her way to the kitchen table. Luna beside her, cooing at an infant Teddy,

"I... saw... him. In his o-o-office ... and I just flooded it... with green light ... light that got thicker and thicker and thicker... until his was gaping. Turning purple, you know?"

"Right?" Narcissia questioned

"Then it just stopped. He stopped it."

"Fucking hell Harry. You tried to kill the great Albus Dumbledore using legitimus..." Draco mentioned "...That's fucking dangerous"

"Dangerous and stupid! Not only does Dumbledore now know you are alive! But, now he also knows where you are… where we all are…fuck!" Mad eye yelled, jumping to his feet "everyone move out Now!"

And right on queue and crack of a powerful apperation could beard and with the blink of Harry's green eyes stood the the man whose name shall never be uttered. Voldemort. Clearing the father had sent the son.

Twin red eyes gazed upon the resistance, his wand drawn, his teeth blazing...


	42. I know the affects

Bond length

Month: 9

Week: 3

Day: 1

Stage: the mind connection

Harry doesn't know what Mad eye did, but the next thing he knew, he was outside a sushi shop. The stalls clearing displaying the essence of wizarding China town.

Crack

Another pull at Harry navel, and he found himself self in a Grassy field, only this time when he gazed around he saw not a group of six but a team of two. Harry and Luna.

Crack

A third pull, Harry found himself with his mother and in a underwater cave. The sounds of rushing water could be heard of the fragile stone up a head.

Crack

Just as the nausea from four back to back apperations started to dwell in the back of his stomach Harry found himself once again in the grassy field with Luna

Crack

In the cave with his mother

Crack

Back to field

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack.

Harry didn't know where he went nor were he was. All he knew was he was one place and then another and then another. Harry's head was spinning and his stomach was gurgling...and where on earth is Draco? … are we even on earth anymore? Is Draco?

Crack

By the time the stars were out the members of the resistance was once again together. Only this house was bright and sunny and exceptionally ordinary.

"Where is Draco? Where is Draco?" Harry yelled, panic setting into his voice.

"Will you relax? I am right here!" Harry without hesitation relaxed into his partners warm embrace.

Poof! Without warning Draco paled and begun to shrink. His bone reshaping, fur sprouting onto his place face, his finger nails expanding.

"Draco!... Draco!"

"Fuck!" Snape yelled, as he to became bat formed. Sure, enough without realisation; overheard was the full moon.

"I told you fuckwits to keep track of the Luna schedule"

Crack

It was only a couple minutes, but in that moment Harry was glad that Draco's vampirism aligned so perfectly, because Voldemort stood just outside the outskirts of the house. Eyes blaring.

"In total this group apperated to 156 different locations, using different pairings and thus different trace identities... how the fuck did he track us?" Mad Eye grumbled, placing silent charms around the Premises.

"I don't get it" Luna sung "why is he just standing there?"

"The blood wards must of reactivated when Harry and Lily entered"

"Blood wards?"

"This is the Dursley's house..." Harry mumbled "it looks so different... so... calm"

"For now"

It didn't escape Harry attention though... the tiny bats that was flying up ahead, fled straight up into the fireplace and towards the lone cloaked figure.

"No..." Harry whispered, as the smaller bat flew straight towards Voldemort, claws blearing. An echo of a determined bat shone through the bond.

"Crucio" was all the dark lord said before the small bat fell, small whispers of a whimper escaping his small frame.

Without thinking, Harry fired. His spell mimicking the dark lords. Again and again. Harry doesn't know how many times he fired the unforgivable. All he knew was that his anger was building, his anger for bubbling and his anger was boiling. "Crucio" hold... "Crucio" hold... "Crucio" hold...

A pale hand, finally grasped Harry by a shoulder as the sun arose. All Harry saw was perfectly manicured fingernails before he passed out. Darkness seeping into his vision.

"On the bright side when he wakes up he should be as good as new" Harry heard, as his green eyes fluttered open. Sun shinning through the tattered curtains. The sicking smell of that bloody strawberry spray Petunia liked to use woofed through the door. Harry rolled over... any minute now he would hear the thumping footsteps of his obese uncle banging on the door demanding that he awakes. Nothing came...

Wait...

memories begun flushing back...

They don't live here anymore... Vernon and Petunia split after his uncles abuse came into light. She moved to the fae realm with Dudley... aaah... that's right. Dudley is a male fae and gay.

So... why am I here? It makes no sense!

Harry thought harder ... what was the last thing I remembered?

Grimmulad place... Kreacher had just made us... what was it? Fried lamb? That's right! Mine had ghost pepper flakes in it... Draco made Kreacher re-make it.

Right...

So... why am I here? Think... think...think...

Nothing came. It was if no memories after that event was formed. Harry jumped when he heard his old slight creak of the old staircase. A mop of blonde hair came swaggering in.

"Draco?"

"Oh. You are awake?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am awake! What the fuck?"

"How do you feel about Dumbledore?" Draco questioned

"What?"

"How do you feel about Dumbledore?" This time Draco asked it with more determination and edge.

"What type of questioned is that?"

"Just answer it"

"You know how i feel!" Harry snapped back.

Draco could feel frustration, confusion and anger all surging through the bond.

"Please Harry... just answer the question"

"I give him props for being skilled but unfortunately he is using his skills for an unjust cause. We need to turn him to the away from the light or eliminate him"

"Right... I adore him. I think he's brilliant! I really understand his cause" Draco said. His eye brow raised

"MOM!... MAD EYE!... TONKS!.. ANYONE!"

Harry heard what seemed like one hundred and one feet shuffling up the stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" Lily roared bursting through the door

"Something is wrong with Draco! He... he... he... he is supporting Dumbledore!"

"Do you?" Mad eye asked, leaning on cane.

"Wait... what? ... not you too!"

"Harry, sweets please, just answer the question"

"No. I don't"

"Good. I told you that once he awoke he would be as good as new! Once his mind reset the sanctuary bond would cancel the poison"

"Poison?!"

"Yeah... about that...I am going to need one hell of a word with that Black house elf" Draco mumbled

"Kreacher poisoned me?"

"Yeah..."

"... is that why we are back at privet drive?"

"Erm... no... we are here because you almost killed Dumbledore using ligitmacy"

"What?... but... dumbledore is suppose to think I am dead"

"Yeah... you kinda blew that one" mad eye mentioned sarcastically.

"...but..."

"We are here because Dumbledore sent Voldemort to... track you..." lily mentioned

"The blood wards..."

"Yeah... but... he didn't get that far"

"What do you mean? He lost out track or something?"

"No. He is still here"

And with that Harry jumped up and shot out of bed quicker then his mind could comprehend it

"Where is he?"

"Down stairs"

"Alone? Are you insane?"

"He is harmless Harry. Really... won't hurt a fly"

"Are we talking about the same man here Draco?"

"Come love." Lily said, grabbing her son by the hand and leading him down the stairs.

The sight that laid before his eyes was not what Harry expected. Sure enough Voldemort was there... but ... he was drooling, hunched and dragging a couch pillow across the massive cage mad eye obviously conjured.

"What happened?" Harry asked

"You tortured him. For 12 hours. I dare say he went mad"

"Like Neville's parents?"

"The very same".


	43. The perfect Hymn

Bond length

Month: 10

Week: 0

Day: 1

Stage: the physical call

"He is defeated Harry" Draco whispered for the up tenth time this week.

"How can you say that when he is walking less then 5ft away from us?" Harry whispered from the kitchen table, nodding towards the half a man strolling feeling in the Lounge-room. Still dragging that stained couch pillow.

"Because, love... he think his nose is his arse and his arse is his nose"

"He can still preform magic though" Harry tried reason

"Turning the couch pillow purple is not something that worries me Harry" Draco replied

"Draco is right Harry..." Mad eye begin to Interject, slowing making his was to his usual spot

"... that ... thing… in there is no more a danger then a common wood mouse. I think the better question is what to do with him..."

"I thought you were trying to Legilimise him?" Narcissia said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"There is not much of a mind left to legitimise" mad eye mention "Severus has been working on him for the past week with little to no success... it's like trying to interpret a white painted canvas"

"...well...I have an idea" Tonks said, bouncing teddy on her hip. Her bags heavier then normal

"You're back!" Harry replied, springing from his chair, scooping the mini Lupin from his mothers arms

"How did the werewolves go? Report" mad eye demanded

"Well... on the bright side, it doesn't look like Teddy has any genetical traits... which I already knew. His meat will be well done, he's teeth an average size and no excess body hair"

"Yes...yes... the boy is acquitted! What about our ranks?"

"They will send one werewolf to our ranks."

"Just one?"

"Just one Volunteered"

Mad eye simply rosed an eyebrow

"A female. Elizabeth Tutor"

"The virgin queen of England? Isn't she dead?" Draco asked

"Only on the Muggle world. She faked her own death when she was infected with lycanthrope"

"But why does she want to help?"

"... it was Mellifluous Greyback who bit her"

"Fenrir's great-great grandfather" mad eye added

"I thought lycanthrope isn't hereditary?"

"It's not... but in the case if the Greyback family, it become custom to bite once the infant reaches there thirteenth full moon"

The silence grew more and more awkward as mad eye begun rubbing his forehead

"What were you saying about Voldemort? You had an idea on what to do with him?"

"Oh... yes... instead of using my husbands corpse to reanimate why not use ... his..."

"Because he is not technically dead?" Draco replied

"No, but you do need a living sacrifice. Do you not?" She replied, gesturing to Voldernort whom was now whistling a sea navy.

Mad eye cocked his head while Placing a single finger on his lips and begun to ponder.

"I guess the final question is... who do we reanimate?"

Lily was the first to reply "James?"

"No. It has to be a soul powerful enough to defeat Dumbledore." Tonk replied

"Not to mention that upon death, James was still loyal to Dumbledore. He would never betray him willingly" Mad eye added

"Remus?" Tonks answered. "His loyalties changed"

"Yes... but even when his magical advancements, his skills would not be advanced enough"

"Well... I think, we are thinking to soon. What if we go back further? Say... reanimate Merlin" Draco asked

"Why would Merlin fight for a cause that developed thousands of years after his death" Narrasicia questioned "... but I see where you are coming from... what about Salazar Slytherin? I don't think he would be too impressed to learn that Dumbledore tarnished his name so poorly"

"... that would mean a genetic link between vessel and spirit. It could work" Draco mentioned

"Wait... so... your planning on killing Voldermort to reanimate Salazar Slytherin... so he can kill Dumbledore?"

"... well...not killing ...but sacrificing"

"But. What. About. The . Horcruxes?. They are invalid at the moment because in technical term, Voldermort is still alive... if he dies the next horcrux just gets activated" Harry added

"Point. We let's recap; you destroyed the diary in your second year. Correct?"

"Yes"

"The Dumbledore ring and Ravenclaws diadem was destroyed 4 months ago. Correct?"

"Correct"

"The horcrux in you was destroyed 12 weeks ago"

"Yes. I almost died"

"Well... according to the wizard if world you DID die"

"A-huh"

"Let's think... now that we know that Voldermort is the product of a bond between Dumbledore and Grindelwald... and we know that one of the horcruxes was A Dumbledore heirloom. It stands to reason that another would belong to the Grindelwald family."

"You don't feel anything Harry?" Lily asked

Harry simply shook his head "I'm sorry mother, but I haven't felt anything since the Horcrux was removed from Me"

"So... we don't have a living connection. That's fine! Everyone can sense the uneasiness that comes from a horcrux." Mad eye replied

"The only thing I feel uneasy about at the moment is that thing! That thing right there! Staring at us like we don't exist" Harry snapped. Bearing his teeth. Gazing at Voldermort was piercing eyes

"What that?" Harry finally asked, his voice still full of anger.

"What's what?"

"What's around his neck?"

Creeping forward Tonks used the same deception skills she uses on her infant. Distracting the eyes with one thing while she goes to work on other. Within a few seconds Tonks held up a locket. Embroidered with a French family crest.

"I dear say, friends that, this is it"

"Great! Is that it? Is there more? How will we know?"

"I think we might have to risk it. Deal with Voldermort if and when he returns" Mad Eye explained. "Lucius take this to Azkaban." He said tossing the locket to the eldest Malfoy

"Why Azkaban?"

"The Dementors will have a field day sucking the soul out of it"

"Dementors! Why didn't I think of that!" Snape questioned, slapping himself in the forehead "I wouldn't of needed to destroy a whole hall in the department of ministry"

"What's done is done" Mad eye mentioned "now we will give the Dementors a week to destroy the locket. Then we reanimate.." he was met with several nods

"Harry...what exactly do we need for this spell?"

The question snapped Harry out of his daze, only to have the reinterpreted parchment shoved into his hands

"Erm... a warm vessel"

"Check"

"An unwilling sacrifice"

"Unwilling... unknowing... same thing"

"Five magical beings with enriched ancestral black magic…"

"…What does that mean?" Harry asked, rereading the question

"We need five people who have a family history of black magic. The Malfoy's have not practiced it in centuries but we did have a history of it. Draco and I will make two..." Lucius mentioned "... Narcissia and Tonks are Blacks. They will make the third and forth...and if I remember correctly the Prince family was pretty heavy into Black magic"

"Severus" Narcissia conformed

"Well... that was easy" Harry mumbled "it says the spell will be successful if the pale moon turns red"

It has been three days since The Horcrux has been removed from headquarters and Harry was feeling much better. His relaxed stature displayed as he browsed through his the autobiography of Godrick Gryffindore whole resting his head on Dracos lap. Draco was simply flicking his wand sending blue sparks into the air ... just because he could.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

Just as expected Dracos lips was on Harry's. with the resistance and the war Harry's desire to be intimate with his mate become subsidised. It was until Harry saw how gently his eye lashes graced the top of his cheek every time he blinked; that Harry's arousal amplified.

The kiss grew and grew, Harry could feel Dracos arousal grow through the bond. Once Harry mixed that with his own, he knew that he stood no chance. Colours begun to swirl as Harry shot from his lying down position to his knees. He tore of his shirt and begin to deepen the kiss. The small moan Harry heard, caused the rest of his clothes to vanish with a flick of Dracos wand. Harry could feel Dracos warm, silky skin. The velveteen shot down and the closer Harry got to Dracos cock the warmer his own body heat became. He wanted Draco and he dam well knew that Draco wanted him.

"Do you want to try topping this time?" Draco whispered. _God yes._ Harry responded by pushing Draco onto his back, straddling his hips in attempt to secure him In place.

Harry felt his way around Dracos more interment and memorable parts. He smirked when he realised that mate had already applied lube. Dear god Draco was wet and ready.

"Do you want me?" Harry whispered

"Yes"

With a deep breath in; Harry entered Malfoy. His smooth prostate pulsing against Harry's length. "Oh my god. Yes" Harry moaned, and before long they were both in rhythm. The perfect hymn of thrust and moan. A hymn that was increasing in tempo. Harry could hear Colours, he could see sounds and he could feel the magic pulsing through the bond. This was wonderful and perfect. It was love. Harry felt loved.

When Harry finally came, it was not an explosion of swimmers but it was an expansion of love.

"I love you Harry" Draco smiled wrapping Harry into his arms

"I love you more"

Sleep never came more easily to either pair. Harry, however awoke along seven hours later with a startling question "Who is going to sacrifice there soul in order to kill Voldermort?"


	44. Recap

I Didnt realide just how complicated this story got, until i wrote the previous chapter.

so, i wrote a recap - that i would like the share.

Recap

Chapter 1:

Draco & Harry discover that they need to test there compatibility in a bonding. This is due to Elleen Snape creating a contract between Lily and Severus in order to be reinstated as Prince heir

Draco and Harry is very compatible

Chapter 2:

It is discovered that Draco is a product of a three way union ship between the magical Lucius, Snape and Narcissia.

Dumbledore explains the 12 stages of the bond

Dumbledore mentions that he is boned to someone who "feel into hysteria and madness"

Chapter 3:

Draco is introduced to Harry's muggle life

It is discovered that Dudley is gay but is hasn't told his father.

Bond had progressed to mutually. The pair can no longer insult each other.

Chapter 4:

Draco has officially abandoned his goal of being a future death eater when he was asked to kill Dumbledore

Draco enters into a sanctuary bond with Harry in order to grant Santurary

Draco is given new dorms

Chapter 5:

Draco and Harry slowly begin to create a trusting friendship.

Harry accepts that he maybe bisexual

Harry learns more about the history of sanctuary bonds

Chapter 6:

Nev mentions that he is seeing some is Ravenclaw (I never mentioned who... but it was Luna)

Ginny begins to realise that Harry is seeing someone and has made peace with it.

Due to a potions assignment it was established that Draco and Harry sees each other as there guardian angels.

But this potion caused the two bonds to to short circuit amplifying them into the next stage

Chapter 7:

Harry discovers that Draco always disappears during a full moon

Harry finds out where Dracos new dorm is

Chapter 8:

Harry learns that Draco is part vampire. A trait he Inherited from Snape.

Draco learns that Harry is being physically abused by his uncle

Both learn about each other's sex history

Harry learns that Draco is a product of the magical bond between Lucius and Narcissia and the mateship of Lucius and Snape.

Chapter 9:

Draco has same playful competition

Harry admits that... no he is not bi, he is gay.

Chapter 10:

Harry has a vision of an beat plan that involves death eaters being sent to destroy all 12 muggle/magic platforms

Lucius needs to destroy tower bridge to prove his loyalty to the dark lord

Dumbledore and the ministry organises a coordinations effort

Fun fact:

Kings cross - Magical train travel across the English empire

stone hedge - international magic travel

Big Ben - department of magical licences and passports

London bridge - United magical education for advancing wizardry (University)

London eye - The English sanctuary for injured and rehabilitating beasts (Hagrid loves this place! He tried to get a job here, but without finishing Hogwarts - it was impossible)

tower bridge - Auror academy

royal Alberts Hall - magical preforming arts and expenditures

Natural history museum - the Hall of Muse (wizarding museum)

the royal opera house - Glaz school for knee heights (wizarding daycare/ pre Hogwarts).

Wembley stadium - England's Qudditch pitch

Churchill war rooms - London's wizarding library

House of Parliament - parliamentary unified for wizards and Muggles. this is the place were leaders of the wizarding and muggle world meet to share important news. Every country has one.

Chapter 11:

Lupin sacrifices himself to save the rest of his team

A few Aurors become traumatised from the battle

Chapter 12:

Aunt Petunia arrived to tell Harry that Vernon was attacked

It was established that Draco bit him

Draco has to be teathered to his father for when they hunt

Learning that Harry is now safe, Petunia chooses to be obliviated. She and Dudley is going to run as far away from Vernon as possible.

Chapter 13:

due to a potions class Harry discovers that he is the one that has to bear their four children when time comes

He also learns that he is part fae

Draco tried to show Harry all of Dumbledore minpulations. This leads to an intense disagreement

Chapter 14:

the disagreement amplifies to the point that the bond had to create a 10ft teather, that unites Harry and Draco together

Snape calmly and logically explains how Dumbledore minpulated harrys first and second year

Chapter 15:

Harry's loyalties to Dumbledore is beginning to shake but still it's still fairly solid

Dumbledore discovers that Voldermort is linked to Harry

Harry gets sent another vision

Chapter 16:

it was established that Dumbledore sent Harry the false vision of Draco abusing house elves, change sides to minpulate Harry etc

This causes Harry to loose all trust in Dumbledore

Harry's friendship with Ron is very strained

Chapter 17:

Dumbledore created a 15 step barrier between Harry and Draco in order to give them "space" (it just to slow down Draco from helping Harry realise the truth Dumbledore's loyalties)

Chapter 18

Dumbledore casually gives Harry some good advice about not losing ones identify in a relationship

Grindelwald is broken out of prison and has united with Voldermort

Chapter 19

the wizarding world is scared at the impending WWW 2

Harry sees the omega plan

Chapter 20

a bit of fun to decide wether to tell McGonagall or Snape about the omega plan

This is really a plot point Harry had to see in order to fully accept that the light will always hold crucial information from him

Harry and Draco is introduced to the resistance. A team of witches and wizards determined to bring both Dumbledore and Voldermort down

Chapter 21

Members of the resistance Resistance -1. Moody *

Tonks *

Fred *

George *

Gideon *

Fibeon *

Narcissia *

Lucius *

Snape

Harry *

Draco *

Harry hears plans to reclaim the "red queen"

Harry discovers that he wasn't meant to be placed with the Dursley's.

the resistance agree that Harry and Draco can stay at headquarters over there Christmas holidays

Harry becomes brain washed during afternoon tea with Dumbledore and attacks Draco

Chapter 22

Dumbledore brain washed Harry using lemon cakes

Snape reversed it using hot Chocolate

Chapter 23

Tonks mentions that Lupin & Sirus used to bonded. The gender of the baby will determine if Sirus's DNA code would implant in the baby

Tonks also mentioned that Lucuis was pregnant with Draco for 10 months

The Red queen (Lily) was rescued. It was established that she was held hostage

Draco gives Harry a snake named Zeus for Christmas

Chapter 24

Blaise and Ginny join the rebellion

In order to stop Vold & Dum from destroying the wizarding world, the resistance decided to create a merge. They need a powerful unforgivable to preform the spell

Chapter 25

sex education was taught

The powerful unforgivable was Lucius mother.

Chapter 26

Harry is going to be the anchor

Draco has plans on taking Harry's place as anchor

Chapter 27

Dumbledore tells Harry that he is an horcrux (he does this more too remind Harry about how scary the war it)

The resultant figures out that the omega plan will take place as soon has the magical platforms are re infused with magic

They are going to try and find as much horcruxes as possible before the omega plan

Chapter 28

they find Ravenclaw tiara in the room that is hidden

Harry realises that Dumbledore is wearing a horcrux. Draco convinces Harry to have tea with him.

Chapter 29

Harry realises that it's the Dumbledore ring (or grindelwald's bond ring)

A fun little moment involving Harry tripling Draco's penis size

Chapter 30

Snaps destroys the horcruxes by forcing them into the veil of life and death and the ministry

Chapter 31

Harry temporally dies when Grindlewards magic over powers the merge; however Draco doesn't see Harry reawakens.

Harry's horcrux is destroys. He symbolically & literally bury's it.

Through a magical vision Harry discovers that Voldemort is the child of Dumbledore & Grindleward.

In an attempt to avenge Harry; Draco kills Grindleward in a fit of rage

Chapter 32

Draco discovers that Harry is alive and goes mental

Since the wizarding world thinks Harry is dead the Resistance decides to pull Harry out of Hogwarts and home school him

Chapter 33

Harry attends him own funeral

Chapter 34

Dumbledore has not been elected the symbol and leader of the light . This gives Dumbledore a better chance of recruiting magical beings (giants, merepeople, fae etc)

The resistance decides to recruit these beings before Dumbledore does

Chapter 35

Luna joins the rebellion

Snape, Narcissia and Lucius decides to pull Draco out of school. They use his outburst at the funeral as an excuse

Chapter 36

Lily, Luna and Harry travel to the fae realm only to discover that Dumbledore has already arrived and recruited

Lily finds her sister in the fae realm

It is revelled that Luna's mother didn't die. Only her persona as a human did.

Luna's mother is queen Morgana

Dudley showed Harry many possible prophecies.

Good: A happy ending which would be made possible if both Dumbledore and Voldemort is defeated

Bad: Harry becoming an alcoholic in attempt to cope with Dracos death if Voldemort is defeated but not Dumbledore

Worse: The wizarding world completely over taking the Muggleworld . Resulting in Muggle torture

Chapter 37:

the fae magical force, sea force and Air Force all agree to join the rebellion

Harry and Draco reach stage nine and Dan communicate telepathically

Chapter 38:

Draco recruits the Veela army but in exchange he needs to impregnate the Veela queen

Chapter 39:

Narcissia remembers that her grandmother vaguely mentions a spell that can bring a soul back from the dead temporary

Draco (now appointed black heir) goes to investigate

They find the reanimation spell but they also find a spell to end the bond

Chapter 40

Narcissia concludes that Harry was given a love poison by Kreacher... so that Harry had to do anything Draco says

Mention Draco causally mentions that Dumbledore needs to die, Harry tires to kill him using legitimise.

This compromised the location of the resistance

Dumbledore sent Voldemort to kill the resistants

When Voldermort injures Draco, the love poison compels him to crucio Voldemort into insanity

Chapter 41

Tonks mentions that she is able to recruit one werewolf to join the resistance. Elizebeth Tutor.

the resident decides to use Voldemort as a sacrifice to bring back Salazar Slythren

They destroy one more horcrux and decide the risk the rest.


	45. In Sync

Looking for a beta. I will repost ALL chapters once edited. Let's get this from a mediocre fan fiction to one of excellence.

Bond length

Month: 10

Week: 2

Day: 1

Stage: the physical call

A few days passed uneventfully. Normally this far into the year, Harry and Draco would well and truely established a daily routine ... and this year, despite the circumstances; is not different. They had gotten used to getting up, ready and off to their home school classes. Harry begun to realise that although she had grown to respect Snape in the last 10 months, his skills with potions would flourish much more intensely when his mother was teaching him.

"...just to recap" Snape said one Saturday night, when he was able to sneak out of Hogwarts "... four of us must summon an element...that element must take a physical form...which then must wrap around Voldemort. The reaper has to summon the spirit of Slythren and direct it into voldermorts body?"

"Yes" Mad eye replied

"That is intense magic. Are you sure, we have to the combined magical strength to succeed?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course we do!" Lucius mentioned casually "it's black magic that we are dealing with! There is ALWAYS a way to increase your strength with black magic"

"I think in the next week, we need to determine whom is calling which element and analysis there magical core compatibly. Then spend the week after synchronising with the elements" Narcissia mentioned reassuring herself more then anyone.

"That's easily done" Mad eye mentioned, from the living room. Flicking his wand at the television in attempt to try and get it to change channel.

"What are you talking about old man?" Draco asked

Mad eye moved his upper body, ever so slightly that his wand was no longer pointing towards the television but to an old chest sitting the corner. White parchment flew towards the s. "Just let your magic flow through the parchment. It's reaction will determine which element you are most comparable with"

With two fingers grasping a sheet, Moody demonstrated. White magic flowed into the parchment causing it been soak. The clump of wet parchment fell to the floor.

"See? I am water compatible"

"And you just has these?... ready?" Lily asked

"We use them to train new Aurours. You know? to Get them with to retaliate with the elements"

Snape nodded and flowed his magic onto the parchment. Controlled Flames grew rapidly before disappearing. Narcissia and Tonks copied much like Mad eye, Narcissia parchment dropped with water. Tonks however begin to crinkle with dirt. Lucius's parchment dried to a dark shade; looking old and fragile... as if the parchment was left in open air for years. Draco however... his parchment was glowing. Very brightly.

"Well that was easy" Mad eye replied.

"Why does the children be the ones to always put themselves in danger?!" Narcissa begun to rant. "First Harry almost died as the vessel for the merge... and now Draco as the soul reaper!" it was clear that it was maternal Slythren's turn to become to mother bear. One Gryffindor mother and one Hufflepuff nodded in unison.

"We raise our children to do better then ourselves Narcissa. Draco is more magically gifted simply because he is you and Lucius. Two very powerful wizards. Harry is magically gifted because he is a product of James and Lily. Again two powerful wizards" Moody replied

"I . Don't. Like. It" Tonks mumbled

"Oh. I know. Neither do I" lily replied firmly from the doorway. Her arms crossed

"I didn't like it when harry was a vessel and I don't like it when Draco is the reaper"

"These young men has emphasised repeatedly that they want to be treated like civilians of war and not like school boys... and as such we have treated them like such. Why are we only choosing to change this opinion now? when the going is tougher?" Snape added.

"Because they are children!"

"Draco. Son... do you constant to being the soul reaper?"

"Yes"

" do you understand that if Salazar rejects Voldemort's soul, then yours will be taken as compensation?"

"Wait. What?" Harry exclaimed "I didn't know that"

"Yes. I understand" Draco replied

"We have consent. All we need now is a waxing moon"

Thanks to Narcissa motherly preparation, she encouraged all 5 black members to synchronised into there element. Snape, much to his Boredom spend several hours a day with warm flames. He started with a wax candle. Conjuring a flame Mimicking the single form of fire, he pulsed the flame so it flicked in unison with the candle. Once in perfect sync he moved to flame lit torches... then up and up, bigger and bigger until he was burning down muggle forests and extinguishing the flames.

Narcissa was the same starting with the dripping leaking tap in the bathroom and moving up to the muggle lake that flowed rapidly out of the town. Tonks started with dry clumps of dirt and begun duplicated her objects. She moved from dirt, to dust. To mud, to carbon. To coal to diamonds. By the end of the fortnight she successfully moulded a fort for her infant son. Made entirely of earth bounded products. Lucius started by flowing his wind elements through trees, reminding Harry of a gentle summer breeze. With each rotation his wind would pick up speed and intensity... until the entire resistance had to barricade themselves in the cellar to avoid the class 4 hurricane.

Draco's however was much more harder and much more intense. Harry could only Stand a few moments of his mate killing innocent spiders, rats, possums and horses then reaping there soul and switching bodies with one that was alive. It was during the last day (a few days after Draco's and snapes monthly "hunt") that Draco dragged his mate and dad into the local muggle cemetery. It was the dead of night and with an ancient anxiety spell cast, Draco was sure that even the most adventurous muggles wouldn't dare creep into the burial plots.

Draco with skilled determination exposed two plots. A great father, that died in war more then a hundred years ago and the grandson son that died in a Victorian factory at age 12. With the warm soul of a vampire bat that Draco that quickly reaped. Within moments he implanted it into the boy. The preteen begun to flap his fragile arms around in attempt to gain air. When the old decomposed limbs feel to the ground and the corpse let out the frustrated Yelp... then with a momentary flick, Draco switch the vampire bat soul into the grandfather. Same thing. The grandfather flapped his arms about trying to fly. Pleased with his work Draco switch the soul back to the bat and with a flick of his wand he rebuired the bodies.

"Very good son" Snape mentioned "we just need the rest of the Elements to summon Salazar's soul and we will be competent"

On the stroke of midnight the waxing moon arrived. Harry could feel magical electricity amplifying from each of its Black members. His mother had Teddy all snuggled in his crib, a soft lullaby playing in the background. Lily was rocking on the chair parallel to the infant, watching, eyeing him.

"He is fine Tonks" lily replied

"I know he is" and with a kiss on his sleeping forehead Tonks left.

"No. Harry. Not you" Draco said to his mate, as he held him back

"Excuse me?"

"It must only be us five"

"So, what am suppose to do? Watch?"

"Yes" replied Madeye "Watch. From the porch with me!... and I swear to god boy, that if you take one step of this wood, I was freeze your arse so fast that it's going to be a thousand summers Just to thaw it"

And with that Harry sat, patiently as he watch Lucius and Snape levitate the steel cage containing Voldemort into the blue glowing pentagram that the ladies just drew.


End file.
